Harry and Tom
by MikeMc
Summary: Dumbledore goes back in time to stop Voldemort but even the best plans can fail. He returns with new born Tom Marvolo Riddle JR and the Potter's raise him alongside Harry. Will their love and care bring out a Tom that is a powerful and Light Wizard
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Ok here we go again, this story won't leave me alone and it won't let me make it a one shot. So let's see where it takes us.**

 **Alternate universe where the Potter's raise Tom Marvolo Riddle JR after Dumbledore brings a new-born baby back from the past. But there are consequences for interfering in the past, Grindelwald lives and is gathering forces.**

 **There is an 11 year time jump in this chapter which happens in one paragraph. There will be flashbacks to this period in future chapters.**

Chapter 1 – Nature VS Nurture

Albus stood in the circle which was supposed to take him back in time to destroy Voldemort, Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black stood watching as the circle started glowing. All three males poured their magic into the Ritual which would hopefully ensure that Harry grew up without the idiotic prophecy hanging over his head.

There was a table in the room which had a parchment on it; the parchment would record any changes in history that occurred as a result of Dumbledore's actions in the past. The plan was simple, Dumbledore would find a young and very pregnant Merope Gaunt on the 31 December 1926 and make sure Tom didn't survive the troubled birth, an hour after the ritual started Sirius, James and Lily would bring him back to their time and deal with the consequences.

A two day old Harry Potter lay in his crib and marvelled at the moving miniature brooms above him, with thumb in mouth he drifted asleep not knowing or able to understand what was happening in the basement two floors below him.

Lily checked the parchment and saw that Grindelwald had not been defeated by Albus Dumbledore but rather the two gifted magicians fought to a draw, Gellert having been drained of his magical core was imprisoned in a newly built ICW prison which would replace every magical prison. An hour later Albus stood back in the circle as expected, what they did not expect was that he was holding a little boy in his arms. Lily turned to the parchment and saw that there was never a Lord Voldemort but instead Grindelwald had escaped and was still on the loose.

"Albus what have you done?" Sirius roared

"Calm down Padfoot" Lily put her hand on Sirius' shoulder "Is that Voldemort?"

"No my dear, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr who would've grown up to be Voldemort but I will rename him and raise him" Albus said

"What do you know about raising a child Albus?" Sirius challenged "Your own brother cannot belief that you're a teacher so there has to be something that you're not telling us" he stated plainly

Then Dumbledore told them the story of Arianna and Gellert, everyone listened carefully and watched Albus Dumbledore tell the most heart-breaking story they had ever heard. Lily looked at James and in that moment he knew what she was thinking and he agreed with her completely, Albus could not raise this boy and fight against Grindelwald.

"Albus, give him to us. We'll raise him with Harry" Lily spoke softly. The more she explained it to Dumbledore the more she found herself happy that Harry would have a brother, they had agreed to deal with the consequences and this was one of them.

"Lily you cannot be serious, he was going to kill Harry!" Sirius protested

"No Padfoot, Voldemort will not exist because Tom will be raised differently. We will love him and care for him and he will be good" James said firmly as Lily took Tom from Dumbledore.

"Very well, I will deal with Gellert once more. Lily and James you will raise Tom and Sirius, I think you just got a new godson" Dumbledore smiled for the first time since he had returned from the past. They checked the parchment over and over again and small insignificant changes had taken place. Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts for keeping an Acromantula in his room but Dumbledore saved him by making him the Keeper of keys at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw's diadem had not been stolen but resided in the Ravenclaw tower under heavy protection and monitoring charms.

Eventually Sirius and Dumbledore departed and left the young couple alone

"So what will we call him?" she asked while holding the still sleeping baby

"I think we'll stick with Tom as a nickname but Thomas should be his first name but I think we should use your father's name as well, since we always planned that for our second child"

"Thomas Mark Potter?" she asked tentatively

"I think it sounds good, let's take him upstairs" James said guiding her towards the stairs

They conjured a second crib and put him down and went to bed for the night, feeling completely drained from the evenings activity, James held Lily close and they drifted to sleep.

The next morning was eventful for the family of four; James woke to a loud noise from the kid's bedroom. He rushed in to find them both in Tom's crib pointing at random brooms and making them fly down into the crib and then take off again. Lily was a charms master and here these two toddlers were undoing her work. Their first stop of the morning was the Ministry to get both boys registered; it took the entire morning to explain that the second boy was left on their doorstep and that they wanted to raise him, they decided to have Harry and Tom share a birthday as they were both only days old. When they left the Ministry, the boys were officially registered as Harry James Potter and Thomas Mark Potter. St Mungos was the next stop where the parents were shocked to their cores when they heard the news that the magical cores on both boys were well developed.

"So what does it mean?"

"Well, since their cores are so developed for them being only days old I think they will be extremely powerful wizards" the Healer smiled "Also you should see them performing accidental magic much earlier"

"This morning they were performing magic but it didn't seem accidental" James said

"Can you show me what you mean? Can I see the memory?" the healer brought out a pensieve to view the memory. Minutes later he emerged from the memory smiling

"Who cast the charm on the broom sticks?" he asked

"I did, I just finished my Charms mastery" Lily replied

"You will have to excellent little Wizards Mr and Mrs Potter" he smiled once more and cast some vaccination spells over the boys.

"You may leave but I expect to see these two again in a years time" the healer handed Tom to Lily and the family left the hospital.

"Where should we go to now?" James asked Lily

"Frank and Alice did ask us to bring Harry over to see Neville"

"Let's go then introduce both boys to them then"

The rest of the day was pleasant and all three boys took turns being in one of the four adults arms.

The next eleven years seemed to fly by for the two families, Lily and James moved the family into Potter manor (which was right next door to Longbottom manor) when the boys turned three. The small house in Godrics Hollow no longer able to contain the chaos that was Harry and Tom, with Neville always over James and Frank knew that neither boy would grow up friendless. Lily was worried when she found the boys playing with a snake in the back yard and saw that Tom was controlling it, she mentioned it to James and the Longbottoms who knew the truth about Tom and they decided to wait till they were older to explain it to the boys.

The boys ended up celebrating their birthdays together, Sirius who had ended up loving Tom as much as he did Harry bought all three boys brooms for their seventh birthdays. He also promised them if they ever made a Quidditch team at school he would buy them any broom they wanted.

The week before Hogwarts was due to open all three boys received their letters, they had changed the pet list for the year and that's when Lily and James knew it was the time to talk to the boys. They both sat down next to one another waiting to be shouted for something new, even Sirius was there looking at the boys with a mischievous smile

"Boys, your mother and I love both of you equally and nothing will ever change that" James started

"Both of you are so special and such wonderful boys and I have no doubt that you will be powerful wizards" Lily offered

"We know" the boys chorused having heard some variation of this before

"Two days after Harry was born someone left Tom on our front porch. There was no letter and no one ever came to fetch you. So we raised you like our own son, and now after 11 years I couldn't imagine life without our little Tommy"

Tom smiled and Harry put his arm around his brother's shoulders

"So you aren't my parents but you love me?" Tom asked

"We love you more than you know" Lily told him

"And who are my real parents?" he asked curiously

"We don't know Tom, we have tried to find out but you were just left here" James lied. It was the lie they told everyone who asked.

"Okay, so why are you telling us?" Tom asked clearly happy with the answer he received

"Because there are some things that are going to happen this year; You read your letter and it has allowed you to bring an owl, a kneazle, a cat or a snake which must be non-poisonous and non-venomous and if you're lucky enough to have a Phoenix become your familiar then you may bring it as well. Now Tom because you can speak to snakes we know that you are a descendant of the Slytherin blood line and that's why Harry and Neville can't do it and the Potter's are descendants of the Gryffindor blood line. So we think that you and Harry might be split up when the sorting ceremony happens and we want you to know that no matter what house you're in, you're still our sons and we love both of you equally. Sirius was in a family who were all in Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor, which proves that anything can happen next week"

"Ok mom" both boys replied again

"So no matter what might happen, I want you two to stay close ok"

"We will. So when can we go get wands?" Harry asked

"Today actually, your dad and Uncle are going to take you" Lily said and gave each boy a kiss on the forehead and went back to work on a new book.

The four of them walked down Diagon Alley and the two boys practically dragged Sirius and James down towards Ollivander's wand shop. When they got there Neville and Frank were being helped

"Ah two more first timers, just wait your turn now boys Mr Longbottom here is almost done finding a wand" Ollivander smiled and moved to another row looking through wands and letting Neville try them out. Both boys watched their friend get to go look for his wand. Finally they saw sparks from the wand Neville chose

"Excellent, ten inch, cherry with a phoenix feather core, it is a very powerful wand which will perform light magic exceptionally well. Okay who is next?" Ollivander asked seeing the three older men were in deep conversation

"Go on Tom!" Harry nudged his brother

"Wonderful let's see" Ollivander took him through the store and Tom felt a pull from the back of the store

"Mr Ollivander"

"Yes Mr Potter?" he smiled as he passed a worktable

"I feel a pull from over there" he pointed to the back of the store

"Well go and get the wand Mr Potter" He motioned for Tom to continue

He walked along the shelves until it looked like the boxes were older than the rest, they had dust on them and the boxes changed colour from a light grey to black. Eventually he found it and when he held it in his hand it almost vibrated with power he looked to Ollivander who simply nodded for him to try it out, with a swish a strong set of sparks burst forth.

"Marvellous, it has been years since someone has had such a strong connection with a wand. It seems that you have an extremely powerful wand Mr Potter. Tell me, are you a Parselmouth?" Tom simply nodded "Well this wand has a Basilisk skin core and matched with Ebony wood at thirteen inches you will make a very powerful wizard, use it wisely Mr Potter this was of the last wands my grandfather created and very little good has come from Wizards who wield wands with basilisk skin core. Other Mr Potter, tell me do you feel a wand calling like your brother did?" Ollivander asked

"Harry it feels like when mom holds you" Tom explained

Closing his eyes Harry immediately knew what Tom meant, he walked to where Tom was and chose the box next to the place where Tom's had stood

"Curious, very curious. Mr Potter it seems you and your brother are going to do equally great things. The wand you hold was the last wand my grandfather created and it was his master piece, it however hasn't bonded with anyone. Ebony wood thirteen inches with a Hungarian horntail core, wonderfully powerful"

With that they paid and left the shop to get the rest of their school supplies, the boys were excited to get their pets next but they would get that last. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was next where the boys looked terrible bored but James wanted to surprise Lily by getting everything on the list, not just doing all the fun stuff and leaving the rest to her. Flourish and Blotts was pretty standard, they had pre-packaged the years books together. Sirius got each of the boys a copy of 1000 jinxes and hexes every wizard should know and a copy of Quidditch through the Ages. Last up they went into the pet store and let the boys wander around for a while. Neville found a grey Kneazle with blue eyes which he immediately knew he wanted, Frank persuaded him to look around a bit more before he made up his mind. Harry was watching a very grey bird in an old cage, he put his hand on the cage and the bird pecked it and before he could respond it burst into flames. The shop keeper came towards him

"I didn't do anything, it just bit me and burst into flames" he practically shouted

"No worries young man, you're extraordinarily lucky. This lady here is a white Phoenix, a family brought her in many years ago when her familiar died and she just stopped doing anything, now it seems you have a Phoenix for a familiar" he handed the cage to Harry while James smiled at his son, the moment didn't last very long. Because Tom came running with a Snake in his hands, it had red, black and white rings all down its body.

"Dad! Ronin wants to come home with us" Tom said holding up the snake for inspection

"That was the biggest hatchling we've ever had, the Scarlet King Snake is usually 3 to 7 inches. This one was 18 inches when it was born"

"Lily is going to kill the three of you, one White Phoenix and one Scarlet King Snake" Sirius laughed at the look on James's face.

They paid for everything and bid the Longbottom's farewell and walked through the floo and into their living room.

 **AN – Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will be the train ride and Hogwarts Sorting ceremony. Let me know what you think so far, the three boys will remain friends no matter which houses they are sorted into not that there won't be issues because there will be. On the topic of sorting give me your suggestions on which house Neville will be in, I have made up my mind on Harry and Tom but you may try and sway me**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Ok here we go again, Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Couple of changes Tom has dark blue eyes in this story, Harry does not wear glasses and Neville will be very different because as I see it his lack of confidence and general pudginess results from not having his parents to teach him and having no friends.**

 **Let's see where this takes us shall we?**

Chapter 2 – He ain't heavy…

The week was filled with three young wizards trying to learn as many of the spells in the books Sirius had bought them but before anyone could prepare them the first of September had arrived and Lily and Alice lead the three boys onto the platform for the first time.

"Now remember you three have to take care of each other" Alice said

"And listen to you teachers" Lily added. This speech had been repeated many times over the previous week. The boys loaded Tom's box with Ronin in it, Neville's cage with Skylar, his Kneazle, and Harry's empty cage, he had read that Phoenix would hunt for themselves and often flash away for a few hours, into the pet's compartment.

"And write every week, all three of you" Alice started again as they started boarding the train

"And try not to burn Hogwarts to the ground" Lily smiled to let them know everything would be okay. Tom hopped off the train and gave Lily one last hug, he'd been more affectionate since they told him the story.

"Go now, make your father and me proud" she kissed the top of his forehead

The three of them found a compartment and settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts while reading. The door opened and a bushy haired girl walked in with her trunk, she was wearing muggle clothes and looked exhausted already.

"Good morning, I am Hermione Granger" she smiled at them

"I'm Harry and this is Tom, my brother and Neville our friend. Do you need some help with your trunk?" she nodded while shaking each boy's hand. The three boys lifted the trunk and settled back into their seats

"So you're a muggleborn Hermione?" Tom asked. Lily had taught them about muggle customs and they even preferred muggle clothing when they were at home

"Yes are you three muggle born as well?" she asked

"No, all our parents are wizards" Neville smiled

"So are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Harry pressed

"I am, you must be so used to magic already having witnessed it your whole life" she asked resting her hands on the book in her lap

"No, we're just as excited. We've only been using wands for the last week and to make things worse mom and aunt Alice won't let us make potions other than healing ones" Harry replied

"That's amazing, I just found out last week that I was a witch" she said proudly

"So what are you reading?" Neville pointed to the book in her lap after a few moments of silence

"Hogwarts: A History" she held it up for inspection "What about you three?" she asked

"Tom and Harry are reading 1000 jinxes and hexes every wizard should know and I'm reading Potions: Closing the gap Brewing and Herbology" Neville held up a tattered book

"You three make it seem like I'm reading a children's book by comparison" she sighed

Neville got up and pulled another book from his trunk and handed it to her.

"Try this" he handed her a new book with the title Charms – A charming handbook

"I know the title seems funny but my mom and Aunt Lily recommend it"

"Thank you" she said treating the book with utmost care

The rest of the ride was quiet in the compartment until a girl with robes walked in

"You four might want to get ready we have about a half an hour left till we get to Hogsmead" the boys helped Hermione retrieve robes and once she left they got dressed as well. When they arrived at Hogsmead they heard a big man calling

"First years over here please!"

Moments later they were on boats crossing the lake, nothing could have prepared them for the magnificence of seeing the castle bathed in moonlight. They were ushered into a room and told to wait there by a stern looking lady

"Weasley, can your parents even afford to send another one of you here?" they heard a very obnoxious voice say

"Sod off Malfoy" the red head boy said. Hermione looked at Harry and Tom who both just shook their heads at her curious glance

"My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang but he felt I should have the chance to show idiots like you how to behave like a proper pureblood" he smirked and looked at the two boys standing next to him.

"Blaise and Theo here have already joined me, we will make sure that blood traitors like you are seen to" he sneered

The stern looking lady was back and lined them up alphabetically by surname and led them into the great hall. Tom slapped Harry on the shoulder

"We're finally here" he said the excitement clear in his voice

The sorting started and they seemed to be sorted almost evenly

"Hermione Granger"

"Gryffindor" the hat called

"Astoria Greengrass" the stern lady who they had come to know was called McGonagall

"Slytherin" the hat called and the girl hopped off the chair and walked past Harry and Tom and smiled at them. She had long blonde hair and the same green eyes that Harry had. Before they could say anything to the pretty girl McGonagall called again

"Daphne Greengrass" and another girl with long blonde hair sat down on the chair where her sister sat previously. She looked forward and Harry noticed that she had blue eyes.

"Slytherin!" she hopped up and went to join her sister

The sorting continued

"Padma Patil" McGonagall called again

"Gryffindor!"

"Parvati Patil. It seems we have many twins this year"

"Gryffindor"

"Harry Potter" Harry looked over to where Neville sat at the Ravenclaw table smiling

"Hmmm interesting, it has been a while since I have seen a mind so interesting. Well you better join your friend in Ravenclaw!" only the last word heard by the entire audience

"Thomas Potter" McGonagall smiled and Dumbledore sat forward watching for any sign of trouble

"Another twin, no a brother but not a twin. A thirst for knowledge and brave as well, hmmm a Parselmouth as well. Interesting, very interesting we'll you'll need good friends so better follow your brother to Ravenclaw!" again only the last word heard by everyone

Sitting next to one another and grinning like fools the boys settled into their new house, extremely glad they weren't separated.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to our new students and welcome back to the older students and staff. This year there will be changes in the curriculum as the world changes Hogwarts will attempt to teach our students to the best of our abilities. Professor Snape will teach Defence against the Dark arts and will rotate as a teacher in our new subject which will be Duelling, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick assist Professor Snape with it. Next we have managed to get Professor Slughorn to come out of retirement and he will be taking up the position as Potions Professor. Now lastly, no student is to go into the Forbidden Forest without a Professor accompanying them and students are reminded that there will be no spell casting in the hallways." and with that Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared on the table and everyone began digging in.

The three boys introduced themselves to the rest of the first years in their house; there was Lisa Turpin who had long blonde hair and was a skinny girl with dark eyes, Cho Chang who had dark eyes and hair and was Asian, Mandy Brocklehurst who had short light brown hair and looked very nervous. The boy seemed more relaxed, Terry Boot was constantly making jokes and Neville Harry and Tom all seemed happy with their house.

They looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione sitting between the Indian twins and chatting away. She saw Neville looking and waved. Misty, Harry's Phoenix, chose that very moment to flash in and land on his shoulder. Everyone marvelled at the white Phoenix while Harry made sure she was in good health. Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised to see another Phoenix in his life time, they were extremely rare creatures and a white one was almost unheard of, great things would come from the Potters.

"Now everyone make your way to your dorms and have a wonderful year!" Dumbledore smiled

"First years follow me" the same girl who had spoken to them on the train stood next to a bald boy

They followed the two prefects up a set of stairs and down a corridor before they got to a portrait.

"Now this Portrait will give you a riddle or a question to get into the common room, from there you will be able to make your way into your rooms. Let's hear it then My Lady?"

"What breaks when you say it?" The portrait asked

"Silence" the prefect answered and the door swung open

"My name is Penelope Clearwater and this is Craig Shacklebolt, we will be your prefects if anything is bothering you let us know. Now off you go. Goodnight all"

"Your pets and belongings are already upstairs, boys up to the right and girls up to the left" the bald boy said

Once they settled in the boys closed their eyes and fell asleep with high hopes for the year that awaited them.

 **AN – Thanks for reading. This should be the average length of the chapters going forward, hopefully I will update every two days or so!**

 **Ten points to the first person who can guess the name of the song name that the title comes from.**

 **Next Chapter will be first week of classes and the first flying lesson...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Ok here we go again, Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Let's see where this takes us shall we?**

Chapter 3 – School days

Harry, Tom and Neville walked into the great hall just after seven. The hall was still relatively empty, their first class was potions with Professor Slughorn and they wanted to be early, so they took seats halfway down the table and started dishing breakfast. Tom and Neville were taking bets on who would make the Quidditch team first, a notice had been posted that all years were allowed to attend try outs this year and all three boys decided to try out. Harry watched as people filtered into the hall. The Greengrass sisters walked in and looked around before making their way to the three boys, Harry nudged Tom in the side as warning.

"Good morning. I'm Astoria and this is my sister Daphne, you're the Potter's and Longbottom right?" the green eyed girl asked

"Good morning, yes we are. I'm Tom and this is my brother" he said while messing up Harry's already messy hair "And this is Neville who is the second best chaser"

"Who is the first?" Daphne asked Harry

"Tom likes to think that he is" He smiled at the girl with the blue eyes

"I don't think so Harry, I know it and you'll see it at try outs" he slapped Harry on the back

"Any way it was nice officially meeting you, our father always says yours is an excellent Auror" Astoria said

"We'll pass on the message. Say do you know where the potions lab is?" Tom asked

"It's close to the Slytherin dorms. We have potions first, we'll come get you before we leave" Daphne said to Harry

"Thanks!" he smiled at her

They watched them leave and then Tom and Neville continued their argument. Hermione walked into the hall looking sad and carrying Neville's book.

"Morning" she said

"What's wrong Hermione?" Neville asked pushing his plate away from himself

"People in my house keep saying that I can't be friends with you three. Because I need to show house loyalty, but Padma and Parvati say that they'll stick by me no matter what. I can't stop talking to you, you three were my first friends" Hermione almost sobbed

"Who says you can't be friends with people outside your house" Tom asked already angry

"It's mostly Ronald, but Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle seem to agree with him" she said

"We'll speak to them Hermione. Don't worry, everything will be okay" Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled and made her way to where Parvati and Padma were sitting

Tom looked at Harry and he nodded in response, Neville knew what that communication meant. He saw it when they were playing at a river and three muggles started throwing rocks at the three of them. Tom gave Harry that look and Harry nodded, they dodged the rocks until they were close enough to the boys and then Tom pushed one into the river while Harry threw a rock at the biggest boy knocking him out completely. Neville watched them take the three boys down even though they were bigger than them, later Neville would learn that Sirius and James taught the boys to fight muggle style.

"Remember you promised not to get into too much trouble" Neville said hoping to keep it to a conversation

"We'll make sure we get into just enough trouble then" Tom smirked

"Let's go Potter's" Astoria called when she was about ten steps away

They walked down to the dungeons discussing which classes they were most looking forward to Astoria and Tom were looking forward to Charms, Harry was looking forward to Defence against the dark arts and Daphne and Neville were looking forward to Herbology. When they reached the labs they saw that each table had two seats. Another girl named Tracey who was in Slytherin was already at a desk; she greeted Daphne and Astoria and introduced herself to the three boys

"So you decided to skip breakfast to be early hey Trace?" Astoria teased

"I just want to make a good impression" she blushed

Neville took the seat next to her and started telling her about a book he'd been reading regarding the understanding of how ingredients reacted to one another. Tom shook his head and pulled Astoria to a desk in the back.

"Shall we find a desk as well?" Daphne asked

"Sure" Harry said and chose a table close to the back but away from Tom and Astoria

"So what position do you play Harry?" She asked as she took out her writing materials and textbook

"Seeker but I'm a decent chaser as well, I make a fine keeper when those two need to practice but I'm only trying out as a seeker. Do you like Quidditch?" he smiled at her, giving her his undivided attention

"I'm terrified of flying but Astoria loves it, she plays keeper and she plans on trying out as well. But I love watching Quidditch" she said.

"My dad takes us to matches when he gets time and it is an amazing game to watch but so much more fun to play" he said. More people had come into the class room and gave Harry, Tom and Neville strange looks for sitting with the three Slytherin girls. Professor Slughorn walked into the class just in time.

"How nice it is to see the houses mixing, today we will be doing theory for a potion we will be brewing in our next class. Work with your partners and make sure you understand the instruction and what each ingredient does. We will start on page seven of the textbook, you have half the class to study the potion and instructions and we'll have a test at the end of class. This is how each week will be, first class we'll focus on theory and the second class will be a practical application" he paused for a bit before continuing.

"Now off you go, Page seven" he made his way back to the desk in the front of the class room

"This is an extremely useful potion, my mom showed us how to brew it" Tom pointed out to Astoria "So the six of us should do extremely well, though Neville and Tracey might be the best since Neville is better at Potions than me and Harry"

"Why though?" Astoria asked while copying down the instructions

"He really understands how the ingredients affect one another" Tom replied pulling out Neville's favourite book and giving it to Astoria "This is a copy of his favourite book, it should help us with the tests Professor Slughorn plans on giving to us" he handed her the book

"Seems like your parents really taught you guys a lot, my dad only taught us basic shields and mom taught us some Herbology and some cleaning spells but nothing else"

"Stick with us, we'll take you places" Tom smiled and Astoria gave him a half hug

The rest of the class went smoothly until Professor Slughorn handed out the tests and there was a general groan of displeasure from the class except for six students who looked forward to it. After potions they had Herbology and then Care of magical Creatures. Both Tom and Harry were getting frustrated about not being able to use their wands for Magic, but they did enjoy Care of magical Creatures as Hagrid told everyone to bring their pets to the next class and present them to everyone.

Eventually lunch time arrived and the six students made their way to the great hall, once they said goodbye to the Slytherin girls Harry and Tom made their way to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They said hi and told her that they had Charms with the Gryffindor's later and agreed to meet at the door so that they could go together

"What are you three bookworms doing here?" Ronald said as he walked into the room

"Talking to Hermione" Tom replied slipping his satchel off his shoulder and Harry followed suit, one of their fathers colleagues always said 'Constant Vigilance' and they knew what it meant, keep track of your surrounding

"Well that ends today! Go speak to the snakes if you need to but leave the Gryffindor's alone" Ronald said stepping forward so that he was in arms reach of Harry. Harry offered his hand to Ronald

"Please to meet you Mr Granger, I do apologise for bothering your daughter" Harry said smiling at Ronald

"What!? I'm not her father" Ronald spluttered

"Then stop acting like it" Harry said coldly, Ronald stepped back shocked that he heard such menace from the boy who was still smiling at him. Ronald gathered his goons and walked further down the table. Hermione, Padma and Parvati were laughing rather loudly at the show they were privileged to

"And they say I'm harsh" Tom said picking up both satchels and walking back to the Ravenclaw table. When they got to Charms Hermione sat next to Harry and they watched Neville and Tom continue their debate on who would make a better chaser between the two of them

"Harry?" Hermione asked pulling him out of his thoughts

"Hmmm?"

"Are you good at flying?" she asked

"I'm better than both of those two, faster at least. Why?"

"I'm worried that I may be terrible at it and I was wondering if you could help me"

"Sure, we have flying after this and we'll see how you do and from there we can decide how best to help you" he offered. She nodded enthusiastically and kissed his cheek

Professor Flitwick walked into the class and made his way to the podium in the front of the class; Frank had told the boys how amazing the professor was in duels. Harry was looking forward to the duelling classes. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and began

"Okay class today we will be doing the Levitation charm. The wand motion is a swish and flick and the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Now try it on your feathers" he demonstrated it to them and walked around the class watching them attempting it

Harry and Tom were racing their feathers around the class when they both crashed into the back of Ronald.

"Wonderful Messer's Potter" Professor Flitwick exclaimed "Those are beautiful wands, may I ask what your wands are made of?" he asked

"Mine is Ebony with Hungarian Horntail heartstring and Tom's is Ebony with basilisk skin" Harry replied watching Neville and Hermione get the charm right

"Wonderful craftsmanship" He answered

"Professor Flitwick, will you consider giving Tom, Neville and I some extra lessons on duelling?"

"Let me think about it, I'll give you an answer next week okay?"

"Thanks Professor" Harry smiled. Watching the rest of the class Harry understood what his dad and Sirius had been telling them all these years. Purebloods were used to magic and they didn't think it was as amazing as muggleborns did and that's what made them complacent. Sirius and his dad always told them to ask more questions and explore the subject matter. The class ended and only Cho Chang had gotten the charm right as well. Walking down to the Quidditch pitch had everyone excited, only few families would teach their children to use broom so even many of the purebloods were excited. All the first years had this class together Harry was happy to see Daphne even though she looked terrified at the prospect of flying.

Madam Hooch was waiting on the field for them

"Now, who here can fly already?" she asked and a few hands when up "Okay show me what you have then"

Harry, Tom, Malfoy, Astoria, Neville and Ronald got their brooms and made laps around the field and then landed again

"Ok that was excellent, you may continue doing laps or you may assist you fellow classmates. Now those of you who can't fly stand next to your brooms and say up"

A few shouts of up went round and Daphne's broom flew to her hand, she paled that it happened so quickly. Harry went to her side and offered his help

"Do you want to take a lap around the field with me?" he offered

"I don't know Harry, I'm scared" she said

"Let's try and if you want me to land I will. Hermione needs some help as well" he pointed to Hermione and she had the same terrified look on her face.

"Okay let's try" he shifted forward on his broom and let her get on the back. She held on tight and they made their way around the pitch and she enjoyed the flight around watching her sister race Tom around the field with a smirk on her face. They ended up flying around until the end of the lesson which ended just before dinner. Harry landed and received a hug from Daphne before she joined her sister who was making her way up to the castle Harry found Hermione being helped by Neville

"I'm sorry I kind of ditched you Hermione" he said

"It's okay; I know you were just helping a friend"

"Suuuuurrreee a friend" Harry heard Tom shout as he approached

"Idiot!" he replied

"I hope you're not going to be flying so slowly tomorrow. You'll never make the team"

"Definitely not! I'm going to make you two look like broken Quaffles"

"Come on you three. I'm hungry"

The four of them made their way to the castle and chatting away about tomorrow morning's Quidditch try outs

 **AN – Thanks for reading. This chapter fought me a bit. Review and let me know how you liked it.**

 **Also let me know who you should make the house team. Next Chapter will be Quidditch try outs**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Sorry about the delay, life got in the way.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 4 – Try outs**

Quidditch try outs were scheduled for the Tuesday; for the Slytherin's it was 7 – 9 and then Hufflepuff's were scheduled for 9 – 11. Ravenclaw's were scheduled for the afternoon 12 to 2 and the Gryffindor's would have the last slot from 2 – 4; Dumbledore had cancelled classes so that everyone could try out for their house team. He used the time to call a staff meeting to discuss the duelling classes.

Harry, Tom and Neville walked down to the Quidditch pitch for the try outs, when they arrived at the pitch, it seemed like the entire house was there to try and make the team

"Alright everybody gather round, now as some of you may know last years teams consisted only of seventh years and it was no different from the rest of the houses. So Wood, Flint, McKinney and I went to the headmaster and requested that everyone be allowed to play this year" Kingsley said

"Now first we are going to do some basic flying, everyone collect a broom and split into groups of ten" he ordered

Eventually everyone was in a group and the flying began one group at time. They had to do sprints first and it was clear that many of the people had never really flown a broom properly before, very few of them could accelerate quickly enough. Kingsley blew his whistle and everyone gathered around again, this time however he made his way through them and started telling some people to leave because they were being cut. There were 17 left waiting to hear the following instructions

"Now I know some of you here have a position you think you are good at playing but I will decide what role you will have in this team. All the positions are up for the taking, except for keeper which is my job" at this another two people left leaving only fifteen

"Now everyone on your brooms, I 'm going to release 5 snitches whoever catches the most will be our seeker" he blew his whistle and everyone took to the air. When he blew his whistle there was a mad rush of activity as all fifteen players darted around the field looking for a snitch

Harry found two at the goal posts close to the ground, he dived and caught one quickly as the other one raced away. Shoving the caught snitch into his pocket he took of chasing the evading one, Tom saw what his brother was doing and started chasing as well. The snitch started a vertical climb and Harry immediately followed, pressing his body flat to the school broom to gain more speed he eventually caught up to the snitch and grabbed it before Tom could catch up.

"How many do you have?" Tom asked when he reached the same altitude as Harry

"Two, I need one more to be certain of my victory. Why are you chasing them anyway?"

"To give you a hard time, now let's see if I can deny you a victory brother" Tom spoke and then flew away. Harry stayed watching the field; no one seemed to be following a snitch they were all flying around searching. Harry decided to try something he had seen in a match a couple of time. Pushing his broom into a dive he chased an imaginary snitch and the rest of the field started following his trajectory, Tom and Neville were the quickest behind him the rest were on their tails. As he was diving he did see another snitch in the stands but what really caught his attention was that there were two blondes in the stands. He barrel rolled and started for the stands and urging his broom to go faster, getting closer and closer to the stands he saw that he would have to stretch to catch the snitch or he would crash into the seats. He flipped up side down and crossed his legs to hold onto the broom and stretched his body to full length catching the third snitch, he heard someone shriek and assumed it was Daphne. When he straightened up again he saw that she was laying between the seats in the stands and Astoria was laughing at her. Kingsley blew his whistle and everyone returned to the ground.

"So how many does each of you have?"

Cho had caught one and another boy who Harry didn't recognise had another, he raised his hand with three and passed them to Kingsley.

"Fine flying there Potter, you're our new seeker. Now go sit in the stands while the rest of them fight for the other five spots" Harry hopped on the broom and flew to where he saw Daphne and Astoria, when he landed Daphne punched his arm and then hugged him

"You almost killed me idiot and you almost killed yourself" she fumed while her sister was still laughing

"Congratulations Harry, I'm glad I made keeper because I wouldn't want to be a seeker up against you" Astoria said after she managed to calm down. Daphne gave him another hug and congratulated him as well.

Tom watched his brother join the blondes and get punched before he focused on what Kingsley was saying

"Each of you will get a chance to hit the bludgers at the floating targets. Now everyone up" Tom took to the skies not excited at having to try out for everything. A half an hour later they all landed again with Matthew Goode and Matthew Stevens making the cut for the beaters since they hit all the targets and managed to smash them completely.

"Now the twelve of you are going to fight it out for chaser, it is a difficult position as you have to dodge bludgers and manage to score enough to make the other team seeker useless. So now that you have been tired out by the rest of the drills we'll have a 6 on 6 game and the beaters will try and knock all of you off your brooms. You'll have a half an hour to play and there won't be a keeper instead I'll do this" He waved his wand and the hoops decreased in size so that a quaffle could barely squeeze through

"You can thank Professor Flitwick for that added difficulty" Kingsley laughed at the faces of the last twelve

He threw the quaffle up and Tom managed to get it first and passed it over to a teammate who barely managed to stay on his broom after catching the throw, she immediately had to duck to evade a bludgers aimed at her, she dropped the Quaffle and Neville swooped in and caught it. He didn't make it very far before his broom was kicked by someone and he started spinning and lost the Quaffle. They reached the 25 minute mark and no one had managed to score a single goal, they were all dead tired but were still trying to get ahead but Kingsley had already chosen his three chasers and two reserves. Tom got the Quaffle and sped across the field, flying low to the ground and waiting for the rest to give chase but no one did, and they waited for him to come back up instead. He reached the goal posts and twirled up around them until he got to the hoop and shoved the ball through scoring the only goal. Kingsley blew his whistle shortly afterward and the remaining twelve landed completely exhausted.

Harry watched his friend and brother struggle for half an hour and was impressed with the tenacity he saw from them. Astoria mentioned that she was looking forward to playing against Tom. She predicted that he would make the team and Neville wouldn't

"Why do you say so?" Daphne asked

"Because he isn't daring enough, he choses the safer path instead of going all out which is fine if you're playing a scrap together game with your friends but not when there is a trophy or a place on a team at stake" she explained and Harry had to agree with her. They watched the players disperse and Tom came flying towards them while Neville walked back to the castle

"So I guess it's time to write Sirius and tell him he owes us two brooms?" Harry asked

"Of course and they released the Nimbus two thousand over the weekend. So you know what he is going to get us" Tom landed and high fived Harry

"Congratulations on making the team Potter, I can't wait for the first Ravenclaw/Slytherin game" Astoria stuck out her tongue at Tom.

"Oh you're going to regret that Greengrass" Tom started chasing her leaving the school broom behind. They ran down the stairs and onto the field, Harry and Daphne watched their siblings act crazy.

"So why does Astoria call him Potter and me Harry?" Harry asked

"Because they have their playful rivalry" Daphne explained

"Let's go find Neville; I want to make sure he's alright. Do you want to fly?" Harry gestured to the brooms laying next to them. Daphne nodded stiffly, she did want to try and show him that she could be brave like he was. They mounted the brooms and flew low and slow towards the castle and found Neville as he reached the entrance doors

"Neville!" Harry shouted as he dismounted and helped Daphne do the same

"Harry, congratulations on making seeker" Neville smiled

"Thanks" Harry grinned "Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, I didn't make the team but it was fun playing with everyone. I think we are going to have a strong team this year and next" he analysed

"Maybe you should ask Madam Hooch if you can commentate the matches?" Daphne suggested

"Of course, that's a brilliant idea Daph" Harry smiled at her

Together the three of them went inside to find Hermione and try and get ahead weeks work.

 **AN- Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – Sorry about the delay, life got in the way. I have finished my Minor Dissertations Research Proposal which was consuming my writing time at a ridiculous pace. But you didn't come here to read my excuses now did you?**

 **This one goes out to two reviewers; TheBestWendsday and white collar black wolf**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 5 – Revelations**

On Friday the three boys were making their way down to the care of magical creature's class which was held outside Hagrid's hut. Ronin was slithering inside Tom's robes moving from arm to arm. Misty sat proudly on Harry's shoulder and Skylar was running alongside them. Class started and Harry went first explaining everything he knew about White Phoenixes

"And although White Phoenix tears can heal, they can only heal their Familiars or someone their familiars love. Thank you" he concluded and made his way back to his friends. Daphne and Astoria had identical owls and made their presentation together, once they were finished Daphne stood next to Harry and their pets were 'talking' to one another. The rest of the class presented their pets and three or four people had kneazle's but only Neville's was still very young. Tom stepped up to finish off the presentations

" _Come out Ronin, everyone is waiting to see you_ " he spoke in Parseltongue while raising his hand and that's when Ronin made his appearance which shocked many in the audience

"So this is Ronin, he is a Scarlet King Snake, he was the biggest hatchling in his group. Usually the species starts out at 3 to 7 inches before growing to 18 to 25 inches in length; Ronin here was 18 inches when he was born and will probably end up being 40 inches in length. He is both non poisonous and non venomous, he is dangerous because he is very strong and quick. _Ronin scare them a little_ " he finished in Parseltongue and then Ronin slithered towards the students as quickly as possible and screams were heard all the way up to the headmasters office. Dumbledore came down to the class to inspect but by the time he arrived Ronin was back in Tom's hands

"You should be in Slytherin Potter, he was the only Parselmouth!" Draco shouted

"I am a descendant of Slytherin but that by no means dictates where I should be placed Malfoy!" Tom said very calmly

"Your family and the Longbottoms will be the first to go once Grindelwald takes over the Magical world"

"Mr Malfoy that will be enough, detention with me for two weeks starting tonight" Albus dragged Malfoy away

"Alright then, thank you to everyone for showing off your pets, next week we will be looking at a unicorn. So everyone needs to study up on them. Now off you go, enjoy the weekend" Hagrid dismissed them

All the students got their pets back to their dormitories and rushed off to lunch, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria sat at the Ravenclaw table with the boys, they were discussing their potions class which was next when Hermione approached them.

"Hi guys" she looked sad once again

"Hermione who is it?" Tom asked

"Ronald, he keeps mocking me when you guys aren't around" she sat down next to Daphne who put an arm around her. Tom and Harry looked up to see where the red head was; he was shoving food into his mouth while talking to Crabbe and Goyle who were doing the same

Tom stood, pulled his robes straight and walked over to the others and was quickly followed by Harry. The three boys didn't notice Tom standing behind them so he cleared his throat and they nearly choked on their food

"Ronald, Vincent and Gregory this is your last warning, leave Hermione Granger alone or you will have hell to pay" Tom stared at them

"I'm sorry Mr Granger I will not bother your daughter anymore" Ronald smirked and Harry pulled out a piece of parchment

"I might not be her father Ronald but we have wrote him and he agrees that our family knows better than him and his wife so they put Hermione into the care of the Potter House, now do you have anything further to say or can we drop this matter?" Ronald wavered, he didn't know if Harry was bluffing or if the piece of parchment really said what he said it did. Harry used the same cold tone he had last time so Ronald felt it was best to drop the matter

"Okay"

"Thank you Ronald" Tom said and lead Harry back to their table

"You wrote my parents?" Hermione asked quietly

"Not at all, this is just a piece of paper Daphne and I used in potions on Monday to keep track of everything we needed to do later" Harry said and the seven of them burst out laughing

"Never play poker against my brother, you will lose every time" Tom commented before grabbing something to eat

"What's poker?" Astoria asked and Neville explained how the game worked. Lunch went by quickly and three Slytherin's and three Ravenclaw's made their way to the potions labs for their practical. When they stepped into the lab they noticed the tables had a small cauldron on them and ingredients next to them

"Come in come in" Professor Slughorn called

"Each pair will now prepare their potion that we researched during the week, but first let me collect everyone's homework" he walked around the class and everyone handed him a copy of the homework they had done

"Now off you go" and they started preparing their potions

"So what are you doing this weekend Daph?" Harry asked while inspecting the cauldron making sure it was clean

"Finish up my homework assignments that we got this week and then probably read. What about you?" she asked

"I have Quidditch practise tomorrow morning then I'll join you in the library to finish up my assignments, how about we explore the castle on Sunday? My dad and Uncle said that there is so much more to the castle than what we usually use" he added in a few ingredients and stirred slowly

"Sure, can Tracey and Tori come along?" she asked

"Of course, I think Tom and Neville are asking them the same thing right now" he pointed over to where his brother was talking to Astoria and then pointed over to Neville.

"Then yes!" she smiled

Tom turned up the heat of his cauldron and started stirring, Astoria watched him finishing off the potion and then switch the heat off completely.

"That's not what the potions book says but it is what your book says" she noted. They had a bet going about how many differences they would find over the course of the year, Tom said more than a hundred and she thought it would be a very small number so she went with 20. Today alone they had found 22 differences, they were all minor and wouldn't change the quality or effectiveness of the potion but it would save time or make the process simpler

"So I win Tori" Tom smiled at her

"Not yet, I have lost but you haven't won yet" she poked him in the side

"Ok fine, so what did your parents say about making Keeper?" he asked while cleaning the instruments

"My dad was happy and he said that he was going to buy me a broom this weekend. My mom isn't happy because she thinks a lady shouldn't put herself in danger like I am" she shrugged her shoulders as she said the last part

"Well, if they come out to any of the games they'll see how amazing you are. That is unless it's a Ravenclaw game" he laughed

"Very funny, what do your parents think?" She filled a vial for submission

"Extremely happy, dad thinks I'll beat his record because I got chosen to be on the team in first year whereas he only got selected in third year. Sirius is happy because he gets to buy Harry and me brooms which will trounce the competition. And my mom is similar to yours, she doesn't want us to get hurt"

"There's no telling what could happen so she better come prepared. I'd like to meet all three of them"

"Sure!" he replied

"Okay time's up! The potion can be used to cure many poisons. Who thinks that they have done well enough to cure someone?" he asked and sic hands went up

"Okay then, will the three boys take this mild poison. It should cause some light headedness and a fever. Don't worry I do have a cure for the poisons if the brewed potions don't work"

Neville, Harry and Tom drank the poison and sat down immediately. Each of their partners brought a sample of the potion and let them drink it.

All three felt fine after ward

"Well done then everyone, a hundred points each to Ravenclaw and Slytherin for excellent work. You may all pack up and leave" The six friends grabbed their bags and made their way to the dorm rooms to spend the rest of the day relaxing.

The next morning at breakfast Daphne and Astoria greeted them from the Slytherin table

"So Tracey said she'd join us later what about the twins" Neville asked

"Tori is in as well"

"And so is Daphne. But that's not what I'm concerned about, we wrote Sirius on Tuesday and he still hasn't settled his side of the deal" Harry spoke as if he was pointing out a great conspiracy

"Calm down Sherlock, look there" Tom pointed to the two owls flying in with rather large packages

They dropped them in front of Harry and Tom and they quickly got to work opening them. Tom inspected his broom and quickly looked at Harry's

"There's a note as well"

 _Pronglets_

 _Do us proud on these. Prongs and I will be there for all the games and we hope to see quite a show_

 _Yours in Mischief_

 _Padfoot_

Harry and Tom rushed out of the hall leaving their untouched breakfast and made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Each boy mounted their Nimbus 2000 and did a few laps around the field before noticing Daphne and Neville in the stands, that's when Astoria joined them in the skies on her Cleansweep Seven. They sped around the field until the Ravenclaw practices were scheduled to start and Daphne left with Astoria to get started on their work.

 **AN- Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN –I started writing this chapter last week already and somehow between everything that happened over the weekend and during this week I can't believe it's almost been a week since my last update. A reviewer asked when I normally update, I don't know is the answer. Sorry but it's true; it might be a week or a few hours between update.**

 **MaiWishes, as TheBestWendsday pointed out, this is a Fanfic and sticking to the book would be plagiarism. If you do not like it then do me a favour and do not read. And by the way I loved all 7 books and 8 movies. I do however like thinking "What if…" and that's why this and many other stories exist.**

 **TheBestWendsday THANK YOU for the support there! Ten points to you!**

 **But anyway here we go for…**

 **Chapter 6 - Information**

The following week went quickly for Tom and he found himself sitting next to Astoria on Saturday morning thinking about how little he saw Neville and Harry this week.

"Tori, have you seen much of Daph, Harry, Hermione or Neville this week?" he asked as she passed him the juice

"Except for classes not much, I know Daphne and Harry were working on their potion assignment and he is teaching her to fly. Neville was helping Professor Sprout with the new greenhouse and Hermione helped with that" Astoria thought

"I'm wondering whether they just don't want to be with us anymore" Tom pretended to be sad

"Come on Tommy let's go fly a bit?" she pulled him up and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They took off and started racing one another

Tom loved flying because he felt so free like nothing would ever catch him except Harry and now Astoria, he watched her pass him once more and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. They stopped behind the goal posts and started talking again

"You know, I like flying with you Tommy" she turned so that she was facing him "I almost feel bad that Ravenclaw is going to lose to Slytherin" she smiled

"I like flying with you too Tori" he simply replied

"Look who decided to come and watch the show" she pointed over his left shoulder. He turned and saw Harry flying with Daphne on the back of his broom

"Harry!" Tom shouted, realising how much he missed his brother

"Tom, Tori" He greeted with a smile "Are we going to be race?" he challenged

"Not if you're carrying Daphne" Astoria spoke very protectively

"Of course not, I need to keep Blue eyes safe. Otherwise I'll have you to deal with" Harry rolled his eyes at the last statement

"You better believe it Harry, so go drop her off and then I can beat both Potters" Astoria smirked

"Ten Galleons" Tom wagered

"Fine by me, it'll be sad when you have to write mom and dad for more money" Harry started towards the nearest stand. Daphne hopped off when they go to the stand and gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"So three laps?" Astoria asked

"Yeah and let's try and keep it clean, no need to be visiting Madam Pomfrey" Harry smiled pushing his hair back ward

Harry took his place and Daphne counted them down

"Go!" she shouted and they took off down the first straight. No one had an advantage over the other until they got to the corner where Astoria and Tom slowed and Harry continued speeding through the bend and completed the turn into the next straight of the oval. Tom and Astoria pushed to try and catch up to Harry but neither could get close. The next turn was more of the same with Harry extending his lead even further. He decided to have some fun and spun his broom upside down and took the next corner that way, much to Daphne's displeasure. He flipped right way up and continued speeding past Daphne for the second time. When he hit the final straight he stood on his broom and surfed over the finish line. Tom and Astoria crossed the line together thoroughly peeved that Harry had beat them so soundly, Harry picked Daphne up and after she hit his shoulder and held him close before climbing onto the back

"Are you crazy Potter? Did you once slow down?" Astoria was shouting

"Nope, that's why I am a seeker and that's why Slytherin is going to lose" he smiled as he left them behind and flew towards the ground.

Neville and Hermione were drinking some pumpkin juice while taking a break from helping Professor Sprout with the new greenhouse.

"You know Neville I was thinking about the book you gave me and I was wondering how many other authors actually pay attention to stuff like that" she shrugged

"I don't know Mione; I guess it depends on what the person needed to know. My dad, Uncle James and Sirius are working on a book of defensive spells for Witches and kids because there are many witches and young kids who don't know how to defend themselves in case of an attack from thieves. They came up with it because they are Aurors who have to deal with those crimes sometimes" Neville explained

"So you're saying that necessity is the mother of invention?"

"Exactly, if no one needs it then it probably doesn't exist" he shrugged

"So can I meet your parents when they come up for the Ravenclaw game?" she asked

"Sure, I wrote them about you already. Well you, Daphne and Astoria and mom seems keen on meeting all three of you"

"Okay you two, time to get back to work, let's plant the Dittany now" Professor Sprout said as she levitated some pots towards the middle of the room

 **AN- Short one I know. Next will be the Slytherin VS Ravenclaw Quidditch match and maybe a duelling class. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker, I also have another story I'm considering, if you want to take a look at it just PM me (Fair warning, it's an extremely rough draft)**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – Two chapters in two days! Yes it's not a dream people**

 **So I made a mistake in an earlier chapter. The Quidditch captain for the Ravenclaw's is Craig Shacklebolt not Kingsley Shacklebolt (Who is his father, DUH). I'll fix that chapter soon**

 **Here we go for**

 **Chapter 7 – Competition**

The month of October passed without any real hiccups and soon enough the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game was ready to be played. Harry and Tom woke early on Saturday morning, got dressed in their Quidditch robes and made their way down to breakfast where they ate toast and some orange juice.

"So you're up against Astoria today hey Tommy?" Harry tried making conversation

"Yeah, I hope everything goes well. I want to win but I don't want her to lose too badly"

"Look!" Harry stood and ran to his father who walked in wearing a Gryffindor scarf

"Dad, where's mom and Sirius?" Tom asked after hugging James

"They're on their way, Frank and Alice met Neville at the entrance with a lovely young lady. So where are your lovely Greengrass ladies" he looked around

"There they are" Harry pointed towards the exit and Daphne wearing jeans and a warm top and Astoria was wearing her Quidditch gear already. They saw the boys and made their way over to them

"Morning Harry" Daphne slipped in under his left arm "Hi Mr Potter" she smiled

"Morning Ms Greengrass, you don't play Quidditch?" James asked

"No Mr Potter, I was really scared of flying but Harry has been helping me with that" she explained

"Harry?! Aren't you terrified with how he flies?" James asked genuinely shocked, Harry had broken both his arms already

"He flies slower when I'm along for the ride but I'm not sure I'd want to fly with him when he flies like he will be today" she explained

"What position do you play Ms Greengrass?" he asked looking at Astoria

"Please call me Astoria Mr Potter, it becomes very confusing when people are talking to both of us" she smiled

"Nice to meet you Astoria"

"You too Mr Potter, I play Keeper which means I'll be up against Tommy here" she nudged Tom

"Astoria! Let's go!" Flint shouted

"Well I'm off, see you all later" she ran towards the exit

James smiled at the three kids in front of him

"Tom I think we should start heading down as well" Harry said

"Sure, see you later Dad" he gave James a hug

"Good luck Harry and be safe" Daphne gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, he turned to James to get a hug and then made his way down to the locker rooms

"So Daphne, you don't mind if I call you Daphne right?"

"Not at all Mr Potter" she replied as they left the great hall

"Is your sister not too small to be playing keeper?" he asked

"She might be, but she is very quick on a broom. The other day the three of them raced on their brooms and she could keep up with Tom" Daphne explained

"That is quick; I'm guessing neither of them could keep up with Harry?" James smiled

"He is something else Mr Potter" she nodded

"I know, I don't know where he gets it. Both Sirius and I were chasers and his mother hates flying"

They continued their polite conversation until they made their way up to different stands. The stands filled quickly and James was soon surrounded by Frank, Alice, Lily and Sirius. Suddenly a voice burst forth

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'm Neville Longbottom and I'll be your commentator for what is shaping up to be an interesting matchup" there was a ripple of applause.

"First out is the Slytherin team, Captain Marcus Flint, who is their star chaser, leads them out. Seeker Draco Malfoy, Keeper Astoria Greengrass, Chasers Wendy Stevens, John Matthews and Beaters Trevor Slade and Owen McQueen and they are wearing the darker green uniform today" there was applause for the Slytherin team

"Now it's the Ravenclaw team, leading them out is Captain and Keeper Craig Shacklebolt who is followed by Beaters Matthew Goode and Matthew Stevens, older brother of Wendy Stevens. Chasers Thomas Potter, William Spear and Jack Willshire and last out is Seeker Harry Potter" there was a bigger applause for the Ravenclaw's

"Madam Hooch releases the balls and we're off. Tom has the quaffle and passes it to Jack who drops it to William who shoots. Denied by Astoria, she throws it out to Flint who goes on the attack and takes a long shot which is punched away by Shacklebolt. William has it and races down the field, he dodges a bludger but drops the ball which is picked up by Wendy who darts through the field and fakes a shot and passes to Flint who shoots but it's caught by Kingsley. It seems like he is everywhere today folks. Wait it seems like the seekers are after something" Neville was enjoying his time in the commentators seat

Harry was tearing after the snitch but Malfoy pulled on the back of his broom and he lost the snitch while recovering

"Come on that was a dirty play" Sirius shouted

"Didn't stop you from doing when we played" James said

"Flint has a beaters bat and he takes out Shacklebolt, he is down and Madam Hooch stops play, he is being carried off the field. Ravenclaw doesn't have a reserve keeper folks. Ravenclaw will be playing with one player short and play is restarted. Flint has the ball and throws it to Wendy who passes it to John who shoots towards the open goal. And Harry kicks it away!" The audience went crazy

"Tom has the quaffle now and passes it to Jack who scores. 10-0 Ravenclaw! Flint grabs the Quaffle and makes his way to the goal and it looks like Harry Potter is going to be playing keeper and Seeker."

"That's my boy!" James roared

The game continued at the same pace for the next hour and the Slytherin team was showing signs of wear

"It's 170 Ravenclaw to 90 Slytherin ladies and Gentlemen"

That was when Harry abandoned the Keeper post and started climbing on his Nimbus; Draco wasn't paying attention and had no time to catch up. It seemed like the entire game had stopped to watch Harry. The snitch dived before Harry could reach it and he followed it once more. It zoomed past Astoria and hovered behind her, Harry realised to late that he wouldn't be able to stop so he dived hard and started chasing the snitch again, now Malfoy had caught up and they were racing after the snitch which was heading towards the other goal posts it zoomed through the goal and Malfoy swerved but Harry darted straight through after the snitch, stretched out and caught the snitch.

"Harry has caught the snitch Ravenclaw wins 320 to 90 and that's it ladies and gentlemen"

The teams landed and shook hands, before Harry could do anything else he was being held so tight by Daphne

"You're so crazy!" she shouted so he could hear

Tom gave him a hug and they made their way over to their parents who were waving at them

"Time for mom to give you grief about that last stunt" Tom laughed before they reached their parents who immediately pulled them into an embrace

"That was amazing boys, Harry those Keeper skills! Wow. You both made us very proud"

"Let's go get Neville then we can all have lunch" Lily smiled at the boys and her smiled broadened when she saw that Harry was holding Daphne's hand in his free one and in her other hand was the snitch he had caught

 **AN- Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **And yes James was wearing a Gryffindor scarf; he was one of the Brave Lions after all**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows**

 **Here we go for**

 **Chapter 8 – Trouble**

Everyone was walking down the first floor corridor on Sunday morning after the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game. Ronin was slithering in front of them while Tom explained everything

"So when I was late to Potions on Friday because Ronin insisted on coming with. So on my way down he could sense something in the girl's bathroom" he concluded as they arrived outside the girl's bathroom

"So you want to go inside?" Hermione asked

"Not yet no, I want you three to go in with Ronin and just let him move around for a bit then we can decide what to do after that"

Astoria opened the door for Ronin and the rest of them followed. Harry and Neville were talking about the possibility of what Ronin sensed

"It has to be another snake" Neville argued

"I agree but what if it's bigger than Ronin and it could be dangerous" Harry said

The door opened and Ronin came out first

" _The king sleeps inside_ " he hissed

" _Who is the King Ronin?_ " Tom asked

" _The snake which rules all of us, we can enter by the water thing_ " Ronin explained

" _Thanks Ronin_ " Tom said picking him up

"So apparently there is a snake in there, the king snake apparently. Ring any bells?" he asked looking at them

"Maybe but let's do some research" Hermione suggested

"He also says we can get in through the basin" Tom explained looking at the door

"So should we try going in?" Neville asked

"I don't think so, let's follow Hermione's suggestion and do some research" Tom said turning away from them

"I think it's time we break into Filch's office" Harry suggested

"I think so too, time to redeem a family heirloom" Tom smiled

"While using another family heirloom?" Harry laughed

"But of course"

They only managed to get the plan together the following Friday, Harry and Tom left dinner early and the others would act as a look out for them and use Misty and Ronin should anything go wrong. Daphne and Astoria followed Filch around while Hermione and Neville sat on the stairs which lead to Filch's office.

Pulling the cloak over themselves Harry and Tom made their way into the corridor where Mrs Norris walked past them without noticing them and making her way to Neville who was petting Skylar. They got to the door and Tom tried the handle and the door opened

"Guess he doesn't think anyone would break in" Tom whispered

They searched his cabinet first and they found many interesting things which they pocketed for later and moved to his desk. They drawers held nothing interesting until they reached the top left draw which was locked

"Alohamora" Harry cast softly

"Dad and Sirius need to teach us silent casting already" Tom whispered frustrated

"They waiting for Moony to get back from his trip" Harry said while opening the draw

He saw the map immediately and snatched it up and then the alarm went off and secondly later Filch burst into the office but the boys were under the cloak again and standing behind the door

"I know you're in here, I might be a squib but I'll find you" he walked into the office and left the door opened behind him and the boys slipped out and walked slowly to the corridor. James always taught them that getting away with the prank was what took the most skill

The pulled off the cloak once they were out of sight and spoke about their next Quidditch match as not to be suspicious, Harry saw Hermione and Neville on the grass under a tree where they had agreed to meet.

"Where are the twins?"

"Astoria had an idea about what _The King_ could be, so they went to the library to check on her hunch" Hermione explained

"So what happened to our look outs?" Tom asked as he sat down next to Hermione

"Mrs Norris attacked Skylar and then Filch came and started shouting about loitering on the steps and then Daphne and Astoria took the corner and he started shouting about having pets in the Hallway. So Astoria gave Ronin to Misty and she flashed away which caused Filch to shout even more. Then the alarm went off so we disappeared as we agreed" Neville explained to them

"That's okay, we expected some problems. We found some extra stuff that could be funny or useful later" Harry explained

"We should go inside because dinner is going to start soon and we only have a week of Hogwarts meals before the Christmas break starts" Neville got up and helped Hermione up and the four of them made their way to the great hall

They dropped Hermione off next to the Patil twins and went to the Ravenclaw table, Astoria and Daphne slipped in and sat down at the Slytherin table, Astoria held up a book for Harry and Tom to see and smiled at them. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat

"Now students, this year we as the staff have decided to issue progress reports at Christmas break. It will allow poor performing students to rectify their grades before the year end exams" there was a groan from certain students and others just took it in their stride

"The letters will be delivered via post on the last day of term; now do enjoy your dinner" He sat down at his place and some students left the hall in a rush

"Seems like some people are going to have explaining to down" Neville pointed to Ronald rushing out of the hall

"He is an idiot, pass me the potatoes please Nev" Harry pointed

"So when are you going to show me the heirloom?"

"When we go to our rooms later, I don't want people getting ideas. We'll show it to the girls when it's safe" Tom explained

"Fair enough, now when you get back you play Gryffindor and I have been doing some scouting for you two" Neville took out a piece of parchment

"What's important for us to know Coach Nev?" Tom smirked

"There are three players you need to watch out for, The Weasley twins are their beaters and it is like they were cloned because they know exactly where the other is without looking up. They also know what the other is thinking so it's extremely important that you watch them. Tom the third important player is their Captain, Oliver Wood. He is an amazing keeper and has only let 5 goals get scored since he started playing in third year" Neville pointed the seventh year out to Harry and Tom

"Now I know our dads are coming up for the game and they were all Gryffindor's so we'll have to make the loss as big as possible. Especially for Sirius who won't find it funny at all, you know how he loves his lions" Tom laughed

"Let's go, I want to see that Heirloom" Neville dragged the boys to their room and as they waved to their friends at the different tables

 **AN – Next Chapter we get to meet Moony and see the progress reports. Please let me know anything you might like to see appear in the story. Also I have no idea what I want to do with Pettigrew which is why I haven't shown them opening the map yet, all ideas will be welcomed**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought and please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN – Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows**

 **This is for my three regular reviewers even though the reviews are short they mean A LOT**

 **Vi38**

 **white collar black wolf**

 **TheBestWendsday**

 **Here we go for**

 **Chapter 9 – It's beginning to look a lot like…**

The train ride home was peaceful for Harry and Tom, mostly because they spent it sleeping while Neville taught the three girls how to play poker

"So why are these two so tired?" Daphne gestured to Harry who had his head in her lap while he was sleeping

"Family heirlooms was all they said to me this morning" Neville shrugged

"Okay then, so what is your plans for the Christmas holiday Hermione?" Astoria asked as Neville shuffled the cards for another round

"Mom said we'd just go do some muggle stuff because they've missed me, she was wondering if it was the same for all muggle born students and parents" She sounded like she was asking the same question

"Mostly yes" Tom said as he got up and stretched "The only time it differs is if the non-magical parents make an effort to get to know the child's friends and their parents but usually that requires effort from both sides" he continued explaining while running his fingers through his hair

"But my parents can't come through the barrier" Hermione argued

"That's why Tom says it requires effort from both sides because our parents have to go to the non-magical side. Which all our parents do" Astoria explained

"So maybe we can all get together before we head back to school?" Hermione seemed hopeful

"Our parents always host a Christmas dinner, maybe we can get them to send invitations to all your parents?" Astoria looked at Daphne who just shrugged while she played with Harry's hair

"You know his hair is going to look even more unruly now?" Tom asked Daphne

"It's always unruly" she responded

They went back to poker after their brief discussion, the train eventually slowed and Harry woke and pushed his hands through his hair the same way Tom had done when he woke up and Hermione looked shocked at the action

"They are so similar sometimes you'll get a headache if you think about it too much Mione" Neville laughed

They all got off the train and made their way to the parents with their trunks

"Mom, Dad!" Astoria dragged Tom to greet her parents

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Greengrass" he spoke looking around for Harry, who had gone to greet their parents with Daphne

"Sweetie your progress report came this morning along with your sisters" Astoria's mother whispered to her

The Potter's joined the Greengrass' family and introductions were made

"Nice to officially meet the Auror who has been rounding up all the English Grindelwald supporters" Mr Greengrass spoke

"Just part of the job Mr Greengrass" James ran his hand threw his head like Harry and Tom had earlier

"Please call me Jonathan and my wife is Amanda" Jonathan spoke again over the noise of their children

"Then call us Lily and James please, it seems we shall be seeing quite a bit of one another" James smiled and straightened his glasses

"If you were to believe Amanda were should start saving for a double wedding" he laughed as the guided the group of children through the barrier where they saw the Longbottom's and the Grangers talking

"You should come to our place on Sunday Jonathan, we were planning on a small get together and it would be great to have your family join us?" James spoke before they completely joined the other group

"Potter Manor?" he asked

"Yes, it's right next to Longbottom manor" Lily interrupted and nudged James to let him know that he was being rude by not introducing the others

"Of course we'll be there on Sunday" Jonathan smiled

Everyone was introduced and the same invitation was extended to the Granger's who were also offered a pick up by Sirius who joined shortly after

"Okay we must be off, Lily and I were planning on taking these two out for a family dinner" James ruffled Tom and Harry's hair

Everyone made their way to the exit and drove in their different directions; James and Lily were getting a full report back about how the year had gone so far. They handed both boys their progress reports and told them to tap their wands to the Hogwarts Crest but to choose who went first

Tom tapped his first and Flitwick's voice filled the car immediately

"Thomas Mark Potter, class position: First.

Astronomy - Acceptable

Charms – Outstanding Best in year

Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding

Flying - Outstanding

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations

Muggle Studies - Outstanding

Potions - Outstanding

Transfiguration – Outstanding Best in year

Duelling – Outstanding

Closing Comments – Tom is a delight in class and applies himself whenever necessary, His performance as a chaser on the Ravenclaw team is fantastic. We expect great things from him and his group of friends"

Tom got a high five from Harry and praise from his parents. Harry tapped his envelope next

"Harry James Potter, class position: Third

Astronomy - Acceptable

Charms – Outstanding

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding Best in year

Flying – Outstanding Best in year

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic – Exceeds Expectations

Muggle Studies - Outstanding

Potions - Outstanding

Transfiguration – Outstanding

Duelling – Outstanding

Closing Comments – Harry is a natural leader and a fantastic student; he also makes his house greatly proud by always being available for help whenever a classmate has a problem. Who can forget the Quidditch performance against the Slytherin House? We expect great things from him and his group of friends"

"Fantastic results boys, any idea where your friends placed?" Lily asked from the front seat

"Hermione probably did the best in Muggle studies and Neville in Herbology. I hope Daphne got an acceptable for flying because she has been getting better" Harry spoke first

"And Astoria said she would help her over the break as well" Tom said as the car came to a stop in front of their favourite Pizza place

"We have another surprise for you two, Moony is inside and you know what that means" James smiled at his two boys

"Now before your father and Moony teach you two silent casting I want you to promise me that you will keep your grades up" Lily asked the most pointless question as far as Tom was concerned but she was pleased to receive two "We will" in return

Stepping inside they couldn't miss Moony, he always wore grey no matter what day of the week it was and no matter what occasion it was. Today he settled for a grey formal pants and a grey shirt with a grey coat lying right next to him

"Moony!" the boys gave him a hug

"Hey Pronglets" he smiled at their antics and greeted Lily and James

"How was Albania?" James asked

"Interesting, some wizards there are working on a cure but they don't have anything solid yet. Most interesting part was that some of the Grindelwald supporters there are having second thoughts about whether is still alive"

"He has been quite quiet for some time" James commented

"Don't say such things you two" Lily scolded

"Let's order some food and then we can go home" Tom opened his menu deciding that he had heard enough about Grindelwald for today. The group had a pleasant evening filled with laughs and food, Moony was invited to the Sunday get together and he gladly accepted. Tom and Harry were both happy to be home and excited that they would start learning silent casting, not that their mom was excited about it.

 **AN – Next Chapter we will have some more Christmas related story because this chapter got away with me. Please let me know anything you might like to see appear in the story. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought and please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN – Maybe this doesn't need to be said and maybe it does but I'm going to say it anyway since a reviewer is concerned about two points**

 **Firstly, this is a story about two brothers who grow up and make friends, go on adventures and eventually face some extreme danger. Or at least that's what I am aiming for, the boys have found friends who they have gravitated to (Astoria and Daphne) but these girls are part of the larger group (Neville, Hermione, Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Harry and Tom {More people will join the group as time goes on}). This chapter will conclude the assembly phase of the story and we shall be getting into more story and less introduction (YAY!)**

 **Secondly. I KNOW THEY ARE ELEVEN YEARS OLD! Daphne cares for Harry as a friend cares for another, kissing his cheek for good luck and hugging him is simply what she does to show him that. This will change as the YEARS go on so yeah, that's all I have to say about that**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 10 – Christmas time**

Harry woke first on Christmas morning and he made sure everyone was awake within a minute. Together he and Tom dragged Lily and James downstairs to the Christmas tree.

"One present only, let's wait till Sirius and Remus get here before you go crazy on the presents" Lily said sitting down in her favourite chair

"Harry you choose one for me and I'll choose one for you" Tom offered

Eventually Harry handed Tom big box and Tom handed him a small long box

"Really Tom?" Harry looked at the size of his compared to the size of gift he had chosen for Tom

"Dynamite comes in small packages?" Tom smiled

Harry opened his gift first to find a chain with a stag on it and they were both made of silver

"It's a Portkey as well, it will bring you home" James mentioned

"It's awesome is what it is" he said and tied the chain around his neck

Tom opened his package to find a Sword and fencing robes. He pulled out the sword which had a black hilt

"We thought you might like to learn sword fighting?" Lily smiled. Sometimes buying a gift for Tom was a difficult thing because he chose things neither Lily, James nor even Sirius expected. When the boys turned seven Harry had his eye on a muggle train set which James spent more time playing with, whereas Tom had found an archaeology set which involved him excavating a T-rex fossil.

"And we found an instructor if you want to, he is willing to go to Hogwarts every Saturday" James smiled at Tom

"I don't know what to say, except Thank you so so much and I'll do my best to become amazing at it" Tom gave Lily a hug and started inspecting his robes

"Now can we have some breakfast and then when the others get here we can open more presents" Lily got up and headed to the kitchen

Tom and Harry followed her and grabbed cereal from the cupboard

"You two must miss that when you're at Hogwarts?" Lily handed the boys milk

"Mom, you have no idea. Even writing with quills is driving us crazy but all the professors insist on it, so all our homework has to be done with quills but our notes are done with pens" Tom waved his hands in frustration

"It irritates Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley to no end when they see us taking notes in class with pens" Harry laughed

"Do whatever makes you comfortable, your father and I bought you fountain pens. The professors shouldn't notice a big difference" Lily winked at them

"Mom you are amazing!"

"The best mom ever" Harry added in

The family enjoyed breakfast and went to their respective rooms to get dressed for the day. Both boys went with jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. Suddenly there was a noise downstairs and Harry and Tom had no doubt who it could be, taking the stairs two at a time they found Sirius and Moony waiting for them

"Did Lily make you wait for us before you could open your presents?" Sirius asked his Pronglets

"Of course, mom does it every year" Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius

"Morning Pronglets" Remus ruffled each boys hair

"So who is up for some Quidditch later?" James asked as he walked into the lounge where the boys were already retrieving all their presents and distributing the rest

"Two on two?" Harry asked counting the people who played Quidditch

"No, the Longbottoms are coming which gives us Frank and Neville and Jonathan just sent an owl asking if we had plans and if they could come over. So that gives us Astoria and Jonathan, which means we can play four on four"

"That would be great, we haven't played against you old fools in a while" Tom nudged Remus who sat down next to him

"Tom you know Remus hates playing Quidditch, so he will be our referee" James said

"So when will the Greengrass and Longbottom families join us?" Sirius asked opening a present

"At about one" James replied

All in all everyone was happy with the gifts they had received. Tom had gotten a necklace identical to Harry's, both of them got books on silent casting as well as a few on wandless magic. Lily was showered in jewellery, potions ingredients, knew charms books and James pulled out all the stops and found her a rare book written by Rowena Ravenclaw. James bought the family a new set of Quidditch balls and ten Cleansweep sevens for the house, Tom and Harry got him new cologne (which Lily chose) and a new wand holster (which Lily then had to buy two identical ones for Tom and Harry because they wouldn't stop playing with the ones in the store). Remus got Tom a book on snakes and Harry a book on Phoenixes

Lunch was a pleasant affair and it wasn't long before nine people found themselves in the sky waiting for Lily to release the balls and lead Daphne, Alice and Amanda back to safety so they could watch through binoculars

The pitch was half the size of the Hogwarts one but the hoops were an exact replica; so the game started, Harry, Sirius, Neville and Jonathan against James, Tom, Astoria and Frank. Astoria and Harry played as Keepers and each team would only have one beater, this role went to Jonathan and Frank. Tom, James, Sirius and Neville played as the chasers. Remus blew the whistle and the game started. There were cheers from the ladies down on the touchline who watched the game play, Neville managed to sneak the fist goal past Astoria who was watching Sirius instead. After about an hour of play the score was 110 Harry's team and 120 to Tom's, they took a break to get something to drink and Sirius dragged his team mate's one side

"Okay, so we are going to switch it up a bit Harry and Neville you play as Chasers and I'll play as keeper" Sirius slapped Harry upside the head for laughing at him "and I'm not getting old Pronglet"

"Sure Padfoot" Harry continued laughing as everyone took to the skies again

"Moony, Harry and I are switching roles" Sirius shouted across the field

When he restarted play Harry was off like a rocket, weaving between bludgers with the quaffle. He tossed the ball to Neville who managed to equalise, Tom spoke to Frank who nodded and they were off again and Tom took the shot and Sirius went to save it only to find a bludger going his way, he dodged but unfortunately Tom's shot had been good. This is the pattern the rest of the game took until another hour had passed and Remus blew the whistle ending the game 200 to 230 to Tom's team. Everyone landed with smiles on their faces

"Next time we'll wipe the floor with you" Sirius said as he threw his arm around James' shoulder

"I have no doubt that you'll try" James laughed

Alice walked with Lily towards the house after the game

"I haven't seen those two so relaxed in a while. Have they told the boys about how bad the Grindelwald situation is getting?" Alice asked looking very concerned

"James wants to, but he is hoping that while they're at Hogwarts things will be safe" Lily explained

"Do you want them to know?" Alice asked again

"I do but I also don't. They boys, eleven year old boys who should be giving Dumbledore more grey hairs with pranks" Lily looked sad

"Frank is going to tell Neville before he goes back, simply because he is part of the Auror team tasked with the Grindelwald case here in England"

"I know, Sirius and James are too, so maybe we should just tell them?"

"Keeping people in the dark is not a good way to protect them" Alice argued

"Fair enough, just before they go back I'll let James tell them" she said

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and relaxation; this is what Lily wanted for her family and not her husband and friends putting their lives on the line. Everyone stayed for supper and travelled home by floo

The following week seemed to fly by for the Potter family and Lily found herself growing more and more anxious about the discussion they needed to have with the boys. Alice and Frank had agreed to wait until the last day of the holiday before they told Neville. That's how Lily and James found themselves sitting in the lounge waiting for the boys to come downstairs, which they did after a few minutes

"So are you two completely packed?" James asked

"We are, sword included" Tom smiled

"Good, now there is something we need to discuss and I want you to listen carefully" Lily started and received two nods in return

"We want to talk to you about Gellert Grindelwald, Albus fought him a while back but it seems he is on the rise again. Frank, Sirius and I have been selected as part of the English team to help stop him. It is going to be dangerous and we will try everything in our power to make sure everyone gets back home to their families" James spoke carefully watching the boys who both had a determined look in their eyes

"Now I want you two to keep your eyes and ears open at school and make sure anything suspicious is reported to Dumbledore, there have been whispers that many of the English are supporting him. The Malfoy's for instance, they have been parading around and advertising their support. So stay safe okay?" James finished

"We will, there's something we should come clean about" Harry replied. Looking at Tom who nodded, he continued and told James and Lily about the discovery they made with Ronin.

"Astoria found out that it might be a Basilisk and that the entrance we found is to a Chamber that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and we thought that we could go in and…" but Tom never got to finish the sentence

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Do you hear me Thomas Mark Potter, you will not go down into that Chamber when there is a Basilisk in there" Lily exploded

"But I could speak to it and make sure no one gets hurt" Tom whined and James stood and put his hand on Tom's shoulder

"What if you couldn't Tom?" James reasoned with him

"I should be able to, most snakes listen to me" he argued

"What if, because they call it the king snake, it can't be tamed and Harry, Daphne, Neville, Hermione and Astoria were down there with you and they got injured? Would you like to be the one who was responsible for it?" James asked

"Of course not, it's just…" words seemed to betray him

"The Marauders done such wonderful things and I'm just ordinary Tom. Even Harry is this crazy and skilled seeker but I'm just a chaser" He seemed to deflate

"You are not _just_ Tom; you are Thomas Mark Potter who will become a very skilled swordsman. You have an ebony and basilisk wand which is extraordinarily powerful wand, now couple that with the fact that you and Harry undone your mom's charms when you were only babies then you get an extremely powerful individual." James hugged him

"An extremely powerful individual who we love terribly" Lily added in

"I know" He wiped a tear away

"So no going into the Chamber okay?" Lily asked to make sure her point was driven home

"I swear we won't go into the Chamber" Tom said

"Good, now go get done for bed" she chased them off

As the boys went upstairs James pulled Lily into an embrace which gave both of them strength and comfort

 **AN- Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN – Sorry for the delay but hopefully you'll get the updates more regularly now**

 **This one goes out to TheBestWendsday**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 11 - Trouble**

Tom was up before sunrise and went to the showers. While standing under the water he thought about the match against Gryffindor later, Neville had done some more scouting and the three of them informed Craig who adapted his strategies for the game. He turned off the water and went back to the room where Harry was releasing and catching his training snitch

"Can't sleep?" Tom asked

"No, I'm worried about today" Harry said not removing his eyes from the snitch floating above his bed

"It's just Gryffindor, we'll be fine" Tom answered while pulling on the Quidditch robes

"Yeah I guess" Harry grabbed the snitch out of the air and sat it down on his bed side table

"Go get cleaned up I'll meet you in the common room" Tom pulled his blankets off the bed

"On my way you dictator"

Neville woke up and watch the two brother's conversation, after their parents told them about Grindelwald the three of them became more serious about school. The fun in the castle also seemed at an all time low, it seemed like everyone was weary

Neville got up and made his way into the shower as well as Harry was coming out of the shower. After pretending to have breakfast Harry and Tom made their way into the locker room.

"Thanks to the Potter's and Longbottom, we have managed to prepare for Gryffindor. Now let's go out there and show them that this is the year Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch cup"

The weather had worsened in the last hour before the game and the teams flew out into the February cold, the wind had picked up and the clouds looked as if it would rain or snow. Harry took a few laps around the pitch and waved to his parents and Sirius.

Madam Hooch spoke to the two captains and then the game started; Harry saw the snitch and immediately started his chase. The Gryffindor seeker thought it was a feint so he didn't bother chasing the Ravenclaw. The snitch started climbing into the air as lightning started flashing across the sky. Harry felt the first droplets fall before everyone else as he wrapped his fingers around the golden ball flying down he held the snitch for Madam Hooch to see and she ended the game 150 to 0 with the Ravenclaws winning. Tom flew up to meet Harry half way while he was shaking his head

"You just had to make sure I didn't score in this match didn't you?" Tom laughed

"It's cold so I think I done you a favour" Harry smiled. They heard the shouts from below which changed from glee to horror when a group of people stepped onto the field and started firing curses into the stands and into the air. Harry pulled Tom out of the way of a jet of green light and the two boys started flying towards where they saw their parents last but neither of them were there.

"What should we do?" Harry asked Tom

"Dad would want us to help people, let's try and distract them" he pointed to the cloaked figures

"Fly like me then" Harry pushed his hair out of his face and shot off like a canon toward the closest figure, he struck out with his foot and caught the figure in the face and it immediately fell over and didn't get back up

Tom flew over head and tried pulling the cloaks off the figures while they tried to shoot Harry out of the air. He reached down and got a handful of cloak and yanked it off to reveal Lucius Malfoy who immediately turned his attention to Tom and started firing bludgeoning curses at Tom. Harry saw that his brother was in danger and bolted directly to him and intercepted a curse with his broom which was shattered and the spell hit Harry as well. More Aurors arrived but the cloaked figures all disapparated and then a voice boomed throughout Hogwarts

"Do you still think that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world Albus? Do you still believe that I am too weak and that I do not have any followers amongst you? You will suffer for your foolishness, your cowardice and your betrayal. We could have been great but now I will show you that I am invincible!"

Five bodies were hovering in the air

"Your best Aurors could not even handle my followers how will you defeat me Albus?" the voice boomed once more. Tom saw some people run forward as the bodies were dropped, he stayed where he was next to Harry on the ground

The crowd was still in complete chaos when Dumbledore's voice boomed out

"Silence! Everyone who is not injured please move to the great hall"

"Tom! Harry!" Lily called searching for her sons

"Mom!"

"What happened to Harry?" She looked at Harry who was still unconscious on the ground with both his legs sticking out at awkward angles

"He saved me from a curse, I wasn't fast enough and I didn't even see him fly across" he explained and then he began to cry. He was scared; scared that he would lose his brother, scared of Grindelwald and his supporters, scared that he hadn't seen his father. Lily wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his hair

"Shh, everything is going to be okay Tommy" she calmly spoke

They stood and allowed a healer to take a look at Harry

"He was hit by a version of the bludgeoning curse. It seems that even if we heal the injury it will simply break again, his mind shutdown to protect his body ma'am"

"Take him to St Mungos then!" Lily shouted

"There were attacks at the ministry and St Mungos too, we're trying to heal everyone. I believe that Madam Pomfrey will be able to keep him stable until we can do the repairs at the hospital"

"Tom please go check on Neville and Aunt Alice" she let the healer put Harry into stasis and levitate him

"But I want to stay with Harry" he whispered

"Ok lets go to the hospital wing with Harry then I'll go look for Aunt Alice"

"Where's dad?" Tom asked as they made their way back to the castle

"He helped fight some of the others who were outside waiting for people to come running out. Then he helped take them to the Ministry's holding cells, I think he will be back soon"

"Who were the people that were floating?" Tom asked

"I'll tell you later" she dragged him along. The rounded the corner of the medical wing and found that there were many people waiting for help

"Alice! Over here" Lily called

"We came here looking for you. James and Frank sent this note" she handed the parchment to Lily

 _Girls,_

 _We managed to track down where Grindelwald might be through one of his followers and the three of us and some German Aurors are going to follow the lead_

 _Stay Safe_

 _James, Frank and Sirius_

"Do they always have to be the heroes?" Lily whined

"I guess, what's wrong with Harry"

Lily explained what was wrong and waited for their turn to be let in. After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey had Harry in a bed and gave Tom a dreamless sleep potion. An owl flew in and gave Madam Pomfrey a note

"St Mungos is running again, they'll fetch Harry in the hour and they'll treat him there. I'll keep an eye on Tom don't worry" she said to Lily

"Thanks Poppy" she said as Madam Pomfrey attended to her other patients

"Tom is not going to be happy when he wakes up"

"I know, he feels bad that Harry had to save him" Lily sighed

The team from the hospital arrived a half an hour later and seconds later Lily and Harry were gone, Neville stayed by Tom's side so that he wouldn't wake up alone. The doors burst open the following morning when two blondes came running through it

"Tom!" they practically shouted him awake

"Hi Tori, Daph" he said weakly

"Where is Harry?" Daphne asked after a few minutes of silence

"They took him to St Mungos, apparently the curse he was hit with is preventing treatment" Neville explained

"How are you Tom?" Astoria asked

"I'm fine" he mumbled but Astoria couldn't question him further because the doors opened again, this time letting in a bushy haired witch

"I was so worried about you, where's Harry? Was that Grindelwald? Are you okay? Why are you still in the hospital? Why aren't you answering me?" she rambled

"Shut up!" Tom shouted causing the windows of the wing to explode

"Uhm Hermione I think it's best we all leave Tom alone for a bit" Neville guided the three girls out of the wing. Tom turned over and cried for his brother, if only he had been as quick as Harry

Outside Neville was comforting a crying Hermione

"I didn't mean to make him angry" she sobbed

"We know, he just feels terrible about what happened to Harry" Astoria explained

"Is he alright? Tom"

"Physically he is fine but he is torn up about Harry's injuries" Daphne wiped a tear from her own eyes

The four of them made their way to the great hall for breakfast and found Tracey reading a newspaper with the headline " _Grindelwald is ALIVE!_ "

"Apparently he attacked the ministry and the hospital yesterday as well Tori" Tracey said as way of greeting

"I told you that was why my dad had to leave" Neville said proudly

"This is getting serious now, I wonder what they are going to do to keep Hogwarts open?" Astoria asked

"Dad did say that maybe he should hire tutors for us for next year, I think many parents will be considering that for next year"

"Hermione, maybe you should write your parents and explain everything or even better I'll let my mom write them" Neville suggested

"Thanks" she said very deflated from her encounter with Tom

"I hope Harry is okay" Daphne whispered to no one in particular

 **AN- Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN – Another chapter. Yay!**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 12 - Evolve**

The following week went by without Harry, classes resumed and the world went on turning. Tom however was not the same; his brother had gotten hurt because he was not good enough to protect himself. He would get stronger and his efforts in class showed his determination. On Thursday Draco Malfoy returned to classes

"Where is the other Potter? Too scared to come to class?" he sneered

"Malfoy don't even…" Neville began but Tom blew past him and broke Malfoy's jaw

"Say one more thing about my brother and you will regret it" Tom smirked

"What's happening here?" McGonagall asked as she stepped into the room

"Malfoy tripped Professor and Tom was just helping him up" Neville explained

"That's very kind of your Mr Potter, Mr Zabini please take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital wing to get that looked at"

The rest of the classes were slow for the day, Tom sat down next to Neville at supper and dished himself some food while Neville spoke to Hermione about their potions assignment for the week

"So I was thinking that if we brewed… I can't believe it. Tom look!" he shook his friend

"Wha… Harry!" Tom jumped up and ran over to his brother

"Still sore, don't manhandle me too much. Mom's Orders" Harry grinned

"Are you okay?" Tom asked seriously

"I am, still weak but the healer said I should be fine by Monday" he walked back to where Tom was sitting

"Are you feeling better Harry?" Hermione asked

"I'm okay thank you Mione, just sore. Apparently it's the after effects of the curse" He explained while he dished some stew onto a plate

"So onto urgent matters" Neville started "You set the new school record for Fastest Snitch Catch"

"I actually forgot about that with everything that happened afterward. How did I do?" Harry asked

"56 seconds" Neville said proud of his friend

"And what was the previous record?" Hermione asked

"15 minutes"

"That settle's it, you're a freak of nature my dear brother" Tom was in a better mood now that Harry was back. Daphne ran into the great hall and looked around before finding Harry

"Are you okay?" she asked him while hugging him

"I am" he answered when she let go "Haven't you been sleeping?" he asked when he saw how tired she looked and she just shook her head. He squeezed her hand "I'll try not to worry you like that again okay?"

"Thank you, now what are we talking about?" Daphne asked picking some food out of Harry's plate

"How quickly I caught the snitch last week and what a freak of nature I am" Harry grabbed a bun and dunked it in the stew

Harry noticed the silence between Hermione and Tom but thought that he should leave it for later; he looked around the hall and saw Malfoy glaring at them

"So what happened to Malfoy?"

"Tom broke his jaw in class this morning; he was sent home after the attack and only got back this morning"

"Nice going Tommy!" Harry said loudly enough for Malfoy to go even redder than he already was

"Hermione and I are going to the library to find Tracey and Astoria. Are you three going to join us?" Neville asked

"No, I want to speak to Tom for a bit. And I'm still hungry since somebody ate half my food" he looked pointedly at Daphne which caused everyone to laugh while he dishes some more food

"So what happened between you and Hermione?" Harry asked when the rest had left

"I kind of lost my temper and caused the windows in the Hospital wing to explode while I shouted as her" Tom explained

"And she is terrified of you now, and Neville is upset at you though he won't say it?" Harry asked again

"Yeah, she was just being herself and I felt so bad about you being hurt because of me and I took it out on her. It didn't help that I took out the windows either" he grinned at the last bit

"So when are you going to apologise?" Harry stood and waited for Tom to join him before they started walking

"Soon, but things have changed Harry. " Tom started

"I know, which is why Professor Flitwick will be helping us with Duelling on Sunday afternoons"

"He said yes?"

"He did"

"That's great, let's find Hermione and Neville so I can apologise" Tom sighed

They found them in the library, when Tom entered Hermione sat straighter which made Harry sad. He knew that they both could be dangerous because of their magical cores being so developed but he didn't like that reaction from Hermione

"So Tracey, Tori and Daph I need some of that Slytherin cunning ability to get me caught up. Help me please?" Harry pleaded

"Sure, lets start with Herbology" Tracey pulled out her book and Tom pulled Hermione and Neville one side grateful for Harry's distraction

"Hermione and Neville I'm so sorry for losing my temper on Sunday. I know you both meant well and I had no excuse to react the way I did" Tom said watching them

"You were so scary" Hermione said and a tear escaped her eye

"Aww Mione I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you, I promise" he pulled her into a hug

"Thanks Tom" she relaxed slightly

The rest of the evening turned into everyone telling Harry about their week so far. They walked the girls back to their common room and then turned in for the night themselves.

Harry sat in potions next to Daphne while she done most of the work today

"You look more rested today Daph" he commented while she cut up ingredients

"Thanks I did sleep well last night, after Astoria stopped teasing me" she smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Teasing you about what?"

"You"

"Me?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes she keeps going on about how relieved I was that my boyfriend is okay" she blushed

"I'm sorry about that, I had to save Tom" he explained

"I know that, you just scared me that's all"

"I'll try not to do that again" he grinned

"Good luck with that" she laughed and finished off her potion

"Time's up, you may leave the classroom while I check your potions. And Mr Potter I expect an essay on the potion on my desk at the start of the new lesson" Professor Slughorn patted Harry's shoulder

"Yes Professor" he replied with a smile

At the lunch table Harry was talking to Hermione about his wand when Professor Trewalany stood and started shouting in a deep voice which was not her own

" _In the darkest hour Slytherin and Gryffindor's heirs unite,_

 _Two brothers from different founders this war will wage_

 _The light will win when the heirs come of age,_

 _The Dark lord falls to heirs and brothers_

 _To lead this world back into the light_

 _Heirs as brothers unite_ "

There was silence in the Hall and Misty flew in while singing the saddest Phoenix song anyone had ever heard. Tom looked at Harry who wore the same expression he did. Fear

 **AN- Yes I do think it was time for a prophecy and one that wasn't hidden from the world.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN – So how about that Prophecy? Whew! Trust me, even I didn't know that was going to happen. Haha**

 **Any way, Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they really make writing that much more enjoyable.**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 13 – End of year one**

" _In the darkest hour Slytherin and Gryffindor's heirs unite,_

 _Two brothers from different founders this war will wage_

 _The light will win when the heirs come of age,_

 _The Dark lord falls to heirs and brothers_

 _To lead this world back into the light_

 _Heirs as brothers unite_ "

Harry and Tom walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry feeling completely outcast. After the prophecy they were led into the Headmasters office and arrangements for their training was made, the only comfort they could draw from the situation was that both their parents were there to support them. It was agreed that they would finish the year at Hogwarts and go into hiding for two years while they trained. The plan was that Grindelwald would be too busy trying to find them to attack anywhere else, this would give Albus enough time to ward Hogwarts as a battle centre.

This left Harry and Tom walking around Hogwarts for the last time this year. Their friends were saddened by the news but they understood why it needed to happen, Neville took the news the hardest; for the first time in almost 12 years he would be without his two best friends. The five friends promised to focus on their studies and try and learn as much as they could so that when the time came they could be helpful.

Harry and Tom reached the exit and walked towards the Quidditch field and climbed the steps until they were sitting in the Ravenclaw stands looking over the field. They wouldn't be on the house team for the next two years while they were away training

"I'm going to miss Quidditch games" Harry sighed, deflated.

"Yeah me too, but I guess it's all for a good purpose"

"I know, we always planned on being Aurors just like dad. I guess it just came much sooner than expected" Harry offered

"Way to put on a brave face there brother" Tom joked

"Way to put on an ugly face there brother" Harry stuck out his tongue at Tom

"At least we won the Quidditch cup this year" Tom smiled

"Beat all the other houses"

"And you caught every snitch"

"You were the highest scorer, except for the Gryffindor game where you didn't score a single goal" he nudged Tom

"Cause there was a crazy seeker on the field" Tom laughed

"True" he said and then there was silence once more

They sat there until the sun set

"It's not going to be the same now is it?" Tom asked

"You'll always have me, mom and dad. Isn't that all that really matters?"

"It is, let's go. Final supper should be starting" Tom stood and ran his hands through his hair

The walk back to the castle and into the great hall was much quicker than the one on the way out. Once inside they found Neville and sat next to him. The Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colours and there was a quiet buzz in the air

"Another year has passed here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore started "Before we award the Trophies I would like to assign some points to two very special students. My apologies to these two fine boys because this should have happened a lot sooner. For services to the school and for courage in the face of adversity I award 50 points to the Potter's"

There was applause around the hall

"Thank you, now for the awards. The Quidditch cup goes to Ravenclaw!" the Ravenclaw table exploded with applause while Craig Shacklebolt stepped up to collect the trophy.

"The Quidditch Player of the Year goes to Harry James Potter from Ravenclaw" more applause came, this time from all the houses as Harry walked up to get his trophy

"And the most important one of all, The house cup goes to Gryffindor by 20 points" the Gryffindor's went crazy with applause as McGonagall took the trophy from Dumbledore

"Now let us all enjoy the feast and then off to bed. We all have a train to catch in the morning" he clapped his hands and the feast appeared on the table

"Next year we'll take all three" Craig said very enthusiastically. Neither Harry nor Tom had the heart to tell him that both of them weren't returning the following year. They started dishing their food and the conversation flowed freely. When Harry got into bed he couldn't believe how quickly today had passed

"Tom, you still up?" He asked

"Yeah"

"I can't believe we'll be gone for two years" Harry sighed

"Yeah and we didn't even go down into the Chamber" Tom sighed too

"One positive thing is that this year passed quite quickly. Maybe the next two will too?" Harry said hopefully

"We can only hope. So are you going to ask mom and dad for a sword?" Tom tried to change the subject

"No, I want two daggers instead. They're quicker"

"And you're all about speed aren't you?" Tom laughed

"Definitely" Harry joined him

"Let's try and get some sleep before we wake Nev" Tom said

"Too late" Neville called out causing the two brothers to laugh

"Sorry Nev" Tom apologised

"S'alright, goodnight you two" Neville said turning around

The following morning Harry and Tom were joined by Astoria and Daphne at the Ravenclaw table, both girls had their hair loose.

"So you're still taking the train right?" Astoria asked Tom

"As far as I know" he said dishing some fried eggs

"Great" Daphne smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon off Harry's plate

"You're going to starve next year because it seems like you're always eating off my plate" Harry dished more bacon and sausages onto his plate and slid the plate between the two of them

"She'll probably eat off my plate now" Astoria said very deflated which caused everyone to laugh

"What's the joke" asked Hermione as she sat down with Neville and Tracey

"Daphne's obsession with eating off other peoples plates" Tom answered

"She only does it off Harry's" Tracey said grabbing a sandwich

"Aren't I the lucky one" Harry said causing a fresh set of laughs. Professor Flitwick watched his two favourite students laugh with their friends. They didn't know how much unity they had created amongst the houses with their little group

"All they need is a good Puff to join them now" Pomona said as if she was reading his thoughts

"I'm sure they'll include one soon enough Pomona" Flitwick smiled

"Look around the tables Headmaster, when last have you seen such a mixture of students at each table?" Pomona asked Albus

"I don't think there was a time, but it does warm this old mans heart" Albus said drinking some Pumpkin juice

"Let's hope while the Potter's are gone that it stays the same" Professor McGonagall put in

"It's all we can do, as the muggles say 'You can lead a horse to the water, but you can't make it drink'" Flitwick said

"Too true my friend" Dumbledore smiled "Are you still willing to help with their training?"

"Naturally. But I doubt I'll teach them much other than duelling" Flitwick said thoughtfully

Breakfast ended and everyone made their way to the carriages and onto the train. The group started a game of poker while Harry read the new book Sirius sent Tom on fighting with a blade; he was reading the section on knives and daggers.

"Take a walk with me?" Daphne asked

"Sure, Tom if the trolley comes get me some chocolate" Harry said leaving the compartment

They walked down the aisle waving at people as they passed full compartments with their class mates. They found an empty compartment towards the end of the train

"Will you write me while you're gone?" she asked looking very sad

"Of course I will. You the most important friend I made this year" He sat closer to her

"I'm going to miss you and flying with you" she started crying

"I'll miss you too Daph but I'll be back and then we can go flying everyday" he promised

"I'd like that. Maybe you can visit us sometime in this holiday?" she asked hopefully

"I hope so" Harry rubbed her back till she calmed down "I'll be back for fourth year and then you'll see me everyday and you can steal food off my plate" he chuckled slightly

"We should go back now" she said wiping the last tears from her eyes. They got back to the carriage to find everyone watching the scenery go by

"Welcome back you two" Neville said as he handed Harry a slab of chocolate

"Thanks" Harry said opening the chocolate and offering Daphne the first piece. The rest of the train ride was quiet and when they got to the station Harry and Tom were given hugs by Amanda and Alice before they left with James and Lily. They walked down an alley and then apparated away to their training location

 **AN- How about that two years away from Hogwarts?**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN –Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they really make writing that much more enjoyable.**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 14 – Training**

Daphne walked down the beach in the late afternoon sunlight, it was the last week of her summer holidays and she hadn't heard from Harry or Tom. She was worried about him and she could tell that Astoria was worried about Tom; she had become sarcastic and never really spoke to Daphne this holiday. She sat down on the edge of the water and that was when Misty flashed in with two packages in her claws, one addressed to her and one to Astoria. She stroked the bird in thanks and then ran up to the house with the packages

"Tori!" she shouted as she threw the door open

"What?" Astoria shouted from upstairs

"Packages from Harry and Tom!" she found her sister looking out the window and down the beach in the opposite direction she had come from

"Give" Astoria said immediately smiling

Daphne passed Astoria's to her and went about opening her own. The box had chocolates and sugar quills on top. Then a book for potions and then a letter laying right at the bottom

 _Dear Daph_

 _It's been longer than I wanted since I last spoke to you, I miss you and Neville and the rest of our friends so much. Tom and I have been busy training since the day after we got off the train. In the mornings we go through physical training with Neville's dad, our dad and one of their colleagues. We run mostly and sometimes we swim in the ocean with weights to build our upper body strength_

 _We are enjoying it even though it is grueling and so tiring. In the afternoons we have Theory of magic, as mom has started calling it, with Dumbledore, Sirius or my mom. We basically work through the theory of spells, potions, curses, hexes and charms. Sirius does a lot of the more dark theory as he comes from a Dark family. This is easily the most draining part of the day for me, I prefer mornings and evenings._

 _In the evenings we have dueling classes with Flitwick, Sirius, Moody or Sword master Ki. Tom is doing quite well with his sword and Dumbledore has even given him permission to carry it at Hogwarts because of the circumstances. I received a set of knives from my parents as I had hoped; they have 13" blades with black handles. Master Ki says it fits me well because I'm so quick._

 _Other than my daily activities there isn't much to tell. I'm extremely worried about the prophecy but I think that it would be so much harder to deal with if I didn't have my parents and Tom to support me. I know that you guys will work extremely hard this year and I hope you have a good year at Hogwarts. Please tell Neville, Hermione and Tracey that we miss them too and that we hope that the two years pass as quickly as they do_

 _Misty will flash by when she can to collect anything you might want to send. Until then_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Daphne was smiling like a fool when they finished Harry's letter. Tori had a smile on her face too

"Come now, open yours, let's see what Tom has to say" Daphne poked her sister

Astoria complied and opened her letter

 _Astoria,_

 _I hope you had an enjoyable summer so far. We have been quite busy here on the island. Between Moody (My dad's coworker) and my own father trying to kill us in the morning and Sirius, Flitwick and The bladed demon (Our Sword master) trying to blast or shred us in the evening the only break we really get is afternoon studying magical theory with Dumbledore (Great wizard), my mom or Sirius._

 _Harry on the other hand is enjoying nearly being killed every day; he is crazy I tell you. But I think he is just as worried as I am. I mean how can they put the fate of the world in two twelve year olds hands? Truthfully I'm terrified but we are being equipped to deal with the situation_

 _I can't wait to fly against you Greengrass. Fourth year is going to be interesting and I look forward to it._

 _Harry said Misty will try and flash by when she has time. I look forward to hearing from you_

 _Yours in competition_

 _Tom_

Astoria gave her sister a hug

"I'm so sorry I've been a total cow to you this holiday Daph" she said

"Aww Tori I was worried about them too. Let's work on our letters so that when Misty comes" Daphne wiped a tear away and grabbed some parchment and started writing before Misty came. But she only flashed by when Christmas Eve rolled around and she carried gifts but no letters this time and she took the letters from Daphne and Astoria who had written three letters each.

Tom was having his cut healed by Lily when Misty returned with the letters. Harry was still attacking Master Ki with his knives and pressing the older man into a corner; Tom always marveled at how quick Harry was. When they dueled Tom always had the power advantage over Harry but Harry had the speed advantage. Eventually Master Ki knocked one of Harry's knives out of his hands with his Katana and smirked at his advantage: Harry wouldn't be able to block effectively now. That was when Harry pulled his wand and started attacking with renewed gusto; Master Ki was a squib and was now at the disadvantage. Harry put him onto the back foot again and got too confident in his position and was disarmed completely with a strike against his knife and a kick against his wand hand

"Well done Harry, you almost had me there. I think it's time for me to train Tom solely and have one of my Masters train you because he specializes in knives and as I told you father I only have a basic proficiency with short blades and dual wielding" he spoke stiffly as he always did

Harry bowed and went over to Misty and took the letters from her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and she started singing a happy tune

"Here you go Tom, three each" Harry declared and ripped open the oldest letter

 _Harry!_

 _Thank you for the gifts and for the letter_

 _Tori and I have been at the beach house that belongs to my grandfather for most of the holiday. We haven't done much magic but we are looking forward to second year._

 _I was so happy to hear from you and I'm so sorry to hear that you're so worried about the prophecy but dad says that he believes in the both of you. Trust in your teachers skills and maybe you'll lead us to a better world._

 _I'm sorry the letter is so short but I don't know what else to say besides I miss you_

 _Love_

 _Daphne_

He wasted no time in opening the next letter without looking up at the family

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I was sitting in potions today with Astoria and I thought about you for the first time since your letter. I've been waiting for Misty but she hasn't come yet. Its Halloween today and I thought I'd tell you about the two months of school we've had so far_

 _Classes are about the same. Most of the professors try and tell us the year is more difficult than first but the five of us don't really see it. Astoria and Neville made the Quidditch house teams and they are both very excited_

 _Other than that there isn't much else to tell_

 _I hope Misty comes soon because I do miss you. But I can't remember your face that clearly anymore and that worries me_

 _Love_

 _Daphne_

He didn't like the tone of the letter; he could tell that Daphne was very sad that he wasn't around. He opened the last letter

 _Hi Harry,_

 _We have an addition to our group now; she is actually from your house. Her name is Luna Lovegood and it seems like Neville has adopted her because she is always following him._

 _I'm hoping we'll see you sometime soon_

 _Daphne_

Harry looked at Tom who had a look on his face that perfectly captured how he felt. Lily left the room when Harry looked at her

"When need to visit them Harry. Astoria is worried about Daphne and I'm worried about both of them, my letters got shorter and less friendly" Tom sighed and started cleaning his blade

"Then we ask Misty to flash us there before mom gets back" Harry sheathed his blades, ran his fingers through his hair and put his hand out for Tom to take. Tom mimicked his brother's actions and took his hand and they flashed into Greengrass manor's dining room where the family was having dinner

"Hi" Harry grinned 

**AN - Let's end it here. Let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN –Talon Daphne refers to the Five of them being Hermione, Tracey, Neville, Astoria and herself. Luna makes six**

 **Any way, Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they really make writing that much more enjoyable.**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 15 – Christmas**

"Hi" Harry grinned

Daphne sat there in shock at the boy who stood across from where she was sitting. He was taller and his hair was cut so short, she hated it. He had two knives on his hips and was wearing a black army pants and a white tank top, her eyes drifted to his face and then she saw those eyes. She got up and ran over to him and hugged him with all she was worth

"You look so different" she looked into his eyes

"I'll take that as a compliment" he laughed a little deeper than she remembered

"Tori, you not gonna greet me?" Tom asked sitting next to her "Hi Mr and Mrs Greengrass" Tom added politely at the grinning parents

"Hi Tom and Harry, do your parents know that you're here?" Amanda asked

"No, we just finished reading Daphne and Astoria's letters and we knew that we needed to see them before they gave up on us" Harry responded taking a seat next to Daphne

"I'm sorry that my letters got…" Daphne started

"Depressive" Astoria offered and everyone laughed a bit at her antics

"Yeah that" Daphne responded

"It's okay, as Harry and I said we're just really busy everyday. Its wakeup, train, eat, train, eat, train, eat, shower and then sleep. Fourth year we'll be back to Hogwarts because we'll be able to defend ourselves and others" Tom explained

"Are you enjoying it at least Tom?" Mr Greengrass asked

"We are, different parts are more enjoyable to Harry though" Tom smiled

"You should tell your parents that you're here" Astoria suggested

"Oh, they know. I wouldn't be surprised if mom came through there" he pointed to the fire place "and started shouting 'Thomas Mark Potter" he imitated Lily perfectly

Everyone was having a good laugh when the fireplace roared to life

"THOMAS MARK POTTER AND HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily started which caused the Greengrass family to dissolve in laughter

"Sorry mom" Harry and Tom said at the same time

"We were about to tell you two to changed so that we could visit some of your friends but clearly patience is not your strong suit is it?" James asked smiling at his two sons

"Clearly" Jonathan added

"Something for the nerves Lily?" Amanda asked already pouring a glass of wine for her friend

"Please"

"Here's decent clothes boys, go get changed" James handed them a duffle bag "Sorry about the intrusion Jonathan. Do you mind if we stay for a bit before we visit the Longbottoms?"

"They were supposed to come over just after dinner with the Grangers for a Christmas Eve get together" Jonathan stated

"So we should just get comfortable then?" James asked

"Exactly. Now would you like some Whiskey?" Jonathan offered

"Please"

Upstairs Daphne and Astoria lead the boys into a guest room where they could change. Tom pulled off his shirt before the door had closed the whole way giving Astoria a good look at how much he had changed; like Harry he had grown taller and his hair was short as well but he had more muscle now than Harry had. He also carried his sword on his hip like Harry did with his two knives

"They've changed so much" Astoria said when the door closed fully

"They have but look at their eyes, they're still the same boys we met last year" Daphne said smiling to herself

"You're happy to see him aren't you?" Astoria asked her sister

"I am, I felt miserable without him Tori" she explained

"Do you like him that much Daph?" Astoria asked. She liked Tom too but as a friend, he was a fun rival at Quidditch and he definitely brought adventure into her life but she didn't look at him the same way Daphne looked at Harry

"I do" she said simply

Harry and Tom came out of the room wearing black formal pants and white shirts

"Clearly mom chose the outfits" Tom grumbled

"I'll never understand why she insists on dressing us the same" Harry grumbled as well

Daphne grabbed Harry's arm and led him downstairs again where Neville was coming out of the fireplace

"Neville!" Harry shouted

"Harry?" Neville asked confused

"So what? I'm chopped liver" Tom asked from behind Harry

"Tom?" Neville asked again

Tom turned to Astoria "Did he fall off his broom or something?" he asked causing laughter at Neville's blush

"How are you two?" Neville asked but before either boy could reply a bushy haired witch collided with the brothers which caused them all to fall. Poor Daphne was still holding onto Harry's arm and she went along for the fall

"It's so good to see you two!" Hermione practically shouted

"Nice to see you too Mione" Harry said getting up and helping Hermione and Daphne to their feet

"There's some food in the kitchen if anyone is hungry" Amanda said leading a house elf into the sitting room where the other adults where already talking

"So James, Frank won't tell me what he does with the boys all morning. Would you be so kind to explain?" Alice asked

"It's basically the training we went through to become Aurors" James explained to a now pale Alice

"But they're only boys" She said looking at Lily like she was a terrible mother

"Boys who have had a target painted on their backs, I'll rather rob them of two years of their teens to train them rather than have them killed before their next birthday" Lily argued

"And they can take it love" Frank said lovingly

"Wait, what do you mean they can take it?" Amanda asked

"Those two boys have been chosen for a reason" James started explaining "What do you know about magical cores?" he asked the room

"It's what we use to perform magic and it can get depleted with over use?" Amanda offered

"Basically yes, now when you're born it's almost none existent but over time it grows and when you're in your teens it grows rapidly and then settles to a certain level when you become of age" Lily carried on with the explanation

"Carry on" Jonathan said pouring drinks for everyone

"So everyone's exact level is unknown but there is an average. If you cast a lumos as a five year old it might drain your core completely but as an adult you could cast lumos infinite times and never get exhausted. The most powerful spell that would drain an average adults core would be conjuring a rare metal or gems permanently and that would cause you to damage your core" James continued

"But Harry and Tom are special and I'm not saying that as their mother. When we took them to St Mungos the first time the Healer told us that their cores were as big as the average adults core" this stunned their friends

"Impossible" Jonathan argued

"Improbable" James countered "but definitely the case. Tom could come in here now and conjure you a piece of platinum and then walk out and continue whatever they are doing, if we allowed him" James continued

"If you allowed him? How can you stop him?" Alice asked

"We let healers place blocks on the both of them when they turned one and we're going to have removed when they turn thirteen" Lily said sadly

"Why then?" Frank asked because this was news to him as well

"Because then they are going away with Dumbledore and Sirius to train without us" James explained

"Why just them two?" Alice asked shocked

"Because they'll be taught things we can't teach them, things which Dumbledore and Sirius are uniquely suited to teach" James started

"Grindelwald and the Dark arts" He finished

 **AN- Shorter chapter today I know but another will be up soon!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN –Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they really make writing that much more enjoyable.**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 16 – Life goes on**

Harry sat on the edge of his bed cleaning his knives and waiting for Tom to finish up. Today was their thirteenth birthday and he had already sent Neville's gift off with the family owl. He looked out the window and saw Daphne's owl approaching; since Christmas their parents allowed Astoria and Daphne's owl to be able to find them so that they could receive mail. He opened the window and took the letter from the bird

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday you crazy seeker_

 _So the rest of the year passed without much incident. I finished 2_ _nd_ _for the year and Hermione came first. I enjoyed your previous letter about your new master. I hope Master Preston helps you reach new levels and kicks your butt a little (Only a little though)._

 _Our friends will be going away with us this year and I'm looking forward to it, we are going to my grandfather's house in France for the entire holiday. I wish you could come along but I know I have to be patient_

 _I can't wait for fourth year when I'll get to see you everyday. Also I have finally gotten my own broom, it's much slower than the Nimbus was but I'm enjoying the flying_

 _Astoria has a boyfriend by the way; I know she is writing Tom to let him know as well. His name is Terry Boot, I'm sure you know him since he is in the Ravenclaw house._

 _That's all for now_

 _Yours_

 _Daphne_

He looked over at the other letter addressed to Tom and shook his head at how Tom would respond. He put the letter in his top draw with all Daphne's other letters and changed into his outfit for the day; black jeans with his Chuck Taylor high tops and a grey t-shirt Moony bought him

Tom came out of the shower running his hands through his hair; they masters had allowed them to grow their hair again now that they had become proficient with their blades. Tom pulled on a blue jeans with a black t-shirt with his Chuck Taylors, they were supposed to go to the healer today.

Lily knocked on their door and waited to be allowed in, she knew that they were entering the age where they needed their privacy.

"Can I talk to both of you quickly?" She asked when she took the seat in one of the seats in their room

"Sure" Tom smiled

"Well the reason we're going to the healer today is to remove magical blocks your father and I had put on you two when you were babies. You two are so powerful that it was the only way to keep you safe but now you need to become more than what your father and I can teach you to be. So when we are finished there the two of you will spend the next year with Dumbledore and Sirius, they'll train you in the two things your father and I can't; Grindelwald and the Dark arts" Lily wiped a tear away from her eyes

"I'm so proud of you two boys for everything you're giving up two years of your lives for the greater good" She stood and kissed each boys forehead while they digested the news.

At ten they arrived at St Mungos with glamours so that no one recognised them, they were lead to a room with two beds next to one another. The healer was a old wizards with grey hair

"Good afternoon all I am Healer Thompson" he smiled "Time to end all charms so they don't affect the process, Finite Maximus" he waved his wand and Harry and Tom's glamours were ended

"Please lay down on the beds boys this may hurt a bit but you'll be completely free of blocks afterwards" he motioned towards the beds. Both of them took off their shoes and followed the doctors orders and a half an hour later the got out of the beds feeling stronger than they ever had.

"I almost feel sorry for that fool Grindelwald" he chuckled

He opened the door to let Dumbledore and Sirius in

"Ready?" Sirius asked looking more serious than the boys had ever seen him

The simply nodded and gave Lily hugs and then they were gone and she wept. Eventually a pair of arms embraced her and she could smell James' cologne and he apparated them home where Alice and Frank were waiting to support them.

It was three months later when Harry was halfway up a cliff holding on for dear life. Their physical training was intensified by Sirius and Moody without their parents knowledge, Harry reached up for what he hoped was the final cliff. When he reached the top he saw Tom sitting there having a drink

"Moody has lost his damn mind" he shouted taking a seat next to Tom

"You're only starting to realise it?" Tom looked at him shocked

"Well yeah" Harry said

"I knew that the first day he trained us" Tom laughed

"So now we work our way through the forest?" Harry asked looking at the trees behind him

"Yes" Tom said

"Then let's go, blades out" Harry dusted himself off and started his jog towards the woods

It was late afternoon when they reached the other side with a few scratches and burns; they sat down on the porch of the house they spent every night in.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Harry asked Tom

"Please do, you know Moody and Sirius are useless at it" Tom said tearing of the last of his shirt

Harry cast a few healing spells and then went inside and got a few healing potions for Tom and himself. He finished up and Tom returned the favour and healed him. They went inside and prepared food before Dumbledore arrived for their evening classes

"I'm looking forward to going back to school. Even though it won't be the same for us" Harry tried to start a conversation

"Agreed, did you read that new book Sirius brought over?" Tom asked

"Midnight: The Darkest arts?"

"Yeah that one, there's a way to curse your blade. I want to give it a go" Tom said reheating stew from the refrigerator

"I saw something similar in Dumbledore's books that he brought" Harry brought out the bread and they ate until Dumbledore showed up and they discussed the idea with him

"I think you should go ahead and do it, but it makes your blades that much more dangerous and you have to be more weary with it. Are there counter curses?" Dumbledore reasoned

"Yes" Harry said

"No" Tom replied

"Not having a counter curse means you can't spar with your blade" Dumbledore argued

"The counter curse in my ritual requires the original casters blood to cure it. So you can choose who you want to provide the cure to" Harry offered

"That would be a fair compromise" Tom acknowledged

"Shall we attempt it tonight?" Dumbledore asked genuinely excited

"But of course Headmaster" Tom smirked

"What do we need Harry?" Dumbledore asked shrugging off his travelling cloak

They gathered the ingredients and tripled them for the three blades and got to work. Once the cauldron was completed the submerged the blades fully into the mixture and took them out after 5 minutes

"Now we cast the curse, the incantation is _Maledictus lamina obedire. Maledictus lamina ut percutiat animam sanguinis_ "

They cast the curse and the blades glowed until all three couldn't see because the light was so intense. After what seemed like an eternity the light died down and the blades hummed with power

"Now we need to take the original mixture and preserve it, that's why I said we need to use the biggest cauldron. If you want to heal someone you take a ladle of the mixture, drop in some blood and then have the person drink it within the hour or they'll die" Harry explained

"Excellent work boys!" Dumbledore praised

 **AN- Ok this kind of just happened today, please don't get used to 2 chapters a day. The writing bug just has me firmly in its grip.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do review and let me know what you thought**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, Favourites and followers. Please do continue and share the story with all your friends!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN – Talon/Stallord, they won't be Godlike (That was never my aim) but they will be more powerful than an ordinary wizard. If you have any other concerns PM me**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 17 – Hogwarts**

Daphne sat in Charms doing the reading Professor Flitwick had assigned for this class. Her mind was wandering to a set of green eyes which she hadn't seen since Christmas; she opened her notebook and flipped to the back of the book and found the photo she took of him with her new camera. He was smiling at their friends when she took it so he wasn't looking directly at the camera but he turned after a while and then looked straight at her with those piercing eyes and smiled and reached out for her. She smiled at the picture and sighed then closed the book

"Looking at Harry again?" Astoria whispered

"Yeah" she blushed

"You know, you should date this year. You can't keep waiting for him" Astoria chided

"I can and I will" Daphne restrained from screaming

"You know he might come back and then fall for someone else. What then?" Astoria countered

This was the discussion that came up whenever Harry was mentioned; it started shortly after Astoria started dating Terry and she found out that there were many boys who wanted to be with Daphne. It irritated Daphne that Astoria wouldn't just drop the subject

"Then I deal with that, but he promised that he was coming back to me" she countered

"He promised he'd go flying with you, not that he was going to marry you" this time Astoria did shout

"Let's not fight please Tori" Daphne pleaded when everyone went back to their reading

"Just wake up Daphne, Harry and Tom have a colossal task to accomplish and falling in love should be the last thing on their minds" Astoria pleaded this time

"Is that why you're settling for Terry?" Daphne quipped

"No, I'm not settling. I'm realistic and you won't be. But you'll see" Astoria declared

When they went to lunch everyone noticed the sisters had had a fight again. Luna sat between them in an effort to keep them from starting up again

"So who wants to help me with Care of Magical creatures?" She smiled sweetly at them

"Luna you need help with Care of Magical creatures as much as Neville needs help in Herbology!" Hermione laughed

"So you'll help?" she pressed causing everyone to laugh

"Susan and Hannah will join us shortly maybe you can fool them into helping you" Tracey said

"Has anyone noticed how happy the Headmaster looks these days?" Neville asked pointing to the table where Dumbledore was talking to Professor Flitwick and Sprout

"It's the Potter's who are making him so happy" Hannah said as she sat down next to Daphne "It has to be"

Misty flashed in next to the Headmaster and gave him a note before she disappeared and reappeared above Daphne and handed her two letters before flashing away again

"What does it say?" Neville asked

"Later, look at Dumbledore" she waved Neville off and handed Astoria a letter when everyone was looking at Dumbledore who looked like a kid at Christmas

"I guess Hannah was right" Hermione gave Hannah a nod

It was much later when Daphne started reading Harry's letter

 _Hi Blue eyes_

 _I miss you so much, so it makes me so happy that this year is almost over._

 _Thank you for the picture of you, it proudly resides on my bedside table so that it's the last and first thing I see everyday, unless I get knocked out (Smile it was a joke)._

 _We have been quite busy these last few weeks and I think that we've made Dumbledore very proud with our work. Once we're back he has decided we won't attend regular classes, instead they'll keep up our lessons as normal._

 _I hope you're happy at Hogwarts and that you went to Hogsmead when you got a chance. I would have sent a gift but we have been pretty much cut off from the world here, so instead I convinced Tom to write Astoria a letter._

 _I can't believe next week is Halloween again, it'll be our second one apart. Please go and do something fun with some friends, No Moping!_

 _Please stay safe_

 _Yours_

 _Harry_

She was smiling when Astoria walked in and threw the letter she had on Daphne's bed

"Look at that!"

Daphne picked up the letter and started reading

 _Hi Tori,_

 _It's been a while hey. I guess I should start with I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was mad at you and didn't write you since you told me about Terry. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy._

 _Harry and I have been hard at work training and we are okay._

 _I hope Hogwarts is still a pleasant place to be and that you are enjoying everyday. I hope Quidditch is going well because you're going to lose next year_

 _Any way enjoy the rest of the year and I'll see you soon_

 _Regards_

 _Tom_

"What's wrong with it?" Daphne asked carefully

"How can he be so reasonable and understanding? He should be mad and continue not writing me!" she exploded

"Why?" Daphne asked folding the letter once more

"Because I was snotty in the letter about Terry" she said in a defeated tone

"So maybe he is trying to reach out and continue your friendship and playful quidditch rivalry?" Daphne offered

"Why do you always have to be so level headed about this whole situation?" Astoria whined

"Someone has to be" she laughed at her sister.

Things went easier after the letters, Astoria was more relaxed and less annoyed which made her pleasant to be around. School for the most part was moving along as it always had; the missing Potter's never impeded its workings. Albus and the rest of the staff had strengthened the wards of the school with the help of Goblins over the last year and a half.

Grindelwald, though, was quietly seeking the Potter's with all his forces. How could two not yet of age wizards defeat him? He had gone beyond the restrictions to ensure his power

"Malfoy!" he bellowed

"Yes master?" Malfoy entered the room

"Have you made any progress?" he sneered

"We cannot find the boys or the mother master. The father is sometimes seen at the English ministry but his arrivals and departures are never at the same times or even by the same methods and there is no pattern" Malfoy learned that the truth, though painful, was never as painful as a lie or a half lie

"Pathetic!" Grindelwald fired a bone crushing curse at Malfoy who knew not to dodge or block

"The boys are said to return to Hogwarts next year" he spoke through gritted teeth

"What use is that news to me?" He shouted

"There is going to be a tournament" Malfoy spoke quickly now

"What tournament?" Grindelwald asked intrigued

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament, if you are one of the delegates of the school they can't arrest you because there is diplomatic immunity for all delegates" Malfoy replied

"I think Karkaroff needs to take a leave of absence as headmaster" Grindelwald smiled evily

 **AN- This one took a bit longer but there it is. Shortest chapter I think**

 **Any way I have a question. What do you guys and girls think about Staffs (The kind Wizards use)? Useful, Cumbersome, Awesome? Your opinions are welcome, especially Stallord/Talon, white collar black wolf, TheBestWendsday, Vi38.**

 **As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN – Happy New Year everybody, here is the first chapter for 2016**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 18 – A return**

It was on the morning on the 1st of September, Harry and Tom were climbing the cliff in complete darkness, thanks to a charm by Moody , before they were to leave for school. They made it to the top of the cliff in record time and took off through the forest and arrived at the front door five minutes later.

"Well done Potters!" Moody shouted "Keep up your physical training when you're back at Hogwarts" he smacked each one on the back

"We will!" Harry said excitedly

"Now go get washed and dressed so that I can take you to the station" he grumbled

They reached their rooms and done exactly as asked, Harry had let his hair grow out again and it was long enough to pull into a pony tail if needed. Tom however like the new shorter hairstyle and decided to stick with it

They ate a quick breakfast and apparated to the station with Moody

"Now off you go, the train leaves in 2 minutes" he barked with laughter at the boys

They arrived at the station to find Lily and James chatting to Sirius

"Just in time, your stuff is already on board" James laughed

"We'll see you at the first Quidditch match" Lily said hugging each boy before pushing them into the train

"Don't kill anyone" Sirius shouted

They boys walked down the corridor looking into each compartment for their friends and attracting stares to the weapons on their hips. When they got further towards the back of the train they heard their friends talking

"They are supposed to be coming back this year" Hermione said

"The train is moving and I don't see them here Hermione, maybe they're going straight to Hogwarts?" Astoria spoke

"We're here" Tom said pushing open the door

"Hi everyone" Harry said as he entered as well

"The compartment is fuller than I remember" Tom said standing in the doorway and looking at the red haired girl who was looking right back at him and blushing ever so slightly

"We have picked up a few more friends since you left, let me introduce you. This is Luna Lovegood who is a third year and her friend Ginny Weasley" Neville said and nodded at the last word

"And I am Susan Bones and this is my friend Hannah Abbott" They red haired girl who was looking at Tom earlier finished the introductions

"Nice to meet you all" Harry smiled "Can I steal Daphne for a bit?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the compartment and into an empty one

"Clearly he didn't care about our answer" Terry commented

"Get used to it, Harry doesn't really wait for permission" Tom said taking Daphne's empty seat across from Astoria

"Welcome back" Hermione smiled

"Thanks Mione, can't believe that we're finally back" Tom said

"So what have you been doing Tom?" Terry asked. Tom didn't fail to notice that he was holding Astoria's hand but what did surprise him was that he didn't really care that he was.

"Training and researching, we were supposed to have separate classes but the board of directors want to see our results at the December break" Tom explained "So be prepared to be bested in every subject" he finished nonchalantly

"Yeah right" Terry smirked to which Tom only shrugged

Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at her, she looked so different to when last he saw her. Her hair was almost down to her hips and she had developed physically but she was shorter than he was, he was mesmerised.

"Are you planning on saying anything?" she smiled from across him. He got up and sat down next to her

"I've missed you" he said pulling her into another hug

"I've missed you too you crazy seeker" she kissed his cheek as they ended their embrace

"I was thinking" he started

"Oh no" she feigned horror

"Shh you!" he took her hand in his

"Okay I'm listening" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"I was thinking that things have changed so much since we left and I hoped one thing didn't change" he started boldly but the confidence faded

"What is that?" she stared into those fierce green eyes

"I was hoping that there wasn't a Terry Boot in your life" he managed to get out

"And what if there was?" she smiled playfully

"Then I would have to scare him off, knives and all" he joked

"Well there isn't" she said firmly

"So Daph? Will you try this whole dating thing with me?" he asked carefully watching her eyes

"Yes! Of course I will, I've been hoping you'd ask me when you got back" tears rolled from her eyes

"Don't cry" he said wiping them away

"Tears of joy Harry" she kissed his cheek again

"A guy could get used to those" he smirked

"What about this?" she planted a kiss on his lips similar to what she saw Astoria do every day

"Wow" he said and leaned in for another. An hour passed with Harry and Daphne talking about the years gone by and everything in store for the year to come

"So the knives are a permanent feature now?" she asked tapping his handles

"Mostly, don't you like them?" he asked with concern

"Not really, but they serve a purpose. Like medicine, no one really likes them but they have their place" she smiled

"How about I carry them in the leg holsters which vanish when not needed?" he offered

"You'd do that because I'm uncomfortable with them?" she asked

"Of course" he said standing up and offering his hand "I think it's time we get back"

"You're the best!" She smiled

"I only try" he smirked and walked her back to the compartment with their friends in

The rest of the trip was peaceful enough for the group, Neville and Luna got into a debate about whether some of his plants should be classified as creatures instead. When they arrived at Hogsmead everyone departed and went to the carriages pulling Harry and Tom along

"I keep forgetting you haven't come to the castle this way yet" Neville said to Tom once they started moving

"The boats are better, I think" Tom said simply

"That takes too long though, that's why they let the firsties go that way. It gives everyone chance to get ready for them" Hermione explained

The ride ended and eventually everyone was at their house tables watching the sorting which went without incident

"Finally we have some real food that we don't have to cook ourselves!" Tom said

"You're just lazy" Harry said as he dished

"And you're crazy" Tom said nonchalantly

"Hey guys" Terry said sitting down next to Harry

"So did either one of you get the Captain badge?" he asked

"No, neither of us did? Why?" Tom asked

"It seems no one got it" Terry said and got up and left

Dinner finished and Dumbledore stood

"Welcome back students and a special welcome back to the Potter's who have returned for fourth year. Now this year there will be no Quidditch cup as we will be having the Tri Wizard Cup and we will be hosting it. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will be joining us in the following week, further announcements will be made when they arrive. Now off to bed with everyone" he concluded and waved his hands

"So that's why no one got the badge" Harry said to Terry as they walked back to the common room

"Yeah, I was hoping I could make the team this year" Terry explained

"Oh, which position were you thinking about trying out for?" Harry asked climbing yet another set of stairs

"Keeper, now that Craig is gone"

"Next year then?" Harry gave him a pat on the back and went up to the dorm room

"Harry can I ask your opinion on something?" Neville asked as Harry started unpacking his trunk

"Sure Neville, what's the problem?" Harry said removing his knives from his belt and grabbing a cloth

"Would you still date Daphne even if she was a year younger?" Neville eventually asked

Cleaning the first knife and sheathing it while thinking about Neville's question

"Yeah I guess I would, I mean it's not like we're talking about doing serious stuff from the word go. Plus we would be 14 and 13 respectively and I could help her with school work" Harry reasoned

"Do you think everyone sees it that way?" Neville asked hopefully

"No" Harry said firmly

"Ok" Neville seemed to deflate

"Wait Nev, what I mean is that no two people see the world the same. We may agree on certain things because we were raised together but there are differences, like which position in Quidditch is the most fun. I think our group will stand by me if that situation ever arose" Harry said finishing off the second knife

"So I think you can guess what this is about?" Neville asked

"Luna?" he asked and Neville just nodded "Well I've only known her for a few hours but she seems fun and intelligent"

"She is" Neville beamed

"So go for it" Harry laughed

"I kinda already have" Neville said "Over the holidays I visited a few times and the last time I asked and she said yes"

"Great then!" Harry said pulling out the practice snitch

"Did you miss that much?" Neville asked

"I missed all of this" Harry said snatching the snitch out of the air "But there are going to be changes this year"

"Like?" Neville asked and Tom and Terry walked in

"Tom and I are going to train in the mornings before breakfast" Harry started

"Mind if I join?" Terry asked

"You both can, but be warned Harry does not know what slow is" Tom laughed

"I really don't and I will drag you out onto the grounds if you agree to join us" Harry said releasing the snitch again

"Ok, I think I'm in. What about you Neville?" Terry asked

"We're going to regret this but yes I'm in" Neville said changing into pajamas

"Ok good. We start tomorrow morning at five" Harry said

"Five!?" Terry and Neville exclaimed

 **AN- Here we go guys and girls. Sorry for the delay but I was enjoying a little vacation**

 **As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN – So while checking my stats on all my stories I realised something, this story has the second highest word count and will most probably be the longest story I've written (50K words) and it is 5 reviews away from becoming my most reviewed story (Please lets celebrate with 5 reviews telling me who your favourite character is and how you see the story ending?). It places 3** **rd** **in number of views (but this will change once it's marked "Finished")**

 **So here's the figures**

 **Views; 7018**

 **Reviews; 59**

 **Favourites; 36**

 **Follows; 59**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 29,463**

 **Oh and by the way if you have read my other HP stories you'll notice that I don't type accents eg; Fleur saying Harry 'Arry and I won't be doing it in this story either. It's cumbersome to write and that's all I'm going to say about that**

 **Here we go for…**

 **Chapter 19 – New Arrivals**

It was a pleasantly warm Friday afternoon when the two schools arrived; the carriages arrived first and then the boat. Once the carriages landed the tallest woman Harry had ever seen walked out in front and greeted Dumbledore, she was followed by thirty beautiful young women who were all dressed in light blue uniforms. Next the ship rose from the lake and thirty young men in what looked like military attire stepped off the ship

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am Viktor Krum" the leader said

"Pleased to meet you Mr Krum, where is Headmaster Karkaroff?" Dumbledore smiled

"He has taken ill and will not be able to make it but our deputy Headmaster is here" He turned to reveal a hooded wizard walk through the crowd

"Albus nice to see you again old friend" the new arrival spoke and removed his hood

"Gellert! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked removing his wand from his robes

"I'm here to escort my students" He laughed "Now put your wand away, I am a delegate with immunity because of the tournament after all"

"Minerva, get Amelia Bones and the Minister here please?" he turned to McGonagall

Harry and Tom disappeared into the crowd once Grindelwald removed his hood, Daphne had turned to talk to him and he was no longer there. They made their way back into the castle unseen and back into the dorm rooms. Neville arrived after a few minutes

"I knew I'd find you here" he panted

"I'm writing mom and dad to let them know what's happening" Harry spoke quickly and gave the note to Misty who flashed out

"We need a plan until they respond" Tom said sitting on his trunk

"Simple, sheath your sword in the back holster that vanishes so you don't stand out and we always travel in a group. Also put on the wand holster because I think we are going to need to be quick if something happens" Harry said adjusting his knives and strapping on his wand holster

"What if they know who we are already?" Tom asked

"Then we hope witnesses will prevent any action" Harry shrugged

"It's dinner soon, so we can go down as a group and listen to Dumbledore's announcements and hopefully Madam Bones will be here by then" Neville said with a thoughtful expression on his face

"Let's go to the common room because I'm sure that the rest of the group might be there" Tom said get up and strapping his sword on

It was quite a sight to see, it had never happened in Hogwarts history; Two Hufflepuff, Two Slytherin and One Gryffindor students sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with five Ravenclaw students and were discussing random topics all avoiding the Grindelwald issue.

"Stop" Harry said in a pause in the conversations

"We all heard the prophecy and you all know we weren't here last year or the year before because of it. Grindelwald is here and we are going to need to play this smart" Tom continued

"You two are powerful enough to take him on aren't you?" Terry asked "I mean you trounce us completely in class"

"We might be more powerful than him but he beats us on experience and he might not attack head on" Harry explained "So we need to travel in groups, by now everyone knows we are friends and that may be used against us. So try and stay in as large groups as possible"

"Luna, you may want to tell Ginny about all this since you two are the only ones in third year" Daphne suggested

"Let's go to supper" Terry said

"We can't avoid it forever" Astoria added

The group walked down the corridors and chatted about the Tri-Wizard Cup. They were amazed that there was a fifth table between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw which all the visiting students were sitting at

"Before we start dinner I have a few announcements. Firstly, Deputy Headmaster Grindelwald will be addressed as such and will not be arrested as he is here under the agreement struck between the governments" Dumbledore didn't seem pleased "Secondly, there will be a force of Aurors on premises until the tournament ends. They will be a mix of English, French, Russian and American Aurors and thirdly, this is the Tri Wizard Cup" He said unveiling the cup in front of the hall.

"Put your name on a piece of parchment between tonight and tomorrow before dinner and the draw will take place before supper tomorrow" He announced

Dumbledore sat down and the feast started, the chatter around the hall picked up and the evening was filled with an air of excitement. The evening flew by and the Ravenclaw boys found themselves in their bunks

"So who is going to enter?" Terry asked

"Not me" Harry answered first

"Me neither" Neville said after a few minutes

"I think I will" Tom said propping himself up and looking at the others

"Me too" Terry said

"If either of you get chosen you'll have the groups full support" Neville said

"Good luck boys" Harry said and rolled over

The following morning James met the boys and Luna outside the Ravenclaw tower before breakfast

"Morning all, mind if I steal these two for a bit?" he said ruffling Tom and Harry's hair

"Just bring them back safely" Neville joked

The father and sons walked for a bit before James turned into one of the classrooms

"Okay, so Dumbledore wants you both to enter" James started "Your mother is furious that you'll be putting yourselves in danger but she knows that it'll be a good test"

"What about you dad?" Tom asked

"I know whatever happens that you'll make us proud" James answered

"I'm not going to" Harry declared

"That's your choice then Harry" James smiled to let him know that all was okay

"I decided to last night, so if Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea then I'll definitely do it" Tom said

"Just use everything you learnt and you should be fine" James said leading them out of the class room

Breakfast was a quite affair and the group made their way to the Quidditch field with brooms in hand. Harry and Daphne shared his broom and done lazy laps around the field while a pick up game of Quidditch started

"Have you thought about broom racing?" Daphne asked

"I have thought about going for trails in the Christmas break at Firebolt" answered her as he landed close to some trees and lead her under one of them closer to the lake

"But?" She prodded

"I don't think mom would let me" he said shrugging

"She let you train for two years with Dumbledore and who knows who else. I think broom racing is the least of her worries" Daphne said

Harry put his broom one side and waited for Daphne to sit before he laid down with his head on her legs, looking up at her blue eyes he smiled

"So do you think I should do it?" he asked

"I think it could be fun and it will give you something to do when you finish school?" she smiled at him

"We'll see how the rest of this year goes before I go and make plans for Christmas" he stated and got a far away look in his eyes

"It'll be okay Harry" She said playing with his hair

"We can only hope" he said still not fully with her

"What's on your mind?" she prodded

"Tom is planning on entering the competition" he started

"and you're worried for him" she finished

"He is putting his life at risk for a competition and Dumbledore is okay with it" Harry said frustrated and now fully with her

"I know, but let him enter. It doesn't mean he'll be chosen" she reasoned

He was quiet for a bit

"But he might be, I just have this terrible feeling Daph"

"Then we'll deal with it together, let's go to the draw because it starts soon" she kissed his forehead and they walked off to the great hall after a pit stop to put away the broom

"Welcome students. I trust your Saturday was relaxing, but now it is time to find out who our champions are"

He tapped his wand to the Goblet and the flame changed colour and spat out a piece of parchment

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he announced and tapped the Goblet again and the same man who lead the group earlier stepped forward

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" he announced and tapped the Goblet again while a beautiful blonde girl walked to the front of the hall

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Thomas Potter!" Dumbledore announced with glee in his voice and tapped the Goblet to shut it off but instead another piece of Parchment shot out

"This is unusual…"

 **AN-About the age restriction that they put on in the books that I've done away with, I figure why would wizards (who still use quills) update a tournament which has been around for centuries? Here we go guys and girls. As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN – Sorry for the cliff-hanger but it was necessary, I think. Let's see what in store for us in…**

 **Chapter 20 – The first task**

"This is unusual…"

"What is it Albus?" Beauxbatons' Headmistress asked

"It seems the cup has decided to add a twist this year, I read straight from this note 'Each champion may select a partner to assist them in the tasks that lie ahead'" Albus said to the hall at large

"We will give the champions one day to submit their partners name, we will announce the pairs tomorrow night at dinner" Dumbledore said

The champions returned to their seats and the food appeared, Daphne and Astoria joined the Potter's at the Ravenclaw table where the other friends were congratulating Tom on his selection. Daphne sat next to Harry and started eating off his plate which he was staring at

"You know that he is going to ask you and you'll say yes so let's just enjoy our meal and start planning okay?" she held his hand

"I know and okay" he smiled at her

"Good" she smiled

The evening was pleasant and filled with excitement and laughs, but the evening had flown by and left the two Potter's laying in bed not being able to sleep

"So?" Tom started

"I will Tom" Harry stated

"Are you sure?" Tom asked

"Of course I am, we'll do this together. But I want to do it on one condition" Harry said jumping off his bed

"What's that?" Tom said sitting up in bed

"We win" Harry said

"Naturally" Tom said shaking his brother's hand

"So in the end we both ended up in the tournament" Harry said

"Yeah, but now we in it as a team" Tom offered

"Yeah yeah" Harry yawned and got into bed

They woke Neville and Terry up at 5 on Sunday morning and started their run around the grounds, Tom and Harry always ran lead while Terry and Neville brought up the rear. All four Ravenclaw's were keeping the pace until Harry broke out in a sprint which was Neville and Terry's least favourite part of the training; Tom didn't care much for it either. He continued till he reached the castle entrance and waited for the other three to catch up

"Fine morning is it not Mr Potter" A voice said breaking him out of his thoughts

"Yeah" he replied before turning to face the voice. When he turned and saw the face of Gellert Grindelwald he recoiled and pulled his knives from his holsters

"Come any closer and you'll regret it" he said taking a defensive stance

"Such reflexes, I've never seen such a performance. But not to worry dear boy, the tournament will kill you and your brother!" Gellert said turning and walking away. Tom arrived sword in hand and looking worried

"Got here as fast as I could, what did he want?" Tom asked

"Empty threats, he thinks the tournament will kill us" Harry said sheathing his blades

"I think we're in for some interesting times" Tom said sheathing his sword and walking inside with his friends

At dinner the announcements were made and everyone was surprised to find out that the first task was scheduled to take place two weeks later. The Beauxbatons champion chose a skinny girl with dark hair and matching eyes called Marie Lafayette to be her partner and Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, chose a heavy set boy named Markus Badstuber. They were also informed that champions were allowed to miss classes, for the rest of the week Harry still walked Daphne to her first class and picked her up from her last one. The two weeks that followed were filled with training and research regarding the first task, Tom found that the first task was almost always a creature that the champion would have to defeat in order to get a clue for the second.

The morning of the first task arrived and it found the champions and the partners standing in a tent with a games master called Plutarch Hellsbee who held in his hand a bag

"Now champions, in this bag there are three creatures which you will have to face in order to gain access to the clue for the second task. Ms Delacour, will you step forward and claim your creature?" he spoke in a confident voice

Fleur stepped forward and pulled out a miniature Quintaped and shrieked

"I thought they were on an unplottable island" she paled

"No expense was spared for the tournament" Hellsbee smiled "Come now Mr Krum, it's your turn"

Krum stepped forward and pulled out a miniature Chimaera and nodded walking back to his partner

"Mr Potter you then have a Manticore to deal with" he dropped the last miniature into Tom's hand "Now please step forward and come draw your order" he conjured another bag

Fleur drew number two and Krum three leaving Tom with the first shot at the tournament

"Now the aim of this task is to retrieve the clue from the creature, the clue is in a container tied to the creature you selected. Good luck and at the sound of the canon Mr Potter and his partner will enter the arena"

"Can we do this quickly?" Harry asked tying his hair back

"Distract it and I'll kill it" Tom offered

"Sure" Harry said unsheathing his knives

The brothers walked out into the arena at the sound of the canon and found themselves facing the Manticore; its tail swing like a pendulum making their possible impending doom.

"So now magic directly against it if I remember correctly" Tom asked and Harry nodded completely focused on its tail.

Harry took off in a dead sprint towards the Manticore dodging boulders in his way, the tail came down in front of him and he spun around it and took a swing at its side which the creature dodged and still kept both brothers in its sight. Harry continued his attack on the Manticore not giving time for it to attack, dodging the stinger again he managed to run his knife up against its tail not drawing blood but finally drawing the creature's full attention to himself

Tom saw his opening once the Manticore turned it's full attention on Harry and left him in it's blind spot, he attacked and aimed a powerful blow at the creature's head. It managed to moved in time to save it's life but lost it's tail in the process

"Thomas Potter lands a massive blow to the creature but you know folks you should never wound what you cannot kill" The announcer shouted

Harry raced across to Tom and stood in front of him and started a well rehearsed Blitzkrieg attacking style. Harry would attack fiercely and quickly for a burst and then move to allow Tom a well powered shot at the opponent then resume his attack. They repeated the attack a few times before Tom started landing heavy blows to the creature but it figured out the pattern and moved to dodge Tom's next blow but Harry was quicker than the wounded creature and drove his knives deep into it's neck and was covered in blood as it bled out over him. Tom grabbed the clue from it's body and the two bowed to the massive applause from the audience.

They made their way back into the tent and applied a few healing charms and cleansing charms on one another before they went up to the stands where their friends were standing

"Nice job guys" Neville smiled from next to Luna

"No big deal" Tom laughed and Harry just shook his head and gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek

"Told you I'd make it quick" Harry smirked once everyone but Daphne's attention returned to the field

"Not quick enough" Daphne said snuggling into him

"Don't you mind the dirt?" He asked

"Not at all" she said returning her focus to the arena where Fleur and her partner were trying to get the clue from the Quintaped but was not successful as yet. The hour mark came and went and a bloody Fleur and Marie moved around the arena hiding behind boulders and speaking in rushed French. Tom leaned over and spoke to Harry

"Apparently the blonde is a Veela, why doesn't she try and use her allure to confuse it and give Marie a chance at subduing it?" He asked

"Firstly, she probably doesn't want to be prejudiced against because of her heritage but I get what you mean and secondly you remembered Marie's name?" Harry teased

"Yeah, she's cute and unlike the rest of them she can speak English quite decently" Tom argued

"Should we invite them to join our little group?" Harry asked "They are outcasts in their group as everyone tends to avoid them" Harry said causing Daphne to look at him

"And how do you know that?" she asked

"Constant Vigilance" Harry replied causing Tom to laugh

"I'm watching you Mr Potter" Daphne said and turned to Tom "We should invite them though" she said

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow after things settle down a bit… Looks like she's going to try my idea now" Tom said pointing towards the field where Fleur was speaking to the creature while Marie floated a boulder above it and dropped it. Fleur collected the clue and the two made their way into the tent.

The arena was cleared and the Chimaera was led in, the canon sounded and Krum and his partner came running out and summoned broom where they quickly took to the sky and started firing curses at the creature until it fell over bloody. Krum flew down and lifted it high into the sky as it struggled and dropped it causing it's death and them being the quickest to defeat their creature.

"Ladies and gentlemen the scores; The Potter's finish on top after the first task with 44 points, Mr Krum and Mr Badstuber second with 42 points and Ms Delacour and Ms Lafayette in third with 30 points. The next task will take place on the last weekend of February, good luck to the champions figuring out their next clue" Hellsbee announced and ended his sonorous charm

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN – Aaaaand we're back.**

 **I think that from now on I will try for a chapter a week; it should be manageable with work and the Masters degree. Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 8381**

 **Reviews; 65**

 **Favourites; 40**

 **Follows; 64**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 32,874**

 **Chapter 21 – The second task**

"Did you tell anyone else about the clue" Marie asked Tom as they walked around the school

"No, after a discussion with Harry over the Christmas break and we decided to share it with you because you're part of our group now" Tom said taking a turn and heading past the bathroom that always caught his attention

"You always look at that door with an excited gleam in your eyes, why?" She stopped their walk

"Because there's an entrance to what I believe is Salazar Slytherin's chamber" He explained

"And you don't go and see because it is the girl's bathroom?" she asked curiously

"Partly, partly because there might be a Basilisk inside" he shrugged and dragged her off

Outside Harry was training against Neville and Terry while Daphne watched; Harry had his wand out and his sleeves were rolled up as he cast at half speed and concentrating on increasing the power of his spells. He stopped so that the two boys could catch their breath and walked over to Daphne

"Are you any warmer?" he asked Daphne now that she had on his jacket

"A little" she said through a scarf wrapped around the lower part of her face

"Let me cast a warming charm on you" he pleaded for the fourth time for the morning

"No, we shouldn't solve all our problems with magic" she argued causing him to shake his head

"Ok, but if you shake any more I'm going to cast one whether you like it or not" he walked off toward Neville and Terry "I think it's time I went full speed, I'll only use stinging hexes okay?" he said and both boys gulped and nodded

Harry took off like a demon and fired off silently stingers as fast as he could against the two boys who threw up shields and tried to dodge but were only blocking about a quarter of the spells. A half an hour and many stinging hexes later the four walked back into the castle

"More training later?" Daphne asked Harry

"NO!" both Neville and Terry shouted and started running away from them

"Why don't you ever duel with Tom?" Daphne asked as they walked into the great hall for lunch

"It serves very little purpose, we used to in that first year we were gone but we weren't learning anything new from duelling each other. Also we know one another quite well so the fight is slow because we're trying to out think one another" he said helping her remove both jackets and her scarf

"I see, so why do you train with Neville and Terry? Aren't they worse then Tom?" she asked dishing a plate for the both of them

"They are, but training with them allows me to practice other facets of my casting. Like today, I was working on increasing the power of my attacks and it's easier to do if you cast slower"

"So when are you going to duel against me?" she asked

"Hopefully never" he smiled and started eating

"Are you ready for next week?" Hermione asked sitting down on Harry's other side

"I think they are, they understand the clue and I think that they'll do well" Daphne answered

"You still think that it's centaurs in the forest?" she asked

"Let's revise shall we" Harry said "There were three lines; we are not man nor beast and to the stars we look, We possess the key to the final round, Come and search for us on forbidden ground. Clearly it's the forbidden forest and centaurs are half human and half horse or unicorn if you follow some peoples theories"

"So Harry and Tom figured they'll have to fight their way through the forest to the centaurs and get the key to the next stage" Daphne finished

"I guess" Hermione said picking up her things once more "I have to help the twins with some homework. See you two later" she said rushing off

"Where is she rushing to?" Luna asked in her usual cheery tone

"Helping the twins with homework apparently" Harry answered "Sorry I beat up your boyfriend today" he grinned

"He'll be okay" Luna laughed causing the couple to laugh as well. More of their friends joined them for supper and soon conversation flowed quickly but it all went by and everyone retired for the night, Harry and Daphne later than the rest because they had discovered their fondness for broom cupboards

Tom sat on the edge of his bed cleaning his sword after dinner and thought that the weeks leading up to the second task were as impatient as Harry and Tom were for the second task because they all flew by. He watched Harry enter the room and unstrap his holsters and toss them on the bed

"Krum has figured out the clue as well" Tom stated plainly

"How do you know?" Harry asked pulling off his shirt

"Marie and I saw them poking around the woods"

"Ok so we're all on level footing, shall we speed through it again?" Harry smirked

"I know you're all for ending this as quickly as possible but can you try and enjoy it too?" Tom asked irritated

"Why? I'm trying to make sure we survive"

"Because I'd like to win and not because I blitzed through every obstacle but because I earned the victory" Tom shouted

"Ok Tom" Harry got into bed and turned over and went to sleep

The week went by without a word spoken between Harry and Tom; the group felt the tension between the two and tried to get them talking but neither said what the problem was. They found themselves watching from the stands next to the parents of the two boys

"Does anyone know what's going on between those two?" Lily asked

"No one knows, on Sunday everything was fine at dinner then we all went our different ways. Harry took Daphne to her common room and came through ours smiling. When I went up to bed Harry was sleeping and Tom was reading one of his books" Neville reported

"This tournament was a bad idea" Daphne said to Astoria

"I agree, but Tom couldn't have chosen anyone else to be his partner" Lily interjected

"Looks like they're starting" James said pointing to the champions

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second task, the champions will enter the forbidden forest and retrieve an item hidden with some of the creatures. There are only two items hidden in the forest so only 2 teams will qualify for the next challenge. At the sound of the canon all three teams will enter the forest" Hellsbee announced and the canon went off a minute later

Tom took the lead on this one and made his way deeper into the forest stopping at various points to glance up at the roof of the trees to find opening. They delved deep into the forest where it looked untouched by wizard; the trees looked healthier and there were fewer paths to follow so you had to make your own. Harry followed at Tom's pace and was constantly looking around for clues that would lead them to the centaurs. Tom held out his hand and stopped him; a unicorn was grazing in a meadow bathed in sunlight. They watched for a while until Krum and partner held down the unicorn and cut off its horn and slit its throat trying to get as much of its blood into a few vials. Harry couldn't stand it anymore and threw a knife at Krum's partner and caught him in the thigh, pulling his other knife he ran forward

"You idiot, you will pay for that" the wounded boy bellowed throwing Harry's knife back at him

"No you will, that knife is poisoned" Harry said wand in one hand and knife in the other "Give me the horn and I'll give you the cure" he offered

"That will be enough" a centaur stepped forward "Here" he threw two trophies at the teams "Get out of my forest" he said and grabbed the horn and vials from the Durmstrang team

"Thank you" Harry struck out his hand

"No need, I saw your bravery young one. Hogwarts truly has a worthy Champion" he lifted the unicorn corpse and galloped away

When the Durmstrang pair exited the forest Lily thought something was wrong and when Harry and Tom followed a few minutes later she knew something was wrong.

"Congratulations to our Champions from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, they will face off in a duel to first blood as the final task which will take place two weeks from today" Hellsbee said excitedly

Krum spoke quickly to Grindelwald and pointed at his partner's leg which looked terrible

"It seems Mr Potter poisoned my Champions partner" Grindelwald shouted

"And it seemed like those two were killing a unicorn" Harry retorted

"Beasts are of no consequence, what poison did you use?" Grindelwald stepped closer to Harry who had drawn his wand already and Harry simply shrugged

"You're going to let him die Mr Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked trying to tend to the boys wound

"Beasts are of no consequence" Harry mimicked Grindelwald

"Very well, I will try my best to heal him but I fear my effort will be in vain" she said levitating the boy to the hospital wing

Walking towards his parents Harry knew he was in for a verbal lashing from his mother because she looked like she was ready to explode. Unfortunately Tom looked the same, and James looked disappointed.

"Give them the cure Harry" Lily said containing her fury

"No" he stood his ground

"He is going to die Harry" her voice softened

"And he and Krum killed a unicorn or doesn't that matter?" he shouted

"Of course it does, but you aren't a murderer Harry" James said sternly causing Lily to do a double take because he had never spoken that way

Harry conjured a vial and blade and cut his finger dropping some blood into it, he pulled off his necklace which had another vial

"Here, heal him" he shoved the vials in Lily's hands and walked away

Lily turned to Tom and watched his reaction

"What's going on between you two Tommy?" she asked

"Nothing" he stormed off

"James there's something seriously wrong with Tom, I don't think it's Harry's fault. He is rightfully angry at Grindelwald's lackeys but Tom is angry at Harry and I can't imagine why" she looked sadder than James had ever seen her

"They'll be alright. They're our boys remember" He comforted her as they made their way up to the medical wing

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN – Aaaaand we're back.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 8,918**

 **Reviews; 67**

 **Favourites; 42**

 **Follows; 68**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 34,731**

 **Chapter 22 – A jolly good fight**

"So have you spoken to them in the last two weeks" Lily asked climbing the steps to the top of the stands with Daphne

"I've spoken to Harry and he is angry that you forced him to cure someone who didn't deserve it. Tom on the other hand has been avoiding everyone but Marie" Daphne said a little winded from the pace

"The girl from Beauxbatons?" Lily asked

"The very same, also Neville is worried about him because he has been reading books that Neville says Tom found in the restricted section" Daphne said a little sad that her boyfriend and friend were so estranged

"We wrote them as well and neither responded" James said as they found their seats

They watched as all three headmasters walked around the field casting protective barriers, Grindelwald practically flew around the field and finished before any of the other and took his seat in the Judges stand while Dumbledore and Madame Maxime continued casting. The champions stood in the middle of the field waiting for the start of the final task

"Now champions, only wands are allowed in this duel so please hand over any other weapons you possess" Hellsbee conjured a trunk and all four boys dropped in bladed weapons

"The rules are simple, it will be a two on two duel and once blood is drawn that competitor will be eliminated, any casting after blood is drawn will result in the team breaking the rule to be declared the loser" Hellsbee spoke and made his way off the field before the headmasters finished their casting

"Welcome to the final task ladies and gentlemen, Durmstrang versus Hogwarts is what the tournament has come down to. Some may say Dumbledore versus Grindelwald, the duel will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!" Hellsbee shouted

Tom started firing bone shattering curses and Harry moved to the right and started firing off a string of curses at Badstuber. Harry developed a rhythm cutting curse-stunning curse-banishment charm-sting hex and started to circle his opponent, Badstuber still moving slowly because of his previously poisoned leg made his way over to a gravel patch hoping it would slow Harry down.

Krum for his part was giving as good as he was getting firing off bludgeoning charms, they seemed to be trading heavy charm for heavy charm. Tom smirked because he knew he had the magical reserves to out last his opponent and then some

Badstuber was still on the defensive because he couldn't slow Harry who didn't use a shield he simply dodged the curses. Harry grew tired of the game and fired a banishing charm at the gravel in front of him causing it to hurl toward Badstuber who closed his eyes and shielded his face, Harry fired off a stunner and three cutting charms in quick succession and Badstuber was done for

Harry made his way over to Tom but Tom glared at Harry when he got close, Harry sat down and cast a shield over himself and started to calm his breathing and watched his brother waste magical energy trying to use endurance to win the fight.

"I know what they're fighting about" Lily shouted to James over the roar of the crowd

"What?" James said not removing his eyes from the battle below

"Tom is angry with Harry because he is taking the shortest path to victory, I think Tom feels he wants to earn his win and not just blitz through. Harry feels that the quickest way is the safest way not wasting energy, whether it's magical or physical" Lily explained

James looked at Sirius who looked guilty at Lily's explanation

"What did you do?" James shouted

"Nothing, I may have told Tom that he should try and humiliate his opponents but I meant as a prank"

"You know his history Sirius, why would you do that?" Lily half sobbed and whispered

"Sorry Lils, I just thought he could lighten up a bit" Sirius said apologetically

Down on the field Krum was visibly tiring when Tom picked up the pace and switched to bludgeoning curses. It was a few minutes later when Krum fell as he was knocked unconscious, the cheers erupted from the stands and Dumbledore stood and partook in the congratulatory cheers. Dumbledore turned to Grindelwald to shake hands but once Dumbledore touched his shoulder what Dumbledore thought was Grindelwald erupted in smoke. On the field Grindelwald ended his disillusionment and shrieks of horror turned everyone's attention back onto the field

"Well done Potter's, seriously well done. But it was never a competition was it? Two trained warriors masquerading as students, preposterous! But fortunately this charade ends today, you see no one can save you because your headmaster casts his wards very well and it is going to take them a while to take it down and you might survive until that happens" Grindelwald said walking around the field "But then they still have to take down my wards which will prove tricky and time consuming" he laughed and pulled his wand

"Tom don't do it!" Harry shouted as Tom attacked Grindelwald who simply waved his curses away. Tom fired off bludgeoning and bone crushing curses and Harry knew he wasn't going to succeed alone so he pulled his wand and started attacking as well. Harry used curses hoping to give Dumbledore and Madame Maxime enough time to get the barriers down

"It's no use wasting energy with those pitiful curses" Grindelwald laughed while he transfigured two boulders into lions and set them on Harry who took off sprinting and firing curses behind him. Tom used the distraction to switch to his other set of curses, the dark ones. He cast a fiendfyre and it became a king cobra, he then summoned the most poisonous snakes he could and shouted "Get the old fool" in Parseltongue to them

Grindelwald transfigured the gravel around him into Mongooses and cast his own fiendfyre and it took the form of a great eagle. The two battled while Harry battled the stone lions, his bone shattering curses were simply bouncing off their bodies. He cast banishing charms against them and bought himself some time and he closed his eyes while he gathered magic to destroy them, he took two deep breathes and summoned a meter long iron rod and started a chant while they advanced. He opened his eyes and picked up the rod and stowed his wand, the lions were almost upon him when he lifted the rod and lightning arced from the tip and completely destroyed the first lion. Harry rolled away from the second ones bite but was caught on the leg by its claw; he fired of a second arc of lightning and destroyed the second one. Smoke was coming off him and he stood and made his way over to Tom not letting a bleeding leg slow him down

The two fiendfyre forms collided and formed a magnificent bang which destroyed both the eagle and the snake

"Join me Potter's together we can be the rulers of this world! Do not be fools like Dumbledore who was too afraid to be great!" Grindelwald said to the pair of Potter's

"Never old man" Harry said and threw the rod at Grindelwald with such speed and accuracy that it broke his wand. Madame Maxime and Dumbledore's wards had come down and they were working on Grindelwald's ward

Tom looked almost dead on his feet and Harry was now bleeding heavily from his leg

"Can we fight this fight another day?" Harry asked Tom

"Please, but how do we escape?" Tom said

"Simple, Misty" Harry said and the white bird flashed in and flashed them away

"Well done Albus. You taught them to run just like you did" Grindelwald shouted and dropped his own ward and then summoned a dragon which he then mounted and departed on

Harry and Tom lay on the grass under the tree which Daphne and Harry usually sat under

"I'm sorry Harry, I was so obsessed with winning that I lost focus of the danger surrounding us" Tom said trying to cast a healing charm on Harry but his energy wouldn't let him. Harry stopped him and cast the charm himself

"It's okay Tom, but you need to start fighting with the focus of seeing the next day okay?" he said looking at his wound which was opening again

"You know mom's not going to be impressed" Tom almost laughed

"Harry James Potter and Thomas Mark Potter how could you be so foolish" Harry mimicked Lily and started laughing with Tom

This was how they were found by James, Sirius, Daphne and Lily who shook their heads at the laughing pair

"Now we know that they really your sons James"

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN – Here we go again**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 9,883 (So excited for 10k)**

 **Reviews; 70 (Highest reviews woohooo)**

 **Favourites; 42**

 **Follows; 71 (8 more to beat the current leader)**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 36,253**

 **Chapter 23 – Recovery**

Harry was staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing while he listened to the noises Hogwarts was producing; it was two days after the tournament and Madame Pomfrey, who was insisting they call her Poppy, still couldn't close the gash on his leg and it was starting to irritate him. What made him even angrier was the fact that Hellsbee was one of Grindelwald's supporters and made of with his knives and Tom's sword. Tom was calm about the whole situation; he spent more time alone these days according to Neville and Astoria who visited before class

"You know sometimes our own thought's can be our enemy" Dumbledore said pulling Harry out of his reverie

"Hi professor" he smiled

"How are you doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"I've definitely been better professor but I have also been worse" Harry laughed "If the wound will just close up then everything would be peachy"

"And how are things with Tom?" Dumbledore looked like he knew the answer to the question already

"Honestly professor I think he isn't feeling great right now, he hasn't visited me since he was released" Harry said causing the old man to frown

"Not to worry Harry, I'm sure Tom will come around and that Madame Pomfrey will be able to heal you" Dumbledore stood and left the room

Harry looked up at the ceiling again and thought about Daphne this time, she hadn't been to see him either but he knew that she was busy with her exams and she wanted to do well. He thought about his discussion with his mother after the tournament, he would never forget her words

"Harry" she said "Thank you for sticking by Tom even when you felt that he was being a pain. But what I want to talk to you about is Daphne Greengrass" she paused to watch his reaction

"What about Daphne?" he asked trying and failing to hide his smile

"She loves you Harry, she might not have said it but she does. It was how I felt about your father but he played silly and ridiculous pranks which back then I thought was ever so childish. You however are not like Sirius and you father and have managed to steal that girl's heart, so take care of her Harry. She isn't a fighter like you or Tom but she will stand by you through every possible eventuality" Lily said and then kissed the top of his head and left with James who had been talking to Tom

He heard the door open and she walked in and sat next to him

"How were the exams?" he smiled

"It was tough, not Tri wizard tournament tough but normal people tough" she smiled and Harry already felt better

"Come here" he patted the side of the bed and she took off her shoes and robes so that she had on a shirt and skirt with socks and nestled into him

"I'm so glad that you're okay" she said after a few moments

"I told you I'd always come back" he rubbed her back

"I know" she said and they fell into a comfortable silence again and eventually fell asleep like that

Neville sat in the Quidditch stands watching Tom do laps around the field; he hoped that Tom would speak up soon and Luna encouraged him to stay close to Tom in case it happened soon, Neville knew never to question Luna when she suggested something. Tom landed and took a seat next to Neville

"So I guess that me being moody the entire time has to end?" Tom said looking onto the field

"Sooner or later, I'm hoping that it's sooner" Neville smiled

"I just feel so guilty that I acted like an arse to everyone" Tom admitted

"So apologise?" Neville suggested

"How can I do that Nev? Where do I even begin?" Tom shrugged

"By talking to Harry, he is still stuck in the hospital wing. Once everyone sees that you and he are good they'll go back to their old ways again" Neville said sagely

"Well I guess there's no time like the present" Tom stood

"I'll come with you, no doubt he has visitors and I'll handle them" Neville said following Tom to the hospital wing

Ronald and his goons met with Draco and his followers in a classroom close to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Glad you came Weasley, we have a lot to discuss" Draco sneered

"Whatever Malfoy, we want to lend our support to Grindelwald. The Potter's need to be taken down a notch" Ronald said

"My father will be pleased to hear that, yours however will be devastated should this news come to light" Draco smiled and Ronald kept silent

"Apparently Dumbledore will be setting up a group to fight Grindelwald and we need you to report back on anything they say" Draco handed him a book

"Just write your message in here and it will be sent to me. As for the Potter's, next year we will begin terrorising their friends" Draco smiled maliciously

"Why can we do it now?" Ron whined

"Because the year ends soon you idiot" Draco said and got up to leave

Daphne woke up and found Neville and Tom sitting by Harry's bedside and grinning at the two of them. The doors opened and Hermione and Susan joined them

"Sleeping together now are we?" Tom joked

"Shut up Tom" Harry said from behind Daphne before she could respond "I'm getting as much sleep in before we go on break and have to face Mad Eye again" Tom paled at the second sentence

"You don't think we'll be training all summer again?" Tom asked

"Of course we will be, he probably spent all year planning the sessions" Harry laughed and sat up in bed pulling Daphne closer to him

"We're gonna die" Tom said defeated and Neville laughed

"How about we tell Mad Eye that Neville needs to join us" Harry said thoughtfully killing Neville's chuckles

"Fully agree!" Tom smiled

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable. Sorry this one is shorter but I needed a small transition chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN – Here we go again**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **So sorry about the delay but I was busy writing the last fight scene of the story but now we are back for the summer of fourth year and the beginning of fifth**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 10,526**

 **Reviews; 74**

 **Favourites; 41**

 **Follows; 73**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 37,340**

 **Chapter 24 – No rest for the wicked and apparently not for the Potter's either**

Harry sat on a cliff watching the waves roll in and out while he waited for the rest to finish the course Moody had set. Neville and Terry decided to join them for their summer training and Moody seemed happy to have more people to train (or torture as Tom called it), today was supposed to be the last day of physical training and tomorrow they would start with magic once more. Harry thought about Daphne and where she might be today; she was visiting relatives and the family was going to enjoy a holiday abroad. He heard the rapid steps coming from behind and stood and waited for the other three boys to emerge from the forest; Tom burst through first and then Neville and Terry

"How long?" Tom panted

"I've been here a minute or two" Harry shrugged

"Damn you" Tom caught his breath and Neville laughed between breaths

"At least we're done for today and tomorrow we get our wands back" Harry said walking towards the house

"Who will train us then?" Terry asked

"Sirius will train you and Nev, Tom and I will train on our own" Harry explained opening the door and dropping flat on the ground

"Good to see someone pays attention" Moody bellowed

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a blade sticking out of a tree and shook his head. Moody handed them wands and told them that the kitchen was stocked with food once more and then he left

"So what happens now?" Neville asked

"Well it depends; usually speedy over there cooks like he is doing it for an army while I shower, then while he showers I dish into bowls and refrigerate them. We eat and then we grab a book out of the library and brush up on theory or learn something new"

"I'll help Harry cook" Terry offered and Harry nodded while Tom and Neville made their way upstairs

"So what are we going to make?" Terry said watching Harry move around the kitchen quite quickly

"I was thinking pasta and a bolognaise sauce" he said tossing a few tomatoes at Terry

"Great" he said and soon they were working in silence

Harry finished the sauce and set it to simmer while Terry grabbed a pot and started boiling water for the pasta

"So any suggestions on what I should start learning tonight?" Terry asked Harry

"I'd start with defensive magic; Sirius wouldn't let us learn any other magic until we got our shields up to scratch. Also remember Moody's training when you are up against Sirius because he fights dirty" Harry advised

"Will you help me with duelling in the evenings?" Terry asked

"Three nights a week sure but talk to Sirius first, you might not be able to duel after he is finished with you" Harry smiled and turned off the stove

"Are you going to shower now?"

"Yeah Tom is coming down the stairs" Harry said and left the kitchen and was replaced with Tom

"How does he do that?" Terry asked shocked

"He is hyper aware of surroundings" Tom shrugged and conjured some bowls

"Do you mind watching the pasta, I'm going to shower as well" Terry asked to which Tom nodded and he left to shower as well

The weeks that followed all flowed like this; they would train all day, then a pair would cook or reheat some food for supper, then study at night. Sirius told Harry to use Wednesday and Friday nights to practice duelling with Terry and Tom volunteered to do the same with Neville. At the end of the summer holiday's all four boys were in fighting shape and Tom and Harry we given the go ahead by the Board of governors for self study within the walls of Hogwarts.

They boarded the train and Harry disappeared in an attempt to find Daphne while the other three searched for a compartment

"Tom!" Remus called

"Uncle Moony?"

"More like Professor Lupin" he smiled at Tom

"Nice, it's a pity we won't have regular class with you though" Tom said to the older Marauder

"Oh yes, Dumbledore said to give Harry this and you this" he handed Tom two envelopes

Tom found Neville and the rest of the gang in a compartment closer to the back of the train

"Anyone see Harry or Daphne?" Tom said sitting down next to Hermione

"No, she disappeared as soon as we got on the train. I keep telling mother that them not seeing one another during the summer holidays is a terrible idea" Astoria said

"Doesn't seem like you and Terry had that problem" he said pointing to their joint hands

"We also don't act like we're married when we're together" she said and stuck out her tongue

Harry and Daphne joined them almost an hour into the trip looking dishevelled, Harry sat on the floor in front of her and rested his head on her thigh

"We need to petition for larger compartments, if anyone else joins our group they'll be forced to sit on the floor" Hermione said seriously, too seriously which caused everyone to laugh

"We might need to split the group" Tom suggested

"Couples in one compartment and everyone else in the other?" Neville asked

"Yeah let's get the cooties out of here" Susan laughed along with everyone else

The trip was pleasant and filled with teasing which was mainly aimed at Harry and Daphne

"You know" Astoria said when they took their seats at the Slytherin table "Mother thought she was going to have to force feed Daphne in the beginning of the holidays" causing Daphne to blush

"I just have to get used to eating without Harry" she said softly

"Aww Daph, don't worry about Tori's teasing, she's just jealous" Tracey poked Astoria in the ribs "Stop teasing your sister" she whispered

The sorting was boring for most of the student body but they politely clapped when a new member was sorted into their house. Harry looked around the hall and saw that Ronald was watching Hermione closely and making notes whenever she spoke

"Daph, look at Ronald what do you notice?" he asked softly under the guise of kissing her cheek

"He is spying on Hermione" she said after a few minutes and Harry nodded happy that he wasn't imagining things

"Now students" Dumbledore called for their attention

"There is a special sorting to take place today" he smiled and waved for someone to step forward

Marie stepped forward from the back of the hall and smiled at Tom as she passed the Ravenclaw table

"After the tournament last year Ms Lafayette decided to join us on a permanent basis" He smiled and motioned for McGonagall to put the hat on her

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted after a few moments and applause from the Puffs

"Now let the feast begin" Dumbledore said and Tom moved over to the Hufflepuff table

"Hi" he smiled

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable. Sorry this one is shorter but I needed another transition chapter, prepare for drama and action in the next one**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN – Here we go again**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 11,139**

 **Reviews; 76**

 **Favourites; 41**

 **Follows; 74**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 38,619**

 **Chapter 25 – A series of ill-fated events**

Draco Malfoy always watched how his father acted and he wanted to be just like him and now he was being given the chance to prove himself worthy to be one of Grindelwald's supporters. He had to manipulate Ronald Weasley into providing him with information and do something to harm the Potter's and then he would be rewarded. He smirked, how hard could it be?

He sat in an abandoned classroom waiting for the Gryffindor; he was used to the sloppiness of that house, well except for Granger. He hated the mudblood but she would prove useful in hurting the Potter's. The door opened and the redhead walked in

"It's about time Weasley!" Draco sneered

"I had to sneak out of the common room without anyone noticing" Ronald's ears turned red

"Whatever, what news do you have for me?" Draco asked

"Well, Dumbledore's group calls themselves the order of the phoenix and they have been doing scouting missions but they haven't found anything yet. Hermione was saying something at dinner about wands and I think that maybe that's why Dumbledore is so powerful" he speculated

"If you even try and mention something along the lines of a deathstick I will kill you Weasley; the wand doesn't make the Wizard, it's all about blood purity and talent. Now onto other matters, I need you to pour this on Granger and make sure you don't get any on anyone else" he handed Ronald a vial with bright pink liquid

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ronald asked panicked

"Figure it out genius" Malfoy left the room and hoped his plans would work. He pulled another vial out of his pocket and set off to find Pansy. He found her in the common room and she practically sprinted to him

"I'm glad to see you're so excited to see me, I need your help" he handed her the blood red liquid "Pour it on Daphne when you get the chance and make sure no one sees" he kissed her cheek and she blushed and nodded

Harry was out flying in the early hours of the morning; he had been getting three hours of sleep each night and not a second more. So he grabbed his broom and started flying around the field each morning, he had been made Quidditch captain and he planned on winning the cup. He had one major problem and that was that he didn't know most of the younger years and some of the older students were still upset that they weren't made the captain or prefect since Tom was made the youngest prefect in Hogwarts history. He finished his laps and landed in the stands and conjured some parchment and pulled out a pen and started jotting down a few plays that he wanted to try out. He checked his watch and it was half past four in the morning, the other three would be up in an half an hour and then they would train, so he made his way back to the dorm and changed into his training clothing and then woke them.

"I miss my sword" Tom said as they ran past the starting point for the third time

"I know exactly what you mean, but you felt how off balance all the other weapons we tried out were" Harry said

"Sirius wrote and said he was going to try and get one of his friends to forge us new ones but it has to wait until we're back for the holidays so that he can do measurements" Tom explained

"Let's hope that works, so what shall we do today for training?" Harry said when they finished their run

"Duelling? Work on their shields again?" he pointed to Neville and Terry who were rounding the last bend

"Sure, they need it but I think that you shouldn't go so easy on Neville" Harry said seriously

"I don't" Tom argued

"Yes you do and the bad guys won't go easy on him, so for today I train Neville and you take Terry" Harry explained

"You know I don't get along well with him…"

"Yeah since the whole Astoria thing, train with him because he is one of the few that will stand with us when we do fight" Harry scolded

"I'm so telling mom that you're using her shouting techniques" Tom laughed and Harry tried to resist but he joined his brother and muttered "Idiot"

"What's so funny" Neville asked

"Nothing really, but today we're switching partners and we'll be working on your shields" Harry announced warding the training area

"Now there are some rules for today; you can only use shields or dodge, you can't dodge twice in a row or use the same shield spell twice in a row and lastly you are allowed to use physical shields. Now on three we begin; one, two" and then he started firing off spells at Neville who barely managed to dodge the first one

They trained like this for another hour before they ran off to get showered and changed for breakfast

"You're lucky we only have Care, Potions and then Herbology today other wise Terry and I wouldn't be able to perform magic in class" Neville said wolfing down his breakfast

"Not lucky, I know the timetable off by heart so I knew you would need to cast spells today" Harry grinned looking for Daphne as he dished their breakfast

"She's at the Slytherin table, apparently you didn't remember that you were supposed to sit there today" Tom poked him in the sides

"We're not, last night she said see you at your table" Harry said and went about eating his breakfast as he saw that Daphne was eating already

"What do we have today?" Tom asked

"I do believe that we have been given access to the restricted section of the library" Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes

"So walk the girls to class and meet at the library in ten?" Tom asked already getting up

"Yeah, see you there" Harry followed and made his way over to the Slytherin table

"Are you ready for class?" he sat next to Daphne and across from Astoria

"I am" she said getting up, they walked in silence until they reached the greenhouses

"I'll be in the library till lunch, you're table or mine?" he asked

"Doesn't matter" she shrugged and entered the class

"What's wrong with Daphne?" he asked Astoria when she came past

"I don't know, this morning she got up and she was upset. I tried speaking to her but she said nothing was wrong, then at breakfast I joked about her eating off her own plate and she nearly bit my head off" Astoria said watching Hermione walk toward them

"Hi Harry" she blushed and rushed into the greenhouse

"I swear this school is going to kill me one day" Harry said and walked off to the library to meet Tom

Astoria took her seat between Hermione and Daphne and listened to Professor Sprout talk about the plants they would be handling for the following three weeks. Astoria slid a piece of parchment towards Daphne

 _Are you okay?_

She waited a bit before the parchment came back her way

 _ **Yes, just tired of being treated like a defenceless princess**_

 _I thought you liked him being around and protecting you?_

 _ **It's complicated, I'm just so annoyed.**_

 _Okay, but speak to him. Yeah?_

 _ **I will, is he okay?**_

 _Just worried_

"So get started" Professor Sprout said and made her way to the back of the greenhouse

"What did she say Hermione?" Daphne asked

"Wha..?" Hermione seemed completely lost just like Daphne and Astoria

"Come on Granger, you can't day dream as well" Astoria joked and they tried to figure out what they were supposed to be doing

Tom was exiting the library as Harry was entering

"I found something for each of us" he said and handed Harry a book on elemental magic "It should help with the lightning trick you do and for me I got this" he held up a book bound in dragon leather

"Flame magic?" Harry asked

"Yes! Let's go, I found someplace we can practice as well" Tom pulled Harry along the corridor and down to the dungeons he rounded a corner and pushed open a door

"Here we are" he announced and Harry looked around the room and noticed that it was directly under the lake

"How did you find this?" He asked

"Ronin" he announced simply "Do you think you could get the lightning to strike in here?"

"We'll just have to see" Harry smiled genuinely and opened the book Tom had handed him. After a few hours he summoned a copper rod and made his way to the far end of the room

"Time to try?" Tom shouted the question

"Damn right!"

He summoned the lighting and it passed through the water and into the rod which immediately exploded causing Harry to be flung across the room

"Please don't be dead" Tom said as he rushed over to Harry who started getting up slowly

"I think I should go see Madam Pomfrey" he said

"What's wrong?" Tom asked concerned

"Besides the fact that I'm seeing three of you? I'm in some pain" he said walking slowly toward the door

"Call Misty" Tom said putting one of Harry's arms around his shoulders. Misty arrived and took them to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey attended to Harry and gave him a dreamless sleep potion

"You may go to lunch Mr Potter, your brother will most likely only wake up tomorrow" she smiled kindly at Tom

Tom sat at the Hufflepuff table with Marie, Susan and Hannah for lunch and told them about what happened to Harry

"Have you told Daphne?" Marie asked

"Shit, no. Have you seen her?" Tom said scanning the hall

"No, but I don't see anyone of our friends from Gryffindor or Slytherin" Hannah said also looking around the hall

"Maybe Professor Sprout kept them slightly late?" Susan offered

"Possible" Tom said. Lunch was almost finished when Astoria came into the hall and sat down next to Tom

"What happened to you?"

"Hermione and Daphne got into a fight" She said exasperated

"With who?" Tom asked ready to beat on anyone who hurt his friends

"With one another" Astoria answered "We were talking about Daphne's strange mood today and how she had been bitchy to Harry and then Hermione says 'You don't deserve him' and then spells started flying" Astoria shook her head

"What?" the other teens shouted

"It was so weird. Then Professor Sprout separated them and gave all three of us detention, mine was with Professor Snape, Hermione with Sprout and Daphne with Hagrid" she said grabbing an apple

"I'll go speak to Hermione, she's probably in the library embarrassed by her actions" Tom said

"Have you seen Terry?" Astoria asked before he left

"Nev said he went to take a nap, we kinda tired them out this morning" Tom said and grinned before leaving

"Those damn Potter's" Astoria said causing her friends to laugh

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN – Here we go again**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope every one is still enjoying the ride**

 **Chapter 26 – Greengrass VS Granger**

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Tom asked as he grabbed the seat next to Hermione

"I am, why can't she see he's just trying to keep her safe?" She started ranting "He deserves someone who won't treat him poorly" she clinched her fist

"Slow down Mione, I think Daphne and you are having a bad day. Don't let it ruin the friendship though, just give each other some space and let this blow over okay?" Tom asked

"Okay" she replied

"Now I have to find Daphne and tell her about Harry" Tom said

"What about him?" she asked concerned

"We had a little training accident so he is in the hospital wing" Tom said and left to find Daphne

Hermione packed her things as quickly as she possibly could; Harry was injured and she needed to be by his side to make sure he was okay. She rushed to the hospital wing and made her way to his bed side

"Ah Ms Granger, you're the first of many I presume. Mr Potter does have an uncanny ability to end up in my infirmary" Madam Pomfrey smiled and went about her other tasks

"Don't worry Harry, I'm here now and I'll make sure no one else hurts you" she said making small circles with her thumb on the back of the hand she was holding

She started humming a song by Elvis Presley that she had fallen in love with many years ago, she looked at the boy laying in the bed in front of her. How had he become so important to her; it felt like just yesterday when she only thought of him as a good friend. She thought about everything he had done for her; protecting her from Ronald, helping her with her trunk, comforting her after the fight with Tom and her promised to help her learn to fly but Daphne forced him to help her instead. Who did she think she was anyway? Why did she get to have Harry? She didn't understand him like Hermione did

"Mind not squeezing my hand so tight" he asked pulling her from her thoughts. She noticed that his eyes were still closed so she loosened her grip and got onto the bed with him and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm glad to see that my injuries earn me kisses" Harry joked, eyes still closed

Hermione kissed him again, on the lips this time. She parted her lips and they started making out but Harry stopped suddenly and pulled away from her and opened his eyes

"What are you doing Hermione?!" he shouted. She never got the chance to explain because the doors flew open and Daphne came rushing in. What she saw was a pretty damning sight because Hermione was nearly straddling Harry and they were mere centimetres apart

"What the hell is this?" she shouted and drew her wand casting blasting curses at the pair. Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and cast a wandless shield, he got up and collapsed immediately

"Ms Greengrass and Ms Granger what is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry back into the bed "Answers, I want them now" she shouted causing both girls to jump

"I came in and this…" Daphne started

"You better not use the word I think you are going to Ms Greengrass" the older lady warned

"Gryffindor, was kissing my boyfriend. So I cast a spell to hurt her and Harry cast a shield charm to absorb the spell and then he collapsed" she was crying now

"Is this true Ms Granger?" she asked the Gryffindor

"Yes, but she doesn't deserve him" she argued

"That may or may not be the case, but I won't have this continue. Detention for both of you, Ms Granger you will report here tonight for yours and Ms Greengrass you will serve three nights with me starting tomorrow" she said and led both girls out of the room and set them in opposite directions

Madam Pomfrey walked to her fireplace and floo called Minerva

"Poppy?" Minerva called

"It's me Minerva, your star Gryffindor needs to talk to someone and soon. She isn't acting like the quiet girl we all know" she then went on to tell her about what she had just witnessed

"I'll talk to her, do you mind if she serves her detention with me instead?" Minerva asked

"Not at all, I'll leave it to you then" she ended the connection and went back to check on the boy

Tom walked in carrying his book

"Now you're not to bother him or else I'll keep everyone from seeing him" she warned

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" he smiled and sat and read about the fire whip and practised the wand motion

"Hey Tom" Harry said

"Feeling better?" Tom said putting down his book

"Yeah, have you seen Daphne or Hermione?" Harry asked

"I saw them both about a half an hour ago and told them about our training accident. Why?" Tom asked curiously

Harry told him the whole story and Tom listened closely

"So yeah, I knew something was different when I was kissing her" Harry said

"Should I speak to her?" Tom offered

"If you can, I'm hoping Madam Pomfrey lets me out tonight but I think she loves me too" Harry joked

"I see your sense of humour wasn't damaged, now off you go Tom. Harry will be out for supper since he doesn't wish to keep me company" she smiled at Tom who left "Now turn around let me see your back again" she said and looked at the Lichtenberg figure on his back and it still hadn't diminished

"Do you feel any pain now Mr Potter?" she pressed on his back

"Not any more, I do feel a tingling sensation. Like I did when we fought Grindelwald and I used the lightning" he said

"What did you use this time? Which metal?" she asked

"I tried copper, according to the book I'm learning from it will result in more accurate firing" he said thinking about what he read "I think the water caused the problem, it supercharged the lightning" he theorised

"That is my conclusion too, now what bothers me is that on your back there is a Lichtenberg figure or a lightning flower which is common in lightning victims. But I think since you magically summoned the lightning it might not subside, I want you to see me every evening after supper so that we can monitor it" she said allowing him to get up and see the pattern in the mirror

"It looks so cool" he grinned

"Now for the part you're not going to enjoy. No magic until I say so" she looked him in the eyes

"But what if…"

"Let someone else be the hero for now" she smiled at him kindly

"Okay" he said understanding that she was looking out for him

"Now let me get some potions that you need to take and then you can go to supper"

She left and returned with two potions that he took quickly and buttoned his shirt

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr Potter" she said when he left. His way to the great hall was unimpeded and he took a seat next to Daphne

"So we need to talk about earlier" he said watching her

"I guess we do, do you want to be with her now?" she asked still not looking at him

"Merlin no, I mean she's a great friend but she's not my blue eyes" he smiled and she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I'm just so angry at you, I don't know where it's coming from but I hate you and love you all at the same time" she sniffed

"I understand that what happened with Hermione made you mad but it meant nothing to me Daph" he said

"I know. So if you didn't want to leave me what did you want to talk about?" she asked looking angry again

"You could have really hurt Hermione Daph" he said concerned

"She deserved it, trying to steal you from me" she got up and Harry grabbed her hand

"Come with me to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked

"No, I'm going to bed" she pulled her hand out of his grasp and left the hall. Harry got up and sat by Tom

"Did you speak to Hermione?" he asked hoping for a better result there

"Yeah, she feels Daphne isn't 'Taking care of you' and she can 'be a hundred times better as a girlfriend'" Tom said

"Love is a strange thing" Neville said from across the table and Luna looked at him "But totally worth it" he added and she kissed his cheek causing Harry and Tom to laugh

"Glad you two think it's funny" Neville shook his head

 **AN- As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN – Thanks for the support, reviews and PM's. You're all awesome and you make getting these to you so much fun.**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 12,359**

 **Reviews; 81 (My highest reviewed story)**

 **Favourites; 43**

 **Follows; 78 (tied for first!)**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 42,049**

 **Chapter 27 - Solutions**

The rest of the week continued in much of the same vein; Harry saw Madam Pomfrey every evening for his lightning flower and it didn't subside, he tried speaking to Daphne about see Madam Pomfrey but she wouldn't give him the time of day and his heart was breaking now that she was so distant. He sat watching Tom perform a fire whip for the third time that afternoon, he had managed to perfect the snap of the whip

"Perfect!" Harry shouted

"Thanks, now I need to start on target practice. Do you think Dad will send us training dummies?" Tom asked

"Definitely, if not we could always ask Padfoot or Moony" Harry grinned

"Yeah, so do you have to see Madam Pomfrey now?" Tom said gathering his things

"Yup, we're going to try some magic today and see what happens" Harry said walking out of their training room with Tom

"Good luck with that, any luck with Daphne or Hermione?" Tom asked seriously

"No, the one I want to speak to ignores me and the one I'm trying to avoid keeps finding me" he said frustrated

"Well I'll try and talk to both of them and see whether we can sort it out" he said and left Harry to continue onto the hospital wing on his own. He wasn't alone for long before Hermione was walking beside him

"Off to Madam Pomfrey again" she asked

"Yeah" he answered hoping she'd lose interest. She walked the whole way with him and suddenly he had an idea

"You can come in with me Mione" he said hoping that he was right about her and Daphne

They walked in an found Madam Pomfrey at her desk; she seemed surprised that he was with Hermione. Pomfrey removed his shirt and cast a few monitoring charms on him

"Okay Mr Potter let's start with a simple Lumos" she instructed and Harry complied

"Any pain?" she asked

"None Madam Pomfrey, should I try something stronger?" he asked

"Please, if you feel up to the task?" she smiled. He closed his eyes and then hit Hermione with a stunner

"Mr Potter what are you doing?" she shouted

"I think Hermione is under a spell or potion Madam Pomfrey, please can you check her over before we wake her" he pleaded

"You should have come to me first" she said before turning to the girl in question and started casting charm after charm on the girl "It seems that you were right Mr Potter, she's under a complex love potion" she said sadly

"Will she be okay?" he asked concerned

"Nothing I can't handle" she said

"I have another suspicion" he said

"Is it Ms Greengrass?" she smiled a knowing smile

"Yes, I think she might be under the reverse of what Hermione is" he said

"I'll summon her here and check" she said

"Can we speed this up?" he asked

"If you can get her here then we can try" she said heart breaking looking at the boy

"Misty" he said simply causing the Phoenix to appear "Please give this to Tom" he scribbled a quick note

Madam Pomfrey put up a privacy screen around Hermione; she woke the girl and gave her some calming draughts and explained everything that had been happening. Hermione started crying and soon fell asleep when she was given a dreamless sleep potion

The doors flew open and in rushed Tom and Daphne

"What happened to Harry?" Daphne asked

"I'm ok Daph, Madam Pomfrey just wants to run some tests on you" Harry explained from behind his privacy screen. Daphne turned and started walking away but Harry hit her with a stunner too

"Mr Potter, please stop firing stunning curses at your class mates" Madam Pomfrey said incredulously

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Who's behind that one?" Tom asked while Madam Pomfrey tended to Daphne

"Hermione, she was under the effects of a love potion" Harry explained turning to put on his shirt

"Whoa, what happened to your back?" Tom asked

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't shown you this. It's the lightning flower" he said removing his shirt again

"Mom is going to freak out" Tom said running his finger tips over it

"If you're done" Madam Pomfrey started "It seems Daphne was under a more complex potion, it sows general distrust and hate but it also seems that it was specifically keyed to you as well" she pointed to Harry

"Nothing you can't handle?" Harry asked hopefully

"I've given her a potion which should reverse the effects but she needs to stay here for monitoring and you need to stay away from her until I say so okay Mr Potter?" she looked the boy in the eyes

"Why?" he asked stubbornly

"The effects of the potion are strengthened whenever she sees you and I can't treat it if you're constantly here" she said

"Okay" he got up and left the room clothes in hand

The remainder of the week was no fun for anyone of the group; Hermione avoided Harry because she was embarrassed about what had taken place between them, Harry spent most of his time alone either practicing spells or planning Quidditch try outs which were to be held the following weekend. He sat in the training room that he used with Tom and cast a few spells and increased the intensity slowly eventually he was conjuring items and banishing them; he tried summoning his blades but nothing happened, he started looking at the book Tom had given him and he ran outside. He went out onto the Quidditch field and made sure it was clear before setting up protective wards and conjuring a fake duelling dummy; he summoned a rod made of copper again and summoned the lightning.

It hit the rod and he felt the lightning in his body and pointed the rod at the dummy and released the energy at it; the lightning did not create an arc this time but rather blasted out of the rod like a cannon and knocked Harry backward, it sounded as if Harry had blown up a ship. He got up and checked out the duelling dummy and it was in a thousand pieces, he still felt the energy within him so he used the rod to send a blast of lightning into the air but he still felt charged. He banished the rod and tried a wandless discharge; to his amazement the lightning shot forward quicker from his hand. Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore ran onto the field and broke his wards

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked feeling the static in the air

"Never better Professor" he smiled

"Was that explosion your doing?" Flitwick asked

"It was Professor, do you want to see?" Harry grinned

"Please do Harry" Dumbledore encouraged and summoned a training dummy for Harry. He raised his hand and shot of a bolt of lightning and destroyed the dummy causing another explosion

"Amazing and without a rod to top it off" Dumbledore smiled

"How many bolts have you sent off?" Flitwick asked

"That was the fourth one and the second with out a rod to discharge" Harry said

"Can you hold the lightning? Like a ball of lightning?" Dumbledore asked

"I'll try" he opened his palm and tried directing lightning there but instead it ran over his hand like a glove

"Outstanding" Dumbledore looked on amazed

"Try touching the dummy" Flitwick encouraged Harry and summoned another dummy. Harry pushed it with the hand of lightning and it exploded like the previous two. Daphne sat in the stands watching her boyfriend interacting with the two Professors. Madam Pomfrey had told her that she was allowed to see him now, she sat in the stands and watched him fire off bolt after bolt of lightning. She felt so terrible that she had neglected him over the last week; he didn't deserve the treatment even though it wasn't her fault. She couldn't figure out how it happened but she vowed to find out, as soon as she spoke to Harry.

She looked down and saw the Professors leave the field and Harry sat down in the middle of the field, she walked over to him and saw that he was meditating; she saw that lightning was still running over him. She called his name softly as not to startle him

"Hey" he smiled and got up "Let me just try something quickly okay?" he asked and took a few steps further away. He raised his hands and set of a huge crack of lightning and walked back over to her

"I've missed you" she said tears welling in her eyes "I'm so sorry Harry" she broke down and cried and he held her in his arms

"Shhh it's okay Daph, it wasn't your fault" he cooed

"I love you Harry Potter, more than everything in this world and with everything I am" she said looking into his eyes

"I love you too Blue eyes" he kissed her forehead

"You're amazing" she said kissing his lips. When the rain started they ran inside and cast drying charms on one another they went to supper, they walked holding hands to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Tom who was showing Neville a manoeuvre with two small brooms.

"So if you stay in the drift and I dive sharply that'll give you a slingshot past a player" Tom said

"That'll work perfectly in broom racing" Daphne commented

"It will, but one team member will have to sacrifice himself to set the play in motion" Tom said to Daphne

"Not necessarily" Harry put in and took the brooms "Diving down is inefficient in this move, if the rider in front is skilled enough then you can pull up sharply and drop in behind the partner who was in the drift the whole time" Harry explained and Tom nodded

"And that's why Flitwick made you Captain" Tom praised "So where were you the whole afternoon" he pointed to the couple now eating off the same plate

"Messing with lightning" Harry grinned

"Those explosions?" Tom asked

"Conjured duelling dummies" Harry smiled "Tomorrow morning I want to show you something, maybe you could do something similar with your fire" he offered

"If it causes explosions I'm in" Tom smiled "Mind if I bring Maria along?" he asked

"Not at all" Harry said, Daphne squeezed his thigh under the table "See you in the common room okay, by the way I'm using the family heirlooms" Harry said and left with Daphne

"I think I'll go find Luna" Neville said and left

"Sure leave me all alone, promiscuous teens" he mumbled "Well when in Rome" he said spotting Marie leaving the hall

 **AN- I couldn't let the situation go on much longer, but now our heroes have to go on a "Who Dunnit" quest. I have something special in mind for the replacement blades *Hint – it has to do with the Sword of Gryffindor*but any suggestions for the story will be taken into account.**

 **As always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN – This one goes out to isabel380 who correctly guessed the song title from chapter 2, congrats and 10 points to you isabel380.**

 **Thanks for the support, reviews and PM's. You're all awesome and you make getting these to you so much fun.**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 12,833**

 **Reviews; 83 (My highest reviewed story)**

 **Favourites; 42**

 **Follows; 79 (It's my number one followed story Yay!)**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 43,951 (4400 words till it's my longest story)**

 **Chapter 28 – Christmas time is here again**

Harry found Hermione alone in one of the compartments and sat down with her

"Hey you, where have you been hiding?" he smiled

"I've just been so embarrassed by my actions Harry, how can I show my face again?" she looked like she was going to cry again

"We know you were under the effects of a potion Hermione, we don't hold anything against you" he said sitting next to her

"That's not what I mean, the feelings I said I feel for you are real. It wasn't the potion, the potion only made me act" she sobbed

"Oh, I didn't know that" he said shocked but not releasing her from his embrace

"You shouldn't, I've kept it quiet all this time"

"Tell me about it?" he said and wiped her tears away

Tom sat between Susan and Luna while they played poker; he played dealer to keep from always winning, everyone else in the cabin played but Daphne who was looking out of the window. Tom watched her for a while; she had been different since the whole potion saga, the only person she seemed to relax around was Harry and the rest of the student group wasn't trusted. She also seemed tired all the time, Harry had said that she wasn't sleeping well and that he had been forcing her to take a nap in the afternoons when she had a free period. Tom didn't like that Harry was leaving her alone to speak to Hermione but he did understand why it was necessary

The train ride ended and everyone disembarked and made their way to their families Daphne greeted her parents and waited for Astoria to finish up her good byes with Terry. She saw Harry walking with Hermione to her parents and have a discussion with them, he seemed to be explaining something to them and then he pointed over to Daphne and continued his discussion. He received a hug from Hermione's mother and a hand shake from her father and then he made his way over to Daphne with a huge smile on his face and she visibly relaxed

"Hi Mr and Mrs Greengrass" he shook her fathers hand and hugged her mother

"Hi Harry, how has school been?" her mother asked

"I've had better but I have also had worse, fortunately Daph was there most of the time" he smiled and held her hand

"What are you doing this holiday?" her mother asked once more and Daphne realised they hadn't spoken about where Harry would be, her breathing quickened and she started panicking. He couldn't leave her for the entire holidays

"Potter, are you ready to go?" Moody shouted from behind Harry

"No, I won't be training with you this Christmas Moody" He said and turned back to the Greengrass family "I'll be over later, if you don't mind?" he asked Mr Greengrass who nodded

"Train Potter, don't let me down" Moody said storming of to find the rest

"I'll see you soon okay" Harry said to Daphne and kissed her cheek and made his way to the fireplace

He arrived at home and found Alice and Lily in the potions lab

"Hi Mom, Aunt Alice" he said and received hugs from both women

"Is Neville with you?" Alice asked

"No, I think he is going with Moody. Can I speak to you for a moment please mom?"

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen" she said

Harry told her about the year so far and the potions used on Hermione and Daphne

"So what are you going to do about the potions problem? Because that's why Daphne feels unsafe" Lily asked

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it, you're actually not going to like anything I say for the rest of this chat mom" he said

"Well let's hear it" she braced herself for another chamber of secrets type discussion

"Since Tom and I can perform Legilimency, I was going to snoop around people's minds" he paused to allow her a chance to stop him

"And then?" she asked

"Then we know who to watch for, it will calm Daphne down and give us an idea about who our enemies are" he explained

"Are you going to read everyone's minds? That may take you years" Lily questioned

"I didn't think about it, maybe we'll come up with a shortlist" Harry offered

"Better, now what else do you need to tell me?" she asked

"More show than tell" he said getting up and removing his shirt "We found new techniques and I kinda had a training accident" he said and showed her his back

"A Lichtenberg Figure?" she asked running her finger tips over the pattern

"That's what Madam Pomfrey said" he replied

"Does it hurt? I've read about them in muggle medical journals and they usually subside" Lily said

"Madame Pomfrey and I think it's because the lightning was magically summoned and then charged by the water that it won't go away" Harry explained

"Any other side effects?" she asked

"It seems like my magic has fused with lightning, I can discharge bolt after bolt of lightning without summoning it" he said and grabbed Lily by the hand and lead her outside "Like this" he sent bolt after bolt of lightning into the sky

"Do you feel drained after multiple bolts?" Lily asked

"Yeah, like performing too much magic. Dumbledore was the one who suggested the fusion of my magic with lightning" he smiled

"Well I think you've done enough research between the three of you that my opinion shouldn't matter. Just be careful" she advised and kissed his cheek

"Two last things" he said

"Please tell me you haven't blown up Hogwarts?" she sighed

"Not yet" he grinned and received a slap to the back of the head "Sorry, but seriously now. I'm going to stay at the Greengrass mansion if Daphne's parents are okay with it and I want to go to Firebolt's broom racing trials next week and since I'm under age you or dad needs to accompany me" he finished

"If the Greengrass family is happy then I have no queries, but you will be home for Christmas. I don't want you broom racing but if you really want to do it, I'll let your father take you" she said

"Thanks mom, I'll be home for Christmas, promise" Harry went back inside and stepped through the fireplace

He arrived at Greengrass manor and found the three ladies sitting and having tea in the sitting room; but before he could join them Jonathan pulled him aside

"So what was all that with Mad Eye?" he asked looking excited

"I don't think spending my holidays training is the best use of my time" Harry explained

"And what is the best use of that time?" Jonathan asked

"I would like to spend it here, if you don't mind" Harry said looking at Jonathan with hope

"I'm fine with it; now tell me what happened to Daphne. I thought she was going to faint when Amanda asked what your plans were"

Harry started telling Jonathan the unedited version of the story and also what he planned on doing about the situation; they heard the ladies come back inside and Jonathan closed the doors and cast privacy spells. The continued their conversation until the sun went down and there was a gentle knock on the door

"Dad, mom says that it's supper time" Astoria leaned said when Jonathan opened the door "She wants to know if your guest will be staying?" she couldn't see into the room and the mystery was clearly amusing her father

"Yes my guest will be staying, also please ask your mother to get the guest room prepared for my guest" he smiled at his daughter and closed the door again

"Planning a surprise Mr Greengrass?" Harry asked

"Call me Jonathan or dad by the way things are going" he laughed

"Ok dad" Harry laughed at the look on the older man's face when he called the bluff

"I want you to look at Daphne's reaction when she sees you" he said and removed the charms and led Harry to the dining room. When he saw Daphne he felt his heart ache she seemed so lost and sad but then she saw him; she seemed whole was the best description Harry could find. She got up and made her way to him

"I thought you weren't going to come" she whispered

"I told you I would" he kissed her forehead "Let's sit, I'm actually starving" he allowed her to pull him toward the table

"Where were you for the entire train ride?" Astoria asked not so politely

"Sorting out a few things" Harry replied smoothly

"How long are you staying" she asked before he parents joined them at the table

"Your father has allowed me to stay here for the holidays" Harry squeezed Daphne's hand under the table

"So what are you going to do here for the holidays Harry?" Amanda asked

"I'll train as I do at Hogwarts Mrs Greengrass, then the days I'll spend with Daphne here" he nudged her slightly

"Shall we include you in any family activities we plan? Or should we exclude Daphne?" Jonathan laughed

"I'd like to be included, I haven't had down time for a few years now" he laughed

"Excellent" Amanda said excitedly

"Oh I did promise my mom I'd be home for Christmas day" he scratched the back of his head

"That's fine" Jonathan said "There is a floo at the beach house"

The food was served and Harry took Daphne's plate and dished it onto his and they sat and ate together unaware of the adults and Astoria watching them. Harry whispered that he needed to speak to her later about Hermione and she nodded as they ate; when Jonathan couldn't help himself anymore he started laughing causing the couple to be brought out of their reverie

"I told you that's what happens at Hogwarts" Astoria said

"It's astounding" Amanda said "Do you always eat of the same plate"

"Almost always" Astoria chimed in again "Unless he is in the infirmary and I almost have to force her to eat" she finished causing everyone to laugh

The rest of supper was pleasant and everyone found themselves in separate rooms. Harry unshrunk his trunk and hung clothes in the cupboard and got ready for bed. There was a knock at his door and then Daphne entered the room in a school shirt and dress

"You said you wanted to talk about Hermione" she asked sitting on his bed as he laid out his clothes for the morning

"Yeah, I was with her the whole train ride. She feels terrible about the whole thing" he explained

"She shouldn't, it wasn't her fault" Daphne said simply

"Well that's what kept me there so long, apparently she's liked me for years now and she does envy you" he went on

"Oh, that does change somethings" Daphne said shifting so that Harry could sit next to her

"It changes nothing, I'm yours and you're mine" he said kissing her lips softly

"As long as you never forget that" she said pulling him closer and falling backward onto the bed

 **AN- There may be a delay till the next chapter as Varsity has started again for me and I have assignments and tests to worry about, also there's a minor dissertation that's pleading to be written. But as always your reviews make this whole writing process so much more fun and enjoyable.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN – This one goes out to all my reviewers, followers, favouriters(not a word I know) and everyone who is enjoying the story**

 **Thanks for the support, reviews and PM's. You're all awesome and you make getting these to you so much fun.**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 13,751**

 **Reviews; 85 (My highest reviewed story)**

 **Favourites; 45**

 **Follows; 83 (It's my number one followed story Yay!)**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 45,967**

 **Chapter 29 – Holidays with the Greengrass family**

Harry ran down the beach in the early morning light before the sun truly rose, he had enjoyed the change of scenery and the warm atmosphere. What he particularly enjoyed was that Daphne wore shorts and summer dresses, it made him feel that this was what his teenage years should be like; sneaking into Daphne's room and making out with her until they were both breathless and then sneaking back to his room or running off with Daphne and enjoying a day of fun in the sun. Then in the early morning hours he would think about Grindelwald and how he needed to be stopped so that everyone had a chance at finding their happy place so he increased his researching while everyone slept and trained when the sun was rising. Daphne usually found him when he was coming back from his run or just before he took off, today she was sitting on the stairs watching him make his way over

"Morning Daph" he sat down next to her

"Morning Harry"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded and scooted closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder

"What do you want to do today?" she ask after a few silent moments

"Well, today I'm supposed to floo over to Grimmauld Place to meet with the swordsmith that Sirius knows and I need to get that permission letter so that your dad can accompany me to the trials tomorrow" he said

"Okay" she said brightly

"Do you want to go flying a bit first?" he asked and she nodded

"Please" she smiled and stood while Harry fetched his broom. She got on the back and they flew low over the ocean letting their toes touch the water

"I'm so glad this is a magical island" she said holding him close

"I am too; this wouldn't be possible on a normal beach"

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked as they landed

"I think so, we'll see how it goes" he said as the entered the house

They arrived at Grimmauld place in the afternoon and found Neville, Terry and Tom there already. The were looking through sample of blades on display

"Ah Pronglet number two, welcome" Sirius said

"Hey Padfoot, did dad leave a letter for me?" Harry asked and received a letter with the Potter seal

"Thanks" he grinned tucking it in his pocket

"Get measured already then we can head out for a supper" he said pushing Harry through a set of doors and giving Daphne a reassuring pat on the back "He'll be ok"

"So have you two found blades you might like?" Daphne asked Neville and Terry who were holding sheathed blades

"No, but Sirius says not everyone is handy with a sword. How's your holidays been though Daph?" Terry responded

"It's been great at times, but I can see that something keeps bothering Harry" she said and took a seat

"Tom is the same, sometimes we're training and then he is laughing and teasing but then there are other times when it's like he forgets we're not his enemies and he attacks so viciously" Neville explained

"The rest of this year is going to be different, isn't it?" Daphne asked feeling that Harry was spending all the time with her now because he wouldn't get to later

"With the potion incident and Grindelwald's recent attacks on Hogwarts I think it will be" Neville answered

"What attacks?" Daphne shouted at Neville as Harry entered the room with Tom

"Grindelwald has been sending creatures of all sorts to Hogwarts and then trying to break the wards while the Professors are distracted" Terry explained

Daphne looked at Harry and she knew that he knew about all of it, why did he try and keep her in the dark about the things that clearly troubled him. He shook his head as if to say 'save it for later'

"Will it be safe for us to return to school?" she asked instead

"Probably" Tom answered

Harry and Daphne arrived back at the beach house after the sun had set, Harry and Tom disappeared for hours while Daphne spoke to her two friends about their training. When they stepped through the floor Daphne's mother called her to the study and Harry went outside onto the beach. Jonathan found him on the pier closest to their house and sat down next to him watching the moonlit ocean

"You're not going to the trials tomorrow are you?" he asked after a while

"I'm not, I'll be returning to Hogwarts with Tom" Harry said not evading the question

"But you still got something from Sirius?" He continued

"Yes" Harry said simply

"But you're not sure about what you should do with it now that you have it?" Jonathan asked once more

"Oh I'm very sure about it all, but I'm not sure that I should put her through what's about to come. She's been attacked already" Harry said turning to face Jonathan

"She's with you till the end, so is our whole family" the older man said

"Mr Greengrass, this is not something I take lightly. I love your daughter more than you can imagine and I want to ask you this" Harry took the letter out of his pocket

"My answer is yes Mr Potter and I think you know hers will be the same, now you have to sit down and explain you decision to her okay? Because she won't understand it, she will try" Jonathan said and walked away to be replaced by Daphne a few minutes later

"Dad said you wanted to speak to me?" she said sitting close to him

"I love you Daphne Greengrass and it pains me to leave you but I must" he started "I have known about the attacks at Hogwarts for a while now and I discussed it with Tom and we decided to join the battle properly. No longer as students but rather as soldiers" he said and paused for her reaction

"Does this mean we're through?" she asked voice cracking with sadness

"No, not at all; It actually means the exact opposite" he said getting down on one knee "Will you marry me, because I don't want to be without you even when I'm away from you" he opened a box with a diamond ring in it

"Yes!" she said jumping on him and kissing him

"I'm so glad you're mine" he said putting the ring on her finger "This ring will protect you as well, it's an old Potter ring"

"So what happened with the potions won't happen again?" she asked looking at the beautiful ring

"Yes and only I can remove the ring" he said and let her try removing it "So you'll be protected even if you don't want to" he grinned

"I wouldn't remove it even if I could" she said and sat on his lap "So what about the trials tomorrow?" she asked

"I won't be attending any more, I wasn't planning on attending for a while now" he admitted

"Will you be leaving for Hogwarts then?" she asked

"Yeah, early tomorrow morning actually" he kissed her cheek "Your family is going to stay here until we give the signal for you to return"

"Okay, come back to me okay?" she said seriously

"I will always come back to you Daphne" he kissed her

 **AN- Shorter filler chapter, we are in the thick of things now; Time line wise it is the 23** **rd** **December 1995 (586 days Or 1 year, 7 months, 8 days from Harry and Tom becoming "Of age" and defeating Grindelwald) and the fight against Grindelwald will start in earnest now. So hold on tight, keep arms and hands in the vehicle at all times**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN –Thanks for the support, reviews and PM's. You're all awesome and you make getting these to you so much fun**

 **Chapter 30 – All's fair**

New Year's Day had come and gone for Tom; he sat in a chair in the common room exhausted from the days fighting, he watched as his brother cleaned and tended to various wounds on his arms and legs. Harry had taken a few hits today; granted most of them were because someone couldn't protect themselves adequately and he was quick enough to save them from death but it usually resulted in his injury.

Harry had also been reading about the Founder's more and more trying to figure out where the sword of Gryffindor was so that Tom would be armed once more. He found a few interesting things that would cause some Slytherin's tears; like the fact that Gryffindor and Slytherin were close friends and that Gryffindor saved Slytherin's life more than once. Tom decided to take a quick shower before they met with Albus for their debriefing session; another funny thing for Tom was now it wasn't Professor or Headmaster, it became Albus and Filius or Minerva and Poppy. They fought fiercely alongside these people who were once destined to teach them for the next two years, but now they were comrades. Most days it was Filius out in the field with them while Albus and Minerva worked on strengthening or adding new wards over the school. In a week they would have reinforcements when the other teachers arrived but for now they fought bravely

No one had seen Grindelwald since the end of the tournament but everyone knew he was still the threat, the attacks on Hogwarts proved that. Albus had managed to convince parents to send their children back after the break; Tom and Harry knew he had used their names in the speech to get students back; they were after all the ones destined to defeat Grindelwald. The importance of students returning made no sense to Tom until Albus explained that everyone gives of magical energy which in turn strengthened the wards which protected those very magical users, this type of wards were invented by Gellert Grindelwald; which explained why he chose to attack over Christmas break. Their debriefing went without much incident and nothing new to be added, they all went their different directions for the night

Tom found Harry in a conjured chair in the astronomy tower which over looked a good part of the school's ground; Tom knew the chair well, it was Harry's favourite chair to conjure. It was deep red like most of the chairs their father loved but it had a silver trim and the legs were made from coiled snakes. The seat was comfortable but not lush and the arm rest always had a goblet holder or a cup holder.

"Care to conjure a chair for your brother as well?" he asked

"Not really" Harry laughed

"Fine, I'll do it myself" he said and waved his hand conjuring a replica for himself

"See, it wasn't so difficult" Harry said and took a drink from his goblet

"Yeah whatever, but on a serious note; what are you doing here?" Tom asked

"Multiple things actually, I'm wondering why they never attack at night and whether or not we should launch a counter attack at night" Harry started "I'm also wondering about a spell I encountered the other night which seems like it's a temporary Animagus transformation; it might prove useful" he said

"And then obviously Daphne" Tom said

"Always"

"So about that counter attack?"

"How are you feeling now?" Harry grinned

"Like I should be sleeping" Tom replied honestly

"Then tomorrow we'll counter attack after the sun sets" Harry decided

"Just the two of us?" Tom asked

"I think so, we're still quicker than the rest and we can perform wandless magic perfectly now" Harry said

"Ok that's fine, do you think that Neville and Terry should be here fighting alongside us?" Tom asked

"They would help even the numbers but they could get seriously hurt. You saw what some of them were casting today, unforgivable curses flew like leaves in the wind" Harry said taking another drink

"I know, so have you found anything new on the founders?" Tom asked because Harry hadn't said anything

"I have but it might be dangerous" he started

"More dangerous than a war?" Tom argued

"And mom made us promise" Harry finished

"The chamber Ronan found?" Tom asked with wide eyes

"Yes and it is a Basilisk" Harry said before Tom could ask

"Could I control it?" Tom asked

"I don't know, apparently Salazar Slytherin could. Right now the danger outweighs the reward but it may change soon, there might be a treasure trove down there that will make the danger worth it"

"What could be worth facing a Basilisk?" Tom asked with wide eyes

"Control of the Basilisk for battle amongst other things" Harry explained and stood up banishing the chair

"I'm going to bed now, let's start earlier tomorrow. Let's attack them before sunrise?" Harry suggested as he walked back to the dorm with Tom

"Fine, but let me go tell Albus and Filius to join us" Tom said taking off in another direction

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Daphne and sent it off with her owl that was waiting for a response. He took one of the founders books and continued reading where he left off the previous night

The following morning the made their way into the forest and found their opponents still getting ready. Harry fired off bone crushing curses and stunners as fast as possible against the human opponent while Tom fired off binding curses on the ones who had fallen; the fight moved to a clearing and the back up started arriving for both sides, Dumbledore and Flitwick were animating and transfiguring rocks into soldiers on the go. Harry gave Tom the signal and he created a fire whip and started taking down werewolves and some off the other creatures who were on Grindelwald's side. The battle looked like it was finished when a group of Giants came through the trees and into the clearing and they were led by Lucius Malfoy; Malfoy raised his arm and signalled attack but before he dropped his arm it was ripped of by a fiery whip wielded by Tom. Lucius immediately retreated leaving blood behind him. Harry summoned lightning and felt it running through him

"Albus and Filius, could you make bigger rock soldiers if we bought you time?" he shouted

"We could, can you distract them without Tom's help? I have an idea" Flitwick asked

"Tom! With Albus and Flitwick" he shouted as he ran passed his brother and started firing off electric shocks against the six giants who were now focused on him. He moved quickly never standing still for longer than seconds; he let the electricity run over his whole body so the couldn't touch him. He took down one Giant when he discharged completely and then he dodged as it fell.

"Hurry up guys!" He shouted and started firing blasting curses at the ground so the couldn't get stable footing

"Harry move!" Tom shouted and a stone soldier which now had lava running through the joints took on a Giant, then another soldier joined and shortly there were six soldiers attacking the Giants.

"They'll stop moving when the Giants have been handled" Flitwick explained

"Let's get back inside the wards, I have another plan" Harry said dragging the group away "Albus you said once you encountered offensive wards, would you be able to replicate it" Harry said once they were inside the wards

"I should be able to, what would you like to do?" Harry explained his plan and everyone was on board

"Tom get Poppy and some pepper up potions" Harry ordered and Tom was off

"Albus you and Minerva need to prep the wards so that Tom and I can send the power in as soon as I'm ready" he said to Dumbledore

"Filius get professor Babbling so that we can increase the power" he grinned and then took a seating position and started gathering his magic

Soon everyone was back and ready for the task at hand, Tom and Harry removed their tops. Professor Babbling and Flitwick drew runes on the boys to temporarily increase their magic potency.

"30 seconds then we should be ready" Dumbledore shouted

Harry and Tom drank the pepper up potions and summoned lightning and fire respectively

"Now" Minerva ordered and the boys both released all their energy, fire and lightning, into the wards. It continued for close to 2 minutes and then they collapsed of exhaustion; Albus and Minerva started sealing the wards once more and Poppy woke the boys and gave them potions for the exhaustion. The wards flashed and became transparent again; but everyone standing there could feel the power radiating of it

"I feel sorry for those trying to harm us now" Professor Babbling said

"I don't" Harry said simply, gathered his clothes and made his way back inside. Tom caught up and they walked in silence for a while before Harry broke it

"Tomorrow we go into the Chamber" he announced

"Are you sure?" Tom asked

"If they're going to bring a group of Giants then we'll bring a Basilisk" he shrugged

"We can do this" Tom said putting his arm around his brother

"Only 563 days until we're of age"

 **AN – What treasures await us in the Chamber? Guesses are welcome, suggestions are encouraged and reviews well they keep me writing**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN –Hope you caught my favourite line from the original books in the previous chapter**

 **Also I have a new completed story up and I have to thank thebestwendsday for the pre-reading and encouragement. So go and have a read, I think it's quite good.**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 15,045**

 **Reviews; 92 (Thank you to all you wonderful people)**

 **Favourites; 47 (3** **rd** **highest)**

 **Follows; 83 (It's my number one followed story Yay!)**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 48,954 (Highest word count!)**

 **Chapter 31 – The Chamber of Salazar Slytherin**

They stood in front of the basin and Tom commanded it to open in Parseltongue and the wall slid away revealing an elegant but dusty path. They cast two quick cleaning charms and Tom lit the torches they found along the walls and soon they were walking down the path easily; they reached the end of the path and it opened into what looked like a reception room with a massive bust of Salazar.

"Can you hear that?" Tom asked

"The hissing?" Harry queried

"Yes, it's saying _The heir has found his reward_ " Tom said

"There's nothing here though" Harry said walking along the walls while Tom stood inspecting the massive bust

"Oh but there is, but it's another entrance" he grinned and hissed _open_ and the mouth opened and a massive basilisk came sliding out of it as stairs were revealed

" _Close your eyes_ " Tom commanded and the basilisk obeyed

" _Welcome home Heir of Slytherin, just like your ancestor before you, you are accompanied by the Heir of Gryffindor_ " the snake hissed moving around the reception room

"I'm taking that it's going well since we are still alive" Harry asked

" _Yeah, it seems Slytherin was always accompanied by Gryffindor_ " Tom hissed

"English please Tom" Harry said shaking his head

"Oh sorry, I said, it seems Slytherin was always accompanied by Gryffindor" Tom smiled

" _Your ancestors would like to see you two_ " the snake hissed

"Come on Harry, our ancestors await our arrival" Tom said pulling Harry up the stair to reveal a room with four thrones and a portrait of each founder above it. Tom stared in awe at the thrones which were all a more grandiose version of the chair Harry always conjured; each were in a different colour combination but the style was identical.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you've been in here before" Tom said to his brother

"As I told you before, I dreamt of that chair" Harry said

"It is the pull of your ancestry. You are the most like me" Gryffindor's portrait spoke "and you like Salazar" Gryffindor pointed at Tom

"Tom, it seems that we have discovered more than what we hoped" Harry stepped forward and looked at the portraits; they were like the rest of the portraits in Hogwarts. All four founders looked at the two boys and there was a moment of silence

"You two are so powerful and brave" Helga Hufflepuff said with a motherly look in her eyes which made Harry miss his mother's fussing over them "We are proud to have been found by two such wonderful champions" she spoke regally

"We would be lying if we said it was easy to reach this point" Tom started and then they spoke to the founders about everything that they had faced and the training they had received in preparation

"We know what has happened on the grounds Thomas" Salazar addressed Tom for the first time "Our spirit flows through the halls of the magnificent castle. We know of the prophecy and we know of the evil you face but we also know that you will win" he smiled

"Your training as you have described it has been appropriate but insufficient but that we can address at a later stage" Rowena Ravenclaw said sternly "Your great, many times over, grand parents want to give you gifts first" she said

"We know of the problems you are having without your blades" Gryffindor said and Harry's hands went to where his knives usually were

"Behind our thrones you'll find replacements which will serve you better than any other blade, in existence or otherwise" Salazar said and the boys retrieved two identical cases

Each opened the case and then looked at one another and closed the cases once more

"Thank you for the gifts but it seems we have to swap them" Harry smiled and gave Tom his and took the other case

"Yeah, I can't fight with knives or throwing knives if I saw correctly and Harry can't fight with a sword" Tom said wielding the sword of Gryffindor

"Helga was right after all" Godric laughed "You two are truly the best mixture of the four of us" he chuckled along with Salazar

"I hope the blades serve you well" Rowena said "Beyond this room is where will we train you, the door to the left" she pointed

"Thomas, Nagini is a very powerful beast and she will serve only you or your offspring. She is very special to our family so please make sure you take care of her" Salazar spoke

"Thank you for everything, we'll return tomorrow for training but I have one last question" Tom said watching each founder in turn "Why are your portraits hidden down here?"

"So that no one attempts to steal the power of Hogwarts" Rowena said simply "We did not die Thomas, we became these portraits through a ritual and Hogwarts power comes from our presence as much as the presence of the students" she went on "There will always be enough room no matter how many students there are, enough beds and enough classrooms. The elves are able to perform tasks beyond that of their counterparts outside of Hogwarts" she finished her explanation

"Ok, it makes sense but then it gives me a follow up question" Harry said "Can you please change the bathroom into something else?" Harry asked

"It was simply a defence measure" Salazar answered "it will have to remain that way but your Phoenix may bring you into this chamber" he waved his hand and Misty appeared surprising Harry

"It seems mom and dad are upstairs Tom" Harry said "It seems that everyone has been looking for us" Harry rubbed the back of his head

"Go Hogwarts Champions, explain everything to those you trust" Rowena said and the boys grabbed hold of their cases and Misty flashed them out into the great hall

What they noticed first was that it was night time outside and second that they had an extremely angry Lily bearing down on them

"Where were you two?" she said as she pulled them into a tight embrace causing the cases to fall

"In the one place you absolutely forbade us from going" Harry said and then explained everything to the teachers and their parents

"Portraits of all four founders?" Albus asked

"They're amazing, oh and we have blades again" Harry said opening his case revealing silver daggers and 12 throwing knives, Tom opened his revealing a beautiful sword

"They're charmed so only we can use them and they'll return to us if they're taken" Tom grinned

"You two are something else" James said shaking his head and chuckled which caused Lily to get up and leave the hall

"I'll be back boys" he said and chased after Lily

They boys exchanged a concerned look but were stopped form following their parents by their Professors who kept them occupied with question after question

"Lily!" James shouted descending the stairs outside the main entrance

"It's a war James and our sons have to fight it because the rest of the world ignores the problem" she was crying

"Lils we knew this was coming and they knew the risks, we explained it carefully. Remember we told them that it wasn't their fight unless they decided it was and they did"

"Don't you think I know that! I'm just worried that we'll lose them, and then what was the ritual about sending Dumbledore back in time all for? To kill two children instead of one" she cried openly

"But we won't lose them Lily, can't you see that? They're willing, brave, intelligent and are surrounded by the best possible people to win this thing" James said taking her in his arms

"I'm just so scared that it won't be enough" she said

"It has to be Lily, it has to be" he said holding her tight

The following months were a very strange time for everyone at Hogwarts; the students all returned after the break and Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were incapacitated by the wards upon their arrival. Potions found in their bags were identified as the ones that were used on Daphne and Hermione; Pansy Parkinson also came forward and admitted that she was the one to dose Daphne. Most days were quiet at Hogwarts with things continuing as normal but on certain days the wards would flash and minutes later Harry and Tom would be tearing across the fields to fight some form of creatures who managed to get through or who was not being subdued by the offensive wards. Sometimes the battles would take minutes and sometimes they would go on late into the evening but they always returned victorious and damaged; Harry and Tom's injury list grew with each battle and Poppy found her shelves stocked better than before with donations coming from all over the world, being checked for poisons and drugs by three of her colleagues before she administered them. She had each of the boys report to her every evening for a medical check up because their training from the founders was just as brutal even though neither of the boys spoke about what went on in the chamber.

It was a Friday evening after his check up but before supper that Harry found himself in the Astronomy on his now replica of Gryffindor's throne looking over the grounds. He heard footsteps and then he was joined by Daphne who sat on his lap

"How are you?" he asked pulling her close

"I'm okay, you've been absent lately" she said turning side ways so she could see his face

"I know, I'm sorry too" he said

"Tom too" she said again

"I know, we can't help it though. It's everything Daph, the war, the founders, the way everyone looks at us" he rambled

"Talk to me then?" she suggested

"Do you know that I haven't had a proper conversation with anyone that didn't involve fighting this war since I left you in December" he said

"Is it because people see you as this soldier and not just Harry? Or just Tom?" she asked and he nodded "Have you considered that it's because you walk into the great hall and call Professors by their first names while wearing battle gear?" she asked "Don't get me wrong, it looks impressive and sexy" she smiled "but it's intimidating" she finished

"I guess" he shrugged

"So lets go to supper and you don't wear you weapons or battle armour and see if it's different?" she offered

"Okay, let's go to the Ravenclaw common room first" he said and they found Tom and Marie there as well. Harry told Tom of the suggestion Daphne made and he agreed to it; so for the first time in months Harry and Tom walked into the great hall without weapons or armour. The reception was so different, their friends were more relaxed and they spoke about various things

"Neville keeps teasing Hermione about her boyfriend" Luna told them

"Only because she teases Hannah about Susan" Neville responded

"Wait wait, who is Hermione dating? And what about Hannah and Susan?" Harry asked

"Hermione is dating Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah and Susan are dating" Daphne explained

"Oh" Harry said and took a galleon out of his pocket and tossed it to Tom

"Really?" Daphne asked shocked

"Yeah, Tom said they were to close" causing Susan and Hannah's instant blushing

"So why does…" Harry started and then the wards flashed multiple times and Hagrid came running into the great hall.

"Giants have made it onto the grounds" he shouted and most of the students looked at Harry and Tom in their jeans and sneakers and started panicking

"Calm down!" Dumbledore shouted and Misty along with Fawkes appeared with Tom and Harry's gear. They both only grabbed weapons not bothering with armour and ran to Dumbledore

"Albus make stone soldiers and send them out as quick as possible, we'll try and get all the Giants to the quidditch grounds" Tom spoke quickly and then along with Harry bolted out of the hall

Daphne was worried about her fiancée, he was without his armour because of her advice. She felt tears in her eyes

"They'll be okay Miss Greengrass" Minerva said as she rushed passed with the other Professors

 **AN – So what did you think of that? Let me know in your reviews**


	32. Chapter 32

**A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 15,361**

 **Reviews; 97**

 **Favourites; 47**

 **Follows; 83**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 51,115**

 **Chapter 32 – Darker tides**

Tom felt that this was getting ridiculous; sitting besides Harry's bedside became a regular occurrence. This time however he was alone; no one else dared enter the room and he knew that was because of what happened on the battlefield. If he was entirely honest with himself Harry was here because of him, because he went further into the dark magic of the Black family than he promised. Lily came storming into the room with Daphne and James closely but stopped before she reached them

"Tom, what's that?" she pointed to the aura surrounding him

"You should probably sit mom" he said sadly

"Please tell me it's not what I think?" James said remembering something similar that Sirius had done

"It's probably worse"

"What about Harry?" Daphne asked "I saw him fall when you…"

"He'll be okay, his mind is fighting the curse and I already cast the counter so he should be up in a few days" he said and received a slap from his mother

"Don't sound so nonchalant about it, you hurt your brother!" she shouted

"He'll be okay" Tom said speaking detached

"What happened tonight Tom?" James asked trying to figure out the full story

"I assume she told you the first bit?" he asked pointing to Daphne

"Until you ran out of the great hall, yes Daphne told us" James said holding Daphne back from giving his son another almighty slap, James shuddered as he remembered where he heard this tone before. This was how Voldemort spoke when they defied him the first time

"Well we ran onto the grounds and used the map to get all the Giants into the quidditch fields and Dumbledore and Flitwick ambushed them with twice their numbers but then Harry noted that the Giants weren't fighting with much spirit. I told him they were stupid beasts but he insisted and he was right, they were a distraction" Tom snarled

"So what happened then?" Lily asked

"We saw two names heading up the main steps and we went after them, it was Fenrir and Lucius with a new golden arm and we started fighting. They were fools but they attacked in close quarters so my sword was useless but Harry had the daggers out in an instant and cut Lucius and Fenrir attacked me so we went at each other. Then Harry knocked Lucius away and made his way to me but Lucius was up too quickly and Harry went back into that fight; after a while some students came into view and Lucius started firing spells at them and Harry took his arm off again then I saw my opening when Fenrir was distracted so I cast a madness spell on both of them but Harry was closer to me than I thought and was affected by the spell. Then Lucius cast a blasting spell with his other hand and hit Harry so I cast a Black family speciality"

"The power draining curse" James said

"Exactly, I realise now both of them were weaklings; they were just willing to do anything to achieve their goal. Quite admirable" Tom said and left the room

The three visitors sat there in total shock at what had just happened; Daphne and Lily crying silent tears. James left saying that he needed to speak to Sirius, Lily held onto her soon to be daughter in law and they gave one another comfort.

"It's my fault he didn't have on armour Mrs Potter" Daphne claimed responsibility

"No sweetheart it is not, it's the wars fault. He wouldn't be in this situation if there wasn't this war" she said stroking the girls head

"He'll be okay right?" she asked

"He promised that he'd always come back to you didn't he?" Lily asked putting on a brave face

"He did" she smiled

"Now let Madam Pomfrey give you a dreamless sleep potion and then we'll talk in the morning okay?" the older woman asked

"Yes Mrs Potter"

The days that passed were horrible for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; classes were strained and the Professors were constantly leaving to fight a battle on the fields just outside the wards. Everyone had heard that Harry Potter was in the hospital wing under a dark curse cast by Lucius Malfoy who was found dead in the halls alongside Fenrir Greyback. Thomas Potter was only seen in battle and nowhere else. Eventually Aurors were dispatched and assisted in the guarding of the school

A week had passed since the fight in the hallway and Harry was still unconscious and Tom was seen even less by everyone in the castle. Marie had come into the great hall at lunch in tears and everyone had consoled her and then found out Tom had broken up with her; it took all of them to convince her that leaving Hogwarts shouldn't be on her mind at the moment. Daphne came into the hall with bloodshot eyes and looking haggard (like most of the professors) and consoled Marie as well.

"Attention Everyone" Dumbledore called "There is currently a war going on all around us and there are people being injured and some unfortunately losing lives. Please remember that in these times it is sticking together that makes us stronger" he continued

"We ask that everyone not partake in foolish actions which could see them gravely injured. Stick to curfew and please stay inside the castle" Dumbledore concluded

There was a murmur but no dared argue with the headmaster in the mood he was currently in, lunch ended and everyone went back to their classes. Tom sat in the Chamber in the throne of Salazar and pondered what the next step should be, he cut ties with Marie so that he wouldn't be distracted by her and thus making him weak. He waited patiently for Harry to fight off the curse; why was it taking so long? Unless Harry was weaker than he originally thought? No that couldn't be the reason, so instead he went about scanning the map for intruders or unusual and found nothing out of sorts. Then he saw Harry's name moving to the Slytherin common room; he packed up his stuff and went to meet him there

Harry rounded the corner and saw Tom leaning against the wall next to the entrance smiling at him

"Tom?" He asked voice still hoarse

"Yeah it's me, listen we have to plan an attack on Grindelwald's followers" he said blocking the entrance

"Yeah sure, maybe tomorrow? My head is still killing me and not to mention having bones broken again but I need to see Daph quick" Harry said trying to move passed his brother

"We're at war! We can't afford these distractions, if only you'd listen to me then you might not have been hit with curse after curse" Tom shouted and shoved him away from the door

"I'm in no mood for this Tom" Harry groaned thinking this was just Tom worrying about him

"Get in the mood then" Tom said and fired a curse Harry hadn't seen before so produced his strongest shield which absorbed the curse

"Stop!" he shouted

"Why? Grindelwald won't" Tom shouted and students came out of the common room to investigate the noise

"Because we are not Grindelwald" Harry said and saw that Daphne was amongst the spectators looking horrified

"Maybe we should learn a thing or two from him and his followers" Tom said and fired another unknown curse at Harry which he dodged this time, casting an aura sensing spell on the area he saw the dark cloud surrounding Tom. It was something that Sirius had warned them about when practising the dark arts, it tainted you aura and if you let it go on too long it would taint your soul and change you. Harry started researching a charm or curse to reverse the effects and he found it recently in one of the Founders books (Salazar's personal diary actually)

"Tom this isn't you talking" Harry said now limping

"Of course it is" he said and cast another spell causing Harry to dodge and cast his own stunner at Tom who wasn't able to dodged the spell because if the speed of Harry's casting. Daphne ran forward to help Harry but he raised his hand motioning for her to stop

"Stay back, please" he said and conjured a piece of chalk and started drawing a rune circle with many smaller runes in it next to where Tom lay. When he finished he rolled Tom into it and conjured a cage with bright yellow canaries in it; next he cast wards around the area blocking anyone from entering. Dumbledore and Snape came careening around the corner and tried to stop what was happening because they heard the Potter's were fighting in the dungeons

Harry started casting the spell on Tom and his brother started screaming out in pain but Harry continued, Tom went pale and Harry's nose started bleeding and then the spell for removing the darkness from Tom was done and he started getting colour again. But Harry was not done yet; he started a new spell aimed at the canaries whose colour started fading slowly. His nose was bleeding profusely now but he continued and then the canaries were pitch black and he stopped casting his spell and then removed his wards.

Daphne ran forward and let him lean on her so that he would keel over

"What happened here Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"I'll explain in private, please bring the canary cage and Tom to the hospital wing Albus?" Harry asked

"Of course" Albus said levitating Tom and carrying the cage

They arrived in the hospital wing and found Lily sitting in a chair beside the bed Harry previously occupied by Harry

"What happened this time Harry?" she asked seeing the front of his shirt was covered in blood and then Tom floating behind Albus

"Mr Potter! You said you were just going to check on Miss Greengrass" Poppy shouted as she saw him

"Calm down please" closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. After giving him a blood replenishing potion and a headache potion (the third for the day and as ineffective as the previous two)

"What are those canaries?" Lily asked Daphne

"I don't know Mrs Potter, Harry conjured them" she

"I needed a living object to transfer the darkness to" Harry said sitting up in bed

"What did you do?" Lily asked

"Don't wake him yet" Harry shouted to Poppy

"Why?" she asked

"Cause I need to cast one more spell but I need to rest a little first" he explained "I went down to let Daphne know that I was awake again and then Tom attacked so I cast an aura sensing spell because I knew something was wrong with him" he went on

"I saw it when we visited after you were cursed" Lily said

"Some curse it was" Harry said rubbing his temples "So I remembered Sirius warning us about darker magic tainting you and I remembered reading about reversing the process"

"And how did you do it?" Albus asked

"I performed an exorcism" Harry explained "And then cursed those birds with the darkness" Harry said sadly

"What do you still need to do?" Poppy asked clearly upset that she couldn't heal her patient

"I want to cast a cleansing spell on his aura to remove anything that may be remaining" he explained and got up out of bed and cast the spell

"You can wake him now Poppy" he smiled at the older lady and got back onto his bed, Lily cast cleansing spells on Harry and then went to check on Tom.

"Come here you" Harry said pulling Daphne onto the bed "Sorry for frightening you again" he kissed the side of her neck and held her from behind

"I'm glad you're okay" she said sleepily

"Let's sleep, I'm sure no one will mind" he said already closing his eyes

They drifted to sleep within minutes, when Tom was woken by Madam Pomfrey the rest of the room realised the couple was sound asleep

"Leave them Poppy, it's been a trying year for that couple" Albus said "Tom how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely horrible, I can't believe how I acted" he wiped away an angry tear

"Dark magic has it uses Tom but I don't think that you should delve that deep just yet" Dumbledore smiled kindly and led Madam Pomfrey to her office

"I'm sorry mom" he said softly while she held him

"It's okay Tommy, we all make mistakes" She said

"Mine just leave Harry injured all the time" he said voice filled with remorse

"He loves you as much as before" Lily promised

"Is he okay?" Tom asked peering over her shoulder

"He is just exhausted, the spell he performed drained him when he was already injured and tired. Let him sleep for the night and then we'll talk as a family tomorrow. I'll let Dumbledore bring him home in the morning and we'll go now" she smiled and helped him out of bed. He looked over and saw the peace in Daphne's face and remembered who else he hurt this week

"Okay, I just need to find Marie first. Harry isn't the only person I assaulted this week" he frowned

 **AN – So what did you think of that? Let me know in your reviews**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN – There is a guest reading the older chapters and reviewing as he/she goes along, this chapter goes out to you and my regular reviewers (You know who you are). Thank you for the support and vocalising your enjoyment.**

 **A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 16,104**

 **Reviews; 102 (First story to crack three figures, so proud *wipes tear away*)**

 **Favourites; 48**

 **Follows; 87**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 53,372**

 **Chapter 33 – Protections and reflections**

Daphne walked around the grounds of the Potter mansion while Harry took an afternoon nap; he was still feeling drained. One of the healers who saw him said that he was in the process of refilling his core when he drained it prematurely and that was the cause of his current state. Tom felt terrible about the entire incident but Harry told him that under no circumstance was he to blame himself for what happened; Daphne felt different about that.

How could Harry just forgive so easily? Even the whole thing with her and Hermione was resolved so easily only because he forgave them so easily. Maybe that was just who he was, Harry the forgiver. She smiled as she walked through the lily fields and found a bench and sat in the fresh air. She watched the breeze play with the leaves on the trees and relaxed for what seemed like the first time that year.

Tom sat by the window of his room and watched her walked around the ground while Harry slept, he had apologised to both of them for what had happened but he still felt that in a small part he was right; Daphne was a distraction to Harry. He never said that but watching her walk around so care free made him wonder if anyone else felt the urgency of their situation, he sighed and went back to writing Marie a letter. She didn't want to speak to him two days ago but she wrote him yesterday and vented in her letter about how terrible he made her feel and that she was falling for him. He didn't feel the same about her, he liked her plenty but she didn't inspire what Harry and Daphne had. So he went about telling her all that in the longest letter he had ever written, he apologised that he couldn't be the guy she wanted in her life and hopefully they could still be friends after everything that happened.

He sent it off with the family owl and sat in his chair and watched the world through his window; they were just 396 days away from their seventeenth birthday and it seemed Grindelwald's supporters just increased every day.

James and Lily sat downstairs speaking about their boys

"It's just over a year away James, will the be ready to do what's needed?" she asked

"I'm sure they will, they're receiving training from the founders" James said holding her closer

"They just seem so much like men that I feel that we don't have sons anymore James" she said after a while

"They still need guidance in other aspects of their lives, like love" he offered

"Not Harry, he has this whole love thing figured out" she laugh for a bit

"Fair enough" James chuckled thinking about the letter Harry had written them about Daphne "He is smitten with her"

"No, he loves her as much as you do me" Lily said and stood to look out the window. Daphne was sitting in the spot Lily loved to when she was deep in thought (which seemed often these days)

"They are young, but can you doubt their commitment?" James asked

"I wouldn't have signed that letter if I did. You should have seen them when he was injured; she was there for him everyday before and after classes" Lily said sounding proud

"She is something" James said

"That she is" Lily agreed

Harry woke up in his bed without Daphne; usually he would have panicked about her being gone but he was home and he knew she was safe. He sat on the edge of the bed and quietly checked that everything was in working order; next he started stretching his limbs, they were still slightly stiff but he felt better than he did a few days ago. He pulled on a shorts and a t-shirt and went down stairs and found his parents cooking and wrapped up in their own conversation to notice him so he went outside to find Daphne; he found her in the lily field and sat next to her

"Fancy meeting you here" he smiled

"How was your nap?" she asked resting her head on his arm

"I feel better, I guess Poppy was right about me needing rest" he laughed

"You need to listen to her more" Daphne said

"I do, it's the circumstances that keep making me exert myself" he grinned

"Yeah Mr Hero" she kissed his cheek

"And soon to be Mrs Hero" he said

"As long as the war is over" she replied "Have you thought about where you would like to get married?" she asked

"I haven't, but I think as long as you're happy then I'll be happy" he played with the strands of her hair

"Is that code for Daphne do what you would like?" she grinned like he usually did when he had an idea

"I'm going to say maybe because you look like I did before we stole the map back" he laughed

"I'll take that" she smiled and sat on his lap

"I love you" he said simply

"I love you too" she replied

They sat in silence for a while and then made their way back inside where they ended up on the couch; Harry reading a book and Daphne watching the flames and listening to his parents in the kitchen.

"We're going back tomorrow okay?" Harry said closing the book

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, we have something to do with the wards before the year ends" Harry said

"Ok, can I go home instead?" she asked

"That's fine, just write your parents" Lily said from behind and started dishing the food

"I will" she replied and ran up stairs

The evening went by quickly and morning came quicker than anyone wanted; Harry and Tom departed for Hogwarts and Daphne went home. Hogwarts was quiet as the brothers made their way to the headmasters office, he looked tired but happy to see them

"Welcome back boys" he smiled

"Time for another experiment" Harry grinned and he saw the twinkling in Albus and Filius' eyes

"Who do we need?" Albus asked

"Poppy, Babbling, Minerva, Severus, the two of us, the two of you and two phoenix" Harry said smiling when Fawkes sang a very proud song

They were on the Quidditch pitch once more

"Why does it seem that this field sees so much more than just Quidditch" Tom said shaking his head

"Because it has Tom" Albus said

"Time to get started" Harry said "First we need a circle carved into the ground, a big one. I'll do that, Filius and Minerva please transfigure the goal posts into equal height rods" he said starting on a circle in the middle of the pitch

"Next we are going to need a pentagon inside the circle touching the circumference and then a star inside the pentagon" he explained "Professor Babbling please go ahead and do that while Albus and Tom pour your magic into the lines as she does that" he instructed from memory and then conjured a perch for the two phoenixes who sensed their presence was needed so they appeared

"Now for the difficult part" Harry said closing his eyes and touching each bird mumbling an incantation "I'm sorry okay" he looked each bird in the eyes and they gave their approval in a low hoot before both burst into flames

"Mr Potter are you okay?" Poppy asked seeing the white and red flames running over him

"Fantastic Poppy" he smiled "Now everyone except Poppy stand on a point of the pentagon, Albus and Minerva please get the wards ready to receive the incantation. Severus, Filius and Tom power the circle with any magic you have left" he said and stepped into the centre of the field

He summoned lightning and saw the wards become visible and the started his incantation

" _Pure of heart we stand; our lives, our friends, our land, ready to defend. Power of seven freely given and phoenix power thankfully taken. Let this protect what we hold most precious_ " he spoke in a language none of the others understood and then they felt the power drain from the circle as it lit up and then faded then the pentagon done the same and lastly the star lit up brightly and lines formed in the ground to the place Harry was standing and the power flowed down the lines and into him

" _This power I provide to the protections of Hogwarts with the blessing of Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga_ " he shouted and spread his arms to the goal posts and fired the power into each of them. They seemed to vibrate with the energy pushed into them and then they shot the power into the wards for a minute and then across the opaque dome the wards formed patterns, exactly the same as the one Harry had them draw on the ground, started forming. After another minute the wards became invisible and Harry went down to one knee

"It's done" he said "Courtesy of the founders, we are protected better than before" he took a sharp breath and opened his hands revealing the two newly born phoenixes

"I thought they were gone?" Poppy asked checking Harry over

"No, it just hurt them terribly" he smiled sadly

"So what now Harry?" Albus asked but Tom was the one to answer

"We train Albus, while the rest of you try and turn some of Grindelwald's supporters away from him" Tom said "They don't have to support us but the need to sit this one out then" Tom said

"Tom is one hundred percent right, both of us can fight Grindelwald but the losses are going to increase if we don't diminish his power source" Harry said

"Good luck to everyone, Harry and I will see you at the start of the new term" Tom said taking Misty from Harry and leading his brother back toward the castle

"As much as I hate their father, those two young men have really taken up the mantle thrust upon their shoulders. I will do everything to help them" Severus said "even if it means working with Potter" he sneered

"Very well, we all have our tasks" Albus said stroking a young Fawkes "The most difficult part has yet to come"

 **AN – 395 days till the coming of age. Fair warning, there will be pain and anguish as the battle draws to a close. As for the protection ritual they done, it was passed to them by the founders and even Harry and Tom don't fully understand it but they know the founders are there to help them.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN – A short chapter to start the weekend**

 **Chapter 34 – Time moves on**

Harry sat drinking water on the steps of Hogwarts and watching the sunset with Tom; they were part of a group of ten people currently at Hogwarts. The holidays would end soon and then the halls would be filled once more; but it was extremely peaceful today.

"I still can't believe that you managed to charge your throwing knives" Tom said draining the last of his water

"I have a plan for your sword" Harry said

"I'm listening" Tom grinned

"Why don't you cast a flame whip with it, the blade should be covered in flames because technically the hilt is the wand" Harry explained and Tom stood unsheathing the sword and trying it out. The sword burst into flames

"You my brother are a genius" Tom exclaimed and waved the sword around

"Do the flames burn" Harry asked and Tom moved his fingers closer to the flame and then into the flame

"Not at all" Tom smiled

"Try swinging the sword in an arc?" Harry suggested and Tom did as suggested and created a flame arch

"Any more suggestions?" Tom asked excitedly when he killed the flame

"Only one, remember Godric and Salazar said that the blades were Goblin made?" Harry asked

"Yeah and it takes on any qualities that'll make it stronger" Tom answered

"Like basilisk venom" Harry grinned

"Nagini's basilisk venom" Tom asked and took off down the corridors not waiting for Harry's answer because he already knew what his brother would say

That's how most days went for them; the founders had advised them that their inexperience would be a problem against Grindelwald so they needed to think of inventive ways of using magic. Harry and Tom strengthened their spell knowledge and decided to perfect what they already knew and use the spells in a new inventive way. They also spent an hour a day on the secret tunnels of Hogwarts in case they were over run; so they cleared blocked tunnels and refreshed the charms hiding them from sight

"We need to make a new map with the help of the founders" Harry announced one afternoon

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe even stretching slightly outside the wards?" Tom suggested

"Agreed, let's go talk to them" Harry said

They were surprised to find that such a map already existed; a five kilometre radius around the land covered in it. The scrutinised the map and found a small settling in the forests and decided to investigate. They found some wild creature who the captured and would set free in an appropriate habitat, clearly dragged here by Grindelwald. They found three wizards camping and discussing what they were going to do once they caught the Potter's; they were in holding cells at the ministry by night fall.

Tom and Harry mostly kept busy everyday until everyone returned to Hogwarts; three more students being harmed by the wards, all Slytherin students. So the new school year began and new faces arrived in awe of the two boys with blades searching for any sign of danger.

Harry and Tom were avoiding something that the Founder's suggested and when they shared it with everyone else it was only encouraged. Not one person thought it a terrible idea, except the two of them. Harry hoped Daphne might see his point, so he took he out of a chat in the Astronomy tower and explained it to her

"So they want you two to duel one another until the other can't defend himself?" she asked

"Yes, they think it will be a good idea to push our magic to the next level" Harry scoffed

"I think that it's a good idea" she announced after a few minutes of thinking

"That's what everyone else says" Harry sighed

"But I think you should try and duel Flitwick, Dumbledore, Snape and Minerva first and once you managed to tackle them then you duel one another" she offered

"Four on two and then Four on one" Harry mused

"I meant… You know what you're idea is better. In case Grindelwald shows up with a team to take you on" she decided

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Harry asked

"Well, I've decided we should get married on the beach. We'll have all our friends and their families there, I'll wear a white dress which will be more muggle style" she went on for an hour rambling about flowers and which of their friends she wanted to ask as bridesmaids and who he should ask to be groomsmen, this discussion painted a picture that Harry never knew he needed until then. A future that he would be fighting for, a future with Daphne

The weeks rolled on and the leaves changed colour, snow started falling and the entire wizarding world was counting down the days till Christmas (possibly the last free Christmas). On the 19th December the daily prophet published an article about Harry and Tom

 _224 days of freedom?_

 _By J. Swish_

 _32 weeks until the coming of age of the Potter brothers and everyone in the wizarding world is anxious to know if these two boys can defeat Gellert Grindelwald. If for some reason you have been living under a rock and are now left wondering why two children are in charge of saving the entire Wizarding world, I'll tell you. Because of a Prophecy, a prophecy by Professor Trelawney and it goes like this_

" _In the darkest hour Slytherin and Gryffindor's heirs unite,_

 _Two brothers from different founders this war will wage_

 _The light will win when the heirs come of age,_

 _The Dark lord falls to heirs and brothers_

 _To lead this world back into the light_

 _Heirs as brothers unite_ "

 _It crosses many minds then how the Potter's think they are heir's to either the Gryffindor or Slytherin line (when both boys are in Ravenclaw) but after tracing lines back as far as possible it does in fact seem that the Potter line is the last of the Gryffindor line. Next however is the Slytherin line, is this then the origin of Thomas Mark Potter?_

 _I have spent the last three years tracing the Slytherin line across the world in hope of finding where the second boy comes from, unsuccessfully. The last family known to have been descendants of Salazar Slytherin was the Gaunt family which was made up of Merope Gaunt, Marvolo Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt; the latter of the two passed away with no speak of sons or daughters (except for Merope who was Marvolo's daughter) but Merope was died in child birth at an orphanage and the child was never seen again, is it then possible that Thomas Mark Potter is the descendant of the missing Gaunt?_

 _We'll have to wait until the 31 of July when the two are set to become 17 years old and place our lives in the hands of two children_

 _Merlin help us all_

 **AN – Number two for today, shorter chapter. I just want to say a little about the coming of age and how I see it – The ministry registers the date at which a child is born and the parents provide the date and sign. When this happens a bond is created and the trace and other bonds take effect, 17 years after the date specified in the paperwork the trace and other bonds expires**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN – A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 17,612**

 **Reviews; 105 (Thank you to all you wonderful people)**

 **Favourites; 48**

 **Follows; 89**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 56,472**

 **Chapter 35 – The beginning of the end**

197 days – That's all that stood between him and those children. He was supposed to perish on the 31st July according to the prophecy; it was a freeing thing, knowing when you were to die. He sat in a Throne in a castle he had appropriated from some fool, he watched his followers ready themselves to cause the most damage. He had other plans before he joined the fight, 100 day rituals were not something you took lightly and he would be with his two most loyal followers; Bellatrix, who had been hit with one too many madness curses by her own family, and Viktor Krum who had seen the foolishness in his old ways. He readied himself and his troops before departing his safe house for the last time on the 28th February

Harry and Tom sat on the grass after another day of fighting; it was frustrating to Tom that each day they would fight from dusk till dawn and then their enemies would simply run away and attack the following morning again. Today they lost two Aurors, both from the French ministry, but they were promised greater forces with in weeks.

Neville and Terry had started coming out with them and they had done well so far, their training was paying off. Harry still saved people at every juncture but was getting better at not taking damage himself, the duels against the older members of their team had helped. Tom had to give it to Daphne for that suggestion

They went to the hospital wing which was now expanded with three new healers helping Madam Pomfrey. They found their father sitting on a chair beside Sirius's bedside.

"Getting slow old man" Tom said to Sirius who laughed at his godsons antics

"Still quicker than you" he joked

"So how did it finish today? Did we lose any more people beside the two French?" James asked

"No, some people got hurt" Harry said "They seem to be stalling, it's been a month of constant attacks but they never push too hard. They are content with the mayhem and damage" he reported

"And we haven't seen Grindelwald again" Tom added in

"He'll show his face, I'm sure of it" James said

Harry said goodbyes and went to the Great Hall and sat next to Daphne who dished a plate of food for them

"Today sounded fierce" she said resting her hand on his leg

"It was, but it doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. No one has seen Grindelwald and that worries some of us" he responded

Luna and Astoria joined them at the Ravenclaw table, they seemed tired just like Daphne was.

"Don't worry about them too much" Harry smiled at the two girls "I'll be there to protect them, if they need it"

"Thanks Harry" Luna smiled back at him

"Remember Luna, Neville is yours and Harry is mine" Daphne said causing the group to laugh

They ate for a while before Daphne excused herself and Harry and they found a quiet spot for the two of them.

"How are the classes?" he asked after hours of making out

"They're fine, they Professors are trying their best to teach in the middle of the ruckus you're making" she said nudging him

"We'll try and keep it down" he smirked

"Thanks, so you and Tom didn't get to duel. I'm sure you're happy about that" she said

"I am, I don't feel like it's training" he said and helped her to her feet

"I understand, was the training against the Professors worthwhile?" she asked as they walked to the Slytherin dungeons

"They were, we learnt how to fight when we are outnumbered which has proven useful the last couple of days. I wonder how long these attacks are going to continue until Grindelwald shows up"

"Be careful, he can't just be laying in wake. I'm sure he is planning something" she kissed his cheek

"See you tomorrow blue eyes" he smile and made his way to the Astronomy tower

He found Tom in a chair and next to him was a new daily prophet

"Should I read it?" he asked

"The usual nonsense but you can" Tom answered

Harry picked up the paper and started reading the main article

 _150 days of freedom?_

 _By J. Swish_

 _Follow up to previous piece (224 days of freedom?)_

 _It's about 21 weeks till the birthdays of the Potters and apparently constant battle takes place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Today I want to shift the focus away from the boys who will save us to the leader of the light and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The most powerful wizard any of us know, he previously fought Grindelwald to a draw which resulted in the arrest of the latter and the praise unending of the former, but was it deserved?_

 _After some digging I found some interesting facts about the man Albus Dumbledore. Brilliant from the beginning he shattered all records at Hogwarts, some of which he still holds, and graduated with the world as his oyster. He took his summer vacation and spent it at home taking care of his younger siblings and then he made a new friend, one who was just as brilliant but would change the lives of the Dumbledore's forever. This new friend was named Gellert Grindelwald, he was spending time at his aunts and met a kindred spirit in Albus._

 _Many of the neighbours speak of how the two boys would push each other to do better in magic and how they were inseparable. It all came to an abrupt end when one day Grindelwald packed and left the country and Albus was left burying his youngest sister who had been ill for years. Aberforth Dumbledore refuses to speak about what happened to his sister and refuses to speak to his brother since he broke his nose at the funeral of their sister._

 _Years then passed and Grindelwald gathered power in Eastern Europe creating chaos and misery wherever he went. Albus meanwhile hid in the safety of a teaching job at Hogwarts. Then one day the Transfiguration teacher faced up to his old friend_

 _Many tales of this day exist but one thing remains constant from all variations, it was an epic battle between two skilled wizards which saw the world freed from a great evil. What was unknown was that it was a battle between friends and that fact, in this reporters view, is the reason Albus could not strike the final blow. The reason why two boys have to square up to a foe who could possibly destroy all we hold dear._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have failed us and may Merlin have mercy on your soul_

Harry sat in silence for a bit before he spoke

"This person is really sowing negativity" he said to Tom

"He, is going to create a problem if someone doesn't sit down with him and give him the story he wants" Tom said

"What do you think? Should we go to Albus and suggest that the three of us sit down with him?" Harry asked

"I think so, we need all the support we can get. Even if it's just moral support" Tom said getting up form his chair. Within the hour they had managed to get Dumbledore to agree to their plan and written the reporter who readily agreed to sit down with them immediately so that the next issue could have the new story in it

 **AN – This chapter was the most stubborn piece of work I have ever written. It never felt right and it still doesn't satisfy me completely but it is complete. Let me know what you think of it**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN – A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 18,506**

 **Reviews; 106**

 **Favourites; 51**

 **Follows; 89**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 57,803**

 **Chapter 36 – Propaganda**

 _The Saviours of the Wizarding world_

 _By J. Swish_

 _Follow up to previous piece (150 days of freedom?)_

 _A few days ago I wrote a piece which was a follow up to a story regarding the Potter's, Thomas and Harry, about Albus Dumbledore. After reading the stories the three parties concerned decided to grant me an interview with them to learn more truth about the situation._

 _A few issues I knew would have to be answered in my interview were the following; How did they know Thomas was the heir of Slytherin, Why Dumbledore did not finish off Gellert when he had the chance and how these two boys were to tackle the problem?_

 _I am happy to tell all my readers that all these and more were answered by the Potter's and Dumbledore._

 _Swish; Thank you for sitting down with me, we have a lot to cover and as I can now see there is a war going on outside these walls. How is Hogwarts still standing if I may ask?_

 _Thomas; We have been working on strengthening the wards and so far they have been able to withstand the onslaught (_ he smiles knowingly _)_

 _Swish; So you have read the previous articles and wished to answer some points I raised. Where shall we start?_

 _Dumbledore; I think answering the question about Tom's (_ He means Thomas Potter _) heritage. It's actually quite easily answered. Only the descendants of Slytherin can speak Parseltongue and Tom here has that ability (_ at this point Thomas starts hissing and a snake appears out of his sleeve and rests on his lap _)._

 _Swish; I see, a Parseltongue. That takes away all my scepticism regarding his lineage. How did he end up with the Potter's though?_

 _Dumbledore; No one really knows, I guess it is just one of those things_

 _Swish; So what about the other points? Why are you so hesitant to take on Gellert Grindelwald again?_

 _Dumbledore; It's a difficult thing, the past. As you have noted previously I was friends with Gellert in our younger years. He was brilliant and full of life just like myself; we were as they say two peas in a pod. However, we had different views on the world but in my youthful ignorance I believed that he would see things my way, given time. But then there was Ariana, she was very sickly and was troubled with an extreme case of accidental magic and it was only made worse by an attack by the hands of some foolish and uneducated muggles. To Gellert this was no problem, in his new world order we would rule over the muggles and lesser wizards. Ariana would be safe and taken care of; we unfortunately didn't see eye to eye about ruling over people. It was a fight and we'll never know which spell hit Ariana and caused her death but I will always blame myself_

 _Swish; So fast forward a couple of years and we find Grindelwald amassing power and looking like a real threat, why did you come to the rescue then?_

 _Dumbledore; I knew it was only a matter of time before he went too far, a few Aurors and students convinced me I should take up arms. It was a duel like I have never known, he was better than before, he was stronger and faster. Eventually we fought to a draw and I allowed justice to take it's course._

 _Swish; Do you wish that you didn't?_

 _Dumbledore; No, we cannot change rules to please ourselves and once we compromise our morals there is no turning back_

 _Swish; Fair enough_

 _Next week I will cover the Potters and why they are going to save the wizarding world._

Harry finished read the story and couldn't help but laugh at the work in front of him. They managed to get the paper printing a positive message instead of the negative drivel they had been for quite some time. He grabbed his broom and made his way onto the grounds and took flight. He done some aerial patrols of the border and the school and couldn't see any issues. He continued doing lazy circles around the fields and casting a few detections spells in the more shrouded areas

Tom sat in the astronomy tower watching his brother fly around and thought about everything they would have to do to achieve a win against Grindelwald. It was quite out, no one had attacked today and that made Tom nervous but he took the opportunity to rest and go over attack patterns with Terry and Neville who were doing much better in the field now. Tom watched the map and saw his friends were all in the great hall for lunch, he decided to join them and made his way down.

Daphne watched the door for when Harry would come through the door but it seemed like everyone else was stepping through the doors. Harry had been quieter recently and she didn't like a quiet Harry, it meant that he was worrying about something that he felt was out of his control. It was the same just before Tom entered into the tournament but this was so much more intense, even when they were together Harry didn't seem fully there.

She got up and passed Tom as he entered the hall and told her he was flying around outside and handed her the map. She found him sitting in the quidditch stands looking up at the stars

"Aren't you hungry love?" she asked

"Not really, everything I want is here now" he smiled and pulled her into his lap

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"Worried is all, Grindelwald is out there somewhere and the not knowing is killing me" he confided

"We'll be okay, I have news for you" she smiled

"I'm listening"

"Madam Pomfrey wants me to help her on a permanent basis when I'm not in class" she spoke

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do fantastic" he kissed her on the cheek

"She says that I could make a great healer, though I might only have one patient" she laughed

"Much as I'd like to disagree with her, it's true" he smiled "I might even end up there on purpose"

"Don't you dare, I worry about you enough without thinking that you're getting hurt intentionally" she scolded

"I won't, I promise" he kissed her again

They sat like that until it started getting cold and she made a move to get up but he pulled her closer and conjured a blanket for the two of them

"You're not going to relax until we're done with Grindelwald are you?" she asked

"I can't Daph, its Tom and my responsibility now. Even though no one understands it" he spoke softly

"Then we can go back to the beach" she smiled

"For a long time!" he said excitedly causing Daphne to laugh

The weeks passed and J Swish was turning the negative tide of the paper; support was increasing and many more students returned to Hogwarts. More Aurors arrived from various countries to assist in the battle but there was no battle happening at the moment but they showed up everyday ready to defend the school and thin Grindelwald's supporters. It was a week before the boys birthday when Grindelwald stepped out of the pond he used in his preparations. Viktor handed him a robe

"It's time" Grindelwald said excitedly

They apparated into the forest outside of Hogwarts. Many of the followers arrived shortly after

"Today" Grindelwald said silencing many followers

"Today is the day the magical world will feel the force of darkness. Kill, maim and torture everyone you come into contact with" he said to cheers. Cheers so loud that the Potter's heard it in their beds. They woke Neville and Terry and ran to the headmasters office bursting through the door

"It's time" Albus Dumbledore said sadly

 **AN – A lull in the battle but not for long. Grindelwald is coming**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN – A quick look at the numbers**

 **Views; 18,578**

 **Reviews; 106**

 **Favourites; 51**

 **Follows; 89**

 **Words (Before this chapter); 59,162**

 **Chapter 37 – 3… 2… 1… Fight!**

The Hogwarts team stepped out of the castle and locked it with every possible spell they knew, just in case they go through the barrier. Harry set his throwing knives to magically float around him so that at a moments notice he could take down an enemy. They ran into the woods and the grand battle started

Bellatrix and Krum found Harry and Tom through the battle; Bellatrix relied heavily on killing curses and a modified version of a cutting curse. Harry kept his magic use to a minimum to ensure longevity in his fighting, Tom always started with spells first and moved over to the sword later. A killing curse came flying towards Harry and he used one of his knives to deflect it into the crowd to their left taking down a dark wizard.

Krum fired off a barrage of cutting hexes and bone breakers mixed with a rotting curse at Tom who was transfiguring rocks as he went along to take the damage. He fashioned himself a stone shield and pulled his sword, seeing this Harry switched to magic and started firing of bolts of lightning at Bellatrix, she would dodge and the bolt would hit one of her companions. She started deflecting them but Harry was too quick for her always casting at angles which would guarantee a hit; whether it was her or deflected against her comrades.

Pulling his knives once more he charged his blades and moved closer, Bellatrix pulled her own knives and soon the two were engaged in a knife fight. Harry made sure that he didn't get cut because she no doubt poisoned her dagger just as his was.

Tom was advancing on an already limping Krum who couldn't stand the physical fight or the up close and personal fight as well as Bellatrix could. He fell backwards and Tom went for the killing blow when he was blasted backward causing a pause in the fight between all combatants.

Grindelwald stepped forward and started casting, first a killing curse aimed at Krum and then he started attacking Tom. Dumbledore intervened and soon the greatest two wizards to live were fighting and it was a spectacle to observe. The field gained momentum once more with everyone attacking, no time to watch Dumbledore go at Grindelwald.

Tom ran towards Harry but was impeded by a two hooded figures, they weren't as good as Krum so Tom took them both on with relative ease. Harry meanwhile was still fighting Bellatrix; if she wasn't trying to kill him he might have admired her skill with the blade. She was agile and their fight was more like a dangerous dance which would only end once someone's life ended. She came down hard with the blade and he deflected it and stuck one of his in her arms and then had three knives fly into her leg.

She ripped them out and let out a feral scream and attacked more randomly and with greater intensity, she slashed upwards and broke his concentration on the throwing knives and they fell to the floor. Their fight was broken up when a group of giants passed through being chased by a three headed dog, Harry took down one of the figures fighting Tom and then Tom took down the other

"Bellatrix?" Tom asked

"Disappeared into the crowd" Harry answered sheathing his knives

"What now?" Tom asked seeing the calculating look in his brother's eyes

"I'm going to try something" Harry said and muttered an incantation and started vanishing

"What are you doing?" Tom asked

"Invisibility spell" Harry grinned and then disappeared

Tom started fighting again disrupting battles as he went along, he found himself surrounded again by six wizards. He unsheathed the sword but then one by one the wizard fell down electricity rolling over their bodies

"Harry?" he asked

"Yup, now don't get surrounded again" Harry commanded

Tom threw his sword at a figure advancing on Neville who was on the ground and it caught the figure in the chest. Neville got up and shoulder to shoulder the two boys went in search of Terry, every now and then a figure would collapse and Tom just whispered to Neville 'Harry' the first time.

Tom and Neville found Terry being toyed with by what sounded like Russian wizards. Two went down and Tom and Neville took down the remaining three. The three boys were surrounded by various creatures; Tom hoped Harry had a plan when he heard "Duck" and there was an electric waved which cleared the creatures, killing some and knocking others out. Harry stood in the middle of them his clothes smoking and he was visible again

"What don't you three understand about don't be surrounded" he joked but before the others said anything he turned with lightning quick reflexes and caught a knife by its hilt and was face with Bellatrix across a clearing

"Go help everyone else" he told his comrades and threw her knife back at her drawing his own "I've got this" he grinned

"You've got nothing" she spat

"You chose the wrong person to have a knife fight with" he said and ran electricity down his arms and flicked off the tip of the blade. They went at it again and now Harry fought without distraction, he gave Bellatrix his full attention for the first time. She was a beautiful woman with defined features and her chest which was fuller than most girls he knew was heaving, her wild hair was black like her maiden name. He felt a pang of guilt before he struck his final blow, she was after all still Family to Sirius. He faked left and brought his right knife upwards; Bellatrix dodged the blade but the lightning trailing behind slit her throat and she fell backward.

"Not bad" were her last words before her eyes rolled over. Harry left the scene in search for his friends and found them watching Dumbledore and Grindelwald fight.

Dumbledore was bleeding heavily but still holding Grindelwald back; He transfigured the sand around them into softer sand making it difficult to traverse the ground. Grindelwald seemed to anticipate this and used a powerful wind to blind Dumbledore and then he moved so quick a slower eye would have missed it but he shoved his hand into Dumbledore's chest and ripped his heart out; Dumbledore slumped to the ground, everyone ran forward and surrounded Grindelwald.

He was surrounded by fifty wizards and no allies, he raised shields around himself and searched the crowd for the Potter's and dropped the heart of Albus Dumbledore's heart at Harry and Tom's feet.

"I, Gellert Grindelwald, invoke the ancient laws of magic and declare a blood feud with the Potter's. I specifically challenge Harry James Potter and Thomas Mark Potter to a duel to the death. This will take place seven days from today" he announced and then dropped his shields and many people fired off curses at him but the vanished before they hit him

"Ancient magic is a powerful thing, the three of us are protected until your seventeenth birthday" he said and picked up the body of Albus Dumbledore and walked out of sight

 **AN – Gone is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, may he rest in peace**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – The final fight**

Lily sat in front of the fire with a bottle of whiskey in her hand; their family had sacrificed a normal family life to be the saviours of the wizarding world and it would come down to on final fight between her sons and Grindelwald who challenged them to an honour duel; invoking ancient magic to protect him from arrest or murder by anyone other than Harry or Tom. Today was the day; her boys turned seventeen today and she felt sick. James came downstairs and comforted her while the boys were outside with their friends

"They'll be okay, you saw how close they got in the last fight" James said lifting her to her feet

"They did" she smiled

"This time they won't relent until it's done" he led her up stairs to the shower "And you need to be presentable when we head to the island" James said

"I can't believe that they're going to walk into an arena to fight like gladiators" Lily's smiled disappeared again

"Come let's get clean" James said wiping her tear away

Harry was sitting across from Daphne and watching her, she looked very nervous. Her hair was loose today and she had on a light blue summer dress. She had given him a very relaxing week, letting him know how much she loved him and going over every detail of their wedding as a distraction but today she was out of distractions, not that he needed it.

He watched her mind working out what to say next; trying to be strong for him and that just made him know that she was the right girl for him

"Nothing" he said out loud and she was broken out of her thoughts

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Nothing, there's nothing you have to say to make me feel better" he smiled

"You're going into a battle Harry" she said sadly

"And I'll have Tom by my side and we'll win" he smiled and pulled her into his lap

"Then we can spend our days like this?" she asked taking his face in her hands

"Definitely" he said kissing her. They stayed this way for a while until Tom called his name

"Time to go?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be okay" he said pulling her to her feet

"Let's go then" she said allowing herself to be pulled along

She helped him put on his armour and kissed him in between the different pieces, they went downstairs and found both sets of parents waiting for them along with their friends and comrades in arms.

"I think you should say something" Daphne whispered to him

"Go down and join them then" he said and waited for Tom to join him atop the stairs

"Hi everyone" he smiled "I was advised by Daphne that I should say a few words" he continued

"Dumbledore would have been very proud of how far we have gotten against an age old foe and now he has no further supporters. Today this ends and Grindelwald will not be a problem we pass down to our children, Tom and I have been through a lot to get to the stage and we thank all of you for being behind us in this fight." He said and looked to Tom who shook his head as if to say he had no other words

"Let's get going then" Harry said and went to the apparition point

When they arrived at the stipulated venue they found a huge field with stands erected for viewing, Aurors were warding the stands for the safety of those brave enough to attend this fight. Tom and Harry said their "See you later" to everyone and walked into the middle of the field

Grindelwald stood there waiting for his opponents

"Ready?" he asked them when they were close to him

"We are" Tom answered for the both of them

"Remember this fight is between the three of us and will only end when I'm dead or both of you are dead" he smiled

"We remember" Tom answered again

"Now let's begin" he said and raised boulders from the ground and spoke a spell and they were transfigured into shields which protected him from the spells Harry and Tom were casting. Tom created two whips and was trying to find a weak point in the shields but to no avail while Harry summoned lightning and started firing bolts at the ground causing Grindelwald to lose footing. When Tom advanced on the shields they changed into two panthers that immediately started attacking him

Harry occupied Grindelwald so he was on the defence permanently but as soon as he was far enough from Tom; Grindelwald summoned snakes who he set on Harry, they moved too quickly for Harry to hit them with a curse so he switched to blades and started taking them out. Grindelwald took the opportunity to cast fiendfyre but Harry threw a knife charged with lightning at him which he narrowly avoided.

They continued their battle while Tom fought two panthers, they kept circling him not giving him the chance to attack but rather only defend himself. One pounced and he drew his sword and parried the blow; he decided to run the flame up his blade and continued striking defensive blows until he saw an opening and drove the blade down the throat of on of the panthers. He took the opportunity to look for Harry; he couldn't see him.

Harry was pushing Grindelwald backward with the speed of his casting and trying to keep him dodging or shielding until Tom could re-join him. He spun and threw three knives which all hit Grindelwald in the chest and then followed it up with a lightning bolt which hit the three knives and then a blasting curse which sent him flying. Harry stood and watched as the older man stood and removed the knives as if it didn't bother him at all and the wound healed itself

"Don't look so shocked" he grinned at Harry "Some of us are willing to go further than others to achieve our goals" he said dropping the knives of the on the ground

"How?" Harry asked hoping to stall him, he would definitely need Tom's help to take this man down

"A hundred days is a long time to achieve what no one else is willing to do" he laughed

"So you heal quickly, I'll just have to be quicker then" he smiled hoping his false bravado shined through

"Ahh bravery, it'll get you killed" Grindelwald said and went on the offense. Harry was barely managing to avoid the spells and blows from his opponent, he spun and twisted away but Grindelwald was constantly one move ahead

Tom killed the second panther and ran to where he head spells hitting the earth. He found Harry dodging a very quick Grindelwald; Tom cast three blasting curses to distract Grindelwald and Harry drove his knives into the older man's chest at the distraction. Tom ran over to his brother as he pushed Grindelwald off the knives, Tom was about to speak when Grindelwald started laughing

"Those knives aren't going to do the trick" Tom watched in horror as the wounds closed once more

"Harry?" Tom asked standing next to his brother

"I'm going to have to ask you to do what we discussed about" Harry said pained by the request

"How are we going to reverse it?" Tom asked worriedly

"I'll find a way" Harry smiled

"Get me an opening and I'll drain the bastard" Tom nodded

"No matter what I need you to take a shot Tom" Harry said

"No matter what?"

"No matter what" Harry confirmed and dropped his knives back into their holsters and dropped them onto the ground

"Are you two ready to continue?" Grindelwald smirked "Defenders of the light" he laughed and Tom started lobbing fire balls at the older man

Harry gathered lightning until he felt ready to explode and then he took over from Tom; firing electrically charged knives and curses at Grindelwald who realised he couldn't block the curses with shields, so their dance continued. Harry would advance and fire three or four spells and then have to dodge a spell in the gap between his; so he went faster. His spells were almost touching one another the way he fired them so quickly; he stepped closer to Grindelwald and soon they were only steps from one another but Harry pushed his advantage of speed over the foe. He was within grabbing range when Grindelwald created a pure energy blast knocking them backward, Tom immediately went on the offense creating lava and surrounding Grindelwald with it to give Harry a chance to catch his breath

Daphne and Lily sat holding one another watching Tom and Harry fight the man who wanted to rule the world. They were fighting like true warriors but Grindelwald seemed to remember everything from the last fight and was taking care not to make the same mistakes he did last time. James watched feeling proud that his sons were taking the fight to that crazed bastard; he turned to one side and saw the same pride in Sirius who had helped train the boys. His eyes were drawn back to the battlefield when he heard a scream and saw that Harry now sported a broken arm

"Hurts doesn't it" Grindelwald grinned "Now you know some of the pain you bestowed on Lucius" he laughed

"He was weak though" Tom said from behind Grindelwald and the older mans eyes widened, how had he missed the second opponent. Tom placed his hands on his opponent and drained his power, he could feel the darkness wash over him. Grindelwald went down onto one knee but Tom didn't stop. Harry stepped forward and placed his hands on the older man's head and discharged all his remaining lightning causing Grindelwald's head to explode.

"Fawkes, Misty" he called and the two majestic birds appeared

"It's time to burn up the body" he spoke and both birds rested on Grindelwald and started flaming when the flames cleared two small birds remained

"Tom?" Harry asked

"Do it quickly Harry" Tom said sounding in terrible pain "I can't hold the darkness very long"

"Let's do this then" he smiled and got to work drawing a rune circle with many smaller runes in it. Tom stepped into the circle and Harry picked up the two Phoenixes and poured his magic into them causing them to age quickly

"Where did you learn that?" Tom said shocked

"When I wake up I'll tell you all about it" Harry smiled

"Aren't you just going to perform the exorcism?" Tom asked

"I am, but Grindelwald had so much more darkness than Lucius and I'm going to struggle to remove it and then I'm going to cause the phoenixes to burn again" Harry said tears rolling down his cheeks

"What's wrong?" Tom said stepping out of the circle

"Get back in there, it's just that it's Fawkes's last burn" Harry smiled sadly at the bird

"I get it, don't take too long to wake up this time" Tom smiled and hugged his brother

"Lay down" Harry instructed and started casting the spell on Tom and his brother started screaming much louder than he did last time and went paler than before and Harry's nose started bleeding and then the spell for removing the darkness from Tom was done and he started getting colour again but the difficult part for Harry came next. He cast the darkness into Fawkes who sang a painful note and started flaming in black flames; Misty flew around him and started her own flame encasing Fawkes and then Harry Potter fell down beside his brother. They had done it, Grindelwald was defeated.

 **AN – A wrap up chapter to follow, but I hope you enjoyed the last fight!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Prologue**

Harry sat on the porch watching Daphne walk on the beach with a very pregnant Luna. She had spent the last few weeks with them here at the beach house; she was supposed to be giving birth soon and Daphne being a healer offered to help her through it; which helped Neville keep her away from her job at the prophet. Harry watched Daphne asking Luna a ton of questions about her wellbeing no doubt. He smiled to himself remembering how she would bombard him with questions about his injuries while she studied, surprisingly she was never mad that he spent a month unconscious after their last battle with Grindelwald.

He heard the floo activate and moments later Tom and Neville joined him on the porch

"Hi guys" he offered them both a drink

"So we heard the big news Harry" Neville smiled

"I guess after five years of this" he motioned to the island around them "it is time for me to do something constructive again" he grinned

"But why not become Aurors with us?" Neville asked

"He has had enough fighting Nev" Tom explained

"Haven't you?" Neville asked

"Not nearly enough and I have to keep you and Terry on your toes" he joked

"Yeah whatever Potter" Terry said stepping through the door with Astoria

"Welcome guys" Harry said and offered more drinks

"Thanks Professor" Astoria joked

"Yeah keep laughing until I start teaching your kids the Dark arts" Harry laughed

"I guess the Defence teacher does have to know what he is defending against" Terry said

"So when do the rest of them get here? We've been waiting for this for a while now" Astoria said "Almost ten years" she poked Tom

"Hermione, Susan and Hannah will be here soon. They're still busy with that new creatures law at the Ministry" Harry answered

"The parents are down the beach already waiting for us to pick them up" Tom added

"Okay"

"I saw you guys play yesterday Tori, pity you lost. You done well in goal" Neville said

"Yeah, they had an amazing seeker. He wasn't best I've seen but he had some skills" she smiled at Harry

The floo activated and the three ladies joined them

"I guess it's time to go" Tom said to Harry

"They are too excited about this" Harry replied and got up and lead the group to the warded area; along the way they picked up the group of parents. Tom stood across from Harry

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for this since we were kids" he smiled and pulled his knives

"Ahh blades first" he said and summoned his sword

"3" Harry said

"2"

"1"

 **AN – Thank you to everyone who read this story, It was quite a journey and I enjoyed writing this and sharing it with you. Keep an eye out for future stories**

 **MikeMc**


End file.
